I Need Someone For My Life
by dinadokyungsoo1
Summary: Kyungsoo x Everyone. Kaisoo/chansoo/Hunsoo/etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "Bisakah aku kembali menjadi sosok yang dulu? Akankah aku menemukan pengganti dirimu? Ingin rasanya memutar kembali waktu ingin mengubah takdirku di masa lalu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku bukanlah Tuhan atau manusia yang istimewa. Aku harap Tuhan mengirim satu malaikat tak bersayap kepadaku. Saat itu terjadi, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan menjaga malaikatku dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku."**

 **AUTHOR: D'Kyungiesooie**

 **TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo**

 **Rated: M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre:Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **Chapter 1**

Di sebuah halaman yang luas terlihat yeoja cantik yang tengah memandang anak anak yang tengah bermain. Yeoja Cantik Itu tampak tengah tersenyum meski hanya senyuman tipis. Terlihat anak-anak laki laki yang tengah bermain bola dihalaman itu. Anak perempuan yang tengah melukis dan ada juga yang tengah bermain di perosotan. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah di sore hari itu. Hangat. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan yeoja cantik bermata bulat dengan kulit putihnya serta jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati ketika ia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo Itu Lah nama yeoja itu. Dengan Pakaian yang sedikit tomboy tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang terpancar dalam tubuhnya. Siapapun yang mengenal Do Kyungsoo akan mengira bahwa yeoja itu orang yang dingin, kaku dan terkesan tak peduli pada siapapun. Tapi Di balik semua itu ia akan menunjukkan sikap hangatnya kepada anak-anak panti asuhan yang sudah lama ia ketahui. Do Kyungsoo yeoja tomboy pandai berkelahi.

"Noona ajarkan aku jurus yang kemarin ya? aku masih belum mengerti." seru anak kecil yang berumur 9 tahun kepada Kyungsoo.

"oh. Ne Kajja Minhyuk-ah." seru Kyungsoo balik kepada Minhyuk. Kyungsoo dan Minhyuk pun berjalan ke halaman yang kosong. Terlihat Minhyuk yang begitu semangat.

"Cha sekarang kita pemanasan dulu ya? Minhyuk masih ingat apa yang Noona ajarkan kemarin saat pemanasan kan?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Ne noona." balas minhyuk dengan semangat.

Minhyuk terlihat sedang meregangkan otot otot tangan nya yang kaku terus dilanjutkan dengan melemaskan otot kakinya, punggung, kepala dan bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Cha... sekarang coba Minhyuk praktekkan apa yang Noona ajarkan kemarin, Kalau ada yang salah nanti Noona benarkan ya? arasseo?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne noona" Minhyuk mengangguk dengan tegas

"hap hap hap hap ha-" gerakan Minhyuk terpotong dengan suara tegas Kyungsoo

"Chakkaman Minhyuk-ah! Gerakanmu tadi yang ini, salah. Seharusnya tadi seperti Ini, bukan begini. Selain itu jangan mengambil langkah yang terlalu lebar, itu Bisa membuat keseimbangan badan mu menjadi kurang sempurna. Kaki mu harus sedikit di Tekuk ke depan dan posisi tangan kanan berada disamping perut dengan tangan terkepal. Coba lakukan lagi sampai akhir." ujar kyungsoo sambil mempraktekkan gerakan yang benar

"Ne, Noona. hap hap hap hap hap hap hap hap hap hap hap". Karena matahari sudah terbenam Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajari Minhyuk.

"Bagus Minhyuk-ah, gerakan mu sudah bagus, tapi ingat saat sikap kuda kuda

jangan terlalu merapatkan kaki mu, buka kaki selebar bahu. Sikap kuda kuda itu Penting dalam perkelahian. Gerakan mu akan semakin sempurna jika kau sering latihan. Cha... sekarang Minhyuk istirahat tapi jangan lupa mandi ya? Kau sudah keringatan. Ihh... noona jadi ilfeel sendiri. Hehe" Seru Kyungsoo dengan sedikit candaan sambil terkekeh Pelan.

"hahaha... Noona bisa saja. Meski begini juga aku tetap ganteng kok, malah tambah seksi. hehehe...Khamsamnida Noona sudah mau ngajarin Minhyuk. Geuronikka naega songmuliga Isseoyo." ucap Minhyuk dengan cengirannya.

"heh? musun Sonmul?" tanya kyungsoo dengan penasaran

"Noona jongkok dulu dong supaya aku bisa kasih hadiahnya! hehe."ujar minhyuk dengan cengirannya lagi.

"Arasseo. Mwo n-" ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan Minhyuk yang mencium pipinya

CHUP

"nde?" Kyungsoo hanya mampu melotot kaget dengan tingkah minhyuk.

"Ittabayo, Noona. Sering-seringlah datang, Noona. Annyeong!" Minhyuk membungkukkan badannya kepada Kyungsoo kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam panti. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong dengan perlakuaan Minhyuk.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki panti, berniat untuk mengucapkan pamit pulang

kepada pemilik panti. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja makan yang terlihat anak anak panti yang tengah duduk menanti makan malamnya.

"Kwon ahjumma, Nan Gandayo. Kapan- kapan saya akan mampir lagi."Ucap Kyungsoo kepada Wanita Paruh baya yang bernama Kwon So Hyun.

"oh, Kyungsoo-ah kau sudah mau pulang? Kenapa buru-buru sekali nak? Kenapa tidak Menginap saja?" Tanya kwon ahjumma, tangannya sibuk memindahkan piring- piring ke ruang meja makan diikuti kyungsoo di belakangnya

"anio ahjumma. Geunyang besok saya harus mengurusi surat-surat kepindahan ku di sekolah. Mianheyo ahjumma. Kapan-kapan aku akan menginap. ne?" ucap kyungsoo dengan Lembut serta rasa menyesal.

"ah geurokuna, arasseo. Aedeul-ah ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo." seru Kwon Ahjumma kepada anak anak panti.

"Annyeongigaseyo noona,eonnie." balas anak anak dengan serempak

"ne annyeong. bye." seru Kyungsoo sambil berbalik melangkahkan kaki keluar panti.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan Kyungsoo melihat seorang namja yang sedang di keroyoki dengan beberapa namja. Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa mengidahkan namja-namja yang sedang berkelahi itu, Tapi setelah beberapa langkah berjalan namja yang merupakan anggota dari namja yang berkelahi tadi menghadangnya sehingga Kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan menatap Dingin kepada namja yang menghadangnya itu.

"Hai! nona manis, mau kemana? Mau aku temani, hem?"ucap namja jaket hitam.

Kyungsoo melihat sebentar namja yang menghadangnya itu kemudian berlalu begitu saja, namun baru satu langkah namja tadi langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei hei... mau kemana cantik? Temani aku disini yah! Wow tangan mu halus sekali. Aku ingin Tangan mu itu membelai tubuh ku, pasti sangat menyenangkan" ucap namja itu dengan Seduktif mungkin dan menggoda sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia malas berurusan dengan namja preman seperti mereka. Ia hanya memandang datar namja itu.

"Hei... apa kau tidak punya mulut? Ditanya kok tidak dijawab. cih dasar yeoja murahan,bisu. Kalau begitu biarkan aku menikmati mu malam ini cantik" ucap namja itu kemudian berniat Mencium punggung tangan kyungsoo, namun sebelum itu terjadi kyungsoo sudah memelintIr tangan namja itu, sehingga menjerit kesakitan yang mengundang perhatian teman-temannya yang lain yang tengah berkelahi dengan namja putih itu.

"Akhh...".jeritnya

"hei... .kau kenapa Yongguk-ah?"seru temannya yang bernama Zelo Sambil menghampiri Yongguk yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Hei... yeoja sialan kau apakan temanku? dasar kau! terima ini" seru zelo sambil melayangkan Tinjunya kewajah sang yeoja, namun dapat ditahan oleh kyungsoo dengan kuat. Kyungsoo memelintir tangan zelo, kemudian menendang tulang kering zelo sehinggah terjatuh.

Setelah itu kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh Yongguk, sehingga terhantam ke tanah dan terdengar suara "bugh". Yongguk dan Zelo hanya meringis kesakitan dan tidak menyangka Yeoja ini bisa melawan mereka. Yongguk Dan zelo bangkit dan kembali menyerang Kyungsoo namun bukan kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak bisa mengurus mereka. Kyungsoo dengan secepat kilat menendang perut Zelo dan Yonguk secara bersamaan sehingga mereka terbatuk-batuk dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya saking kuatnya tendangan Kyungsoo.

Suara berisik yang diakibatkan perkelahian Kyungsoo dengan namja tadi, membuat beberapa namja sedang berkelahi dengan namja putih itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat teman mereka mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya Dan mereka terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yongguk.

"Hei... kalian! Apa y-yang kalian lihat? Cepat habisi perempuan ini! Cepattt..!" seru Yonguk dengan muka garangnya.

"yakkkk..." seru nya bersamaan menyerang Kyungsoo, mereka mulai mengepung Kyungsoo. Sekarang posisi Kyungsoo berada di tengah mereka yang membentuk lingkaran.

Kyungsoo memasang pose menyerang dengan tangan terangkat dan terkepal, setelah itu maju lah seorang namja yang memakai masker hitam berniat menyerangnya namun secepat kilat kyungsoo menendangnya hingga tersungkur. Sekitar sepuluh namja yang langsung mengeroyok Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menendang namja yang ada didekatnya sehinggah mundur sedikit sambil membungkuk memegangi perutnya, tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan, Kyungsoo lansung melompati punggung namja itu kemudian melewatinya sambil memajukan kakinya menendang beberapa namja yang ada dibelakang namja tadi yang membungkuk hinggah tersungkur ke tanah. Setelah itu kyungsoo berbalik dan menedang keras pantat namja yang tadi dijadikanya sebagai tumpuan melompat hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Beberapa namja maju lagi namun kyungsoo dengan cepat melesatkan tinjunya kepada mereka sehingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo terus menyerang mereka dengan cepat sehingga semua namja yang tadi menyerang Kyungsoo terbaring di tanah sambil memegang bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit dihajar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai melewati mereka, beberapa dari mereka langsung memberikan jalan kepada yeoja itu.

" Hei! Urusan kita belum selesai, kami akan buat pertarungan dengan mu gadis kecil. Persiapkan mental mu adik kecil, camkan itu! Cwih." teriak Yongguk kepada Kyungsoo.

Yongguk dan teman-teman nya bangun dan pergi dari gang itu, melupakan satu namja yang tadi berkelahi dengannya. Sekarang tinggal lah namja itu sendirian dengan mulut terbuka dan pandangan tidak percaya yang ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Wah! Daebak! Geu yeojaga jinja daebak. Mositneun. Daebak daebak daebak." ucap namja berkulit putih itu dengan mulut menganga.

"aishh... appo. Awas kalian aku balas nanti." seru namja berkulit putih itu sambil meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya yang robek karena namja tadi.

 **In The Morning**

Di sebuah rumah yang bak istana alias mansion yang mewah. Terlihat beberapa maid yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka di mansion itu. Di sebuah kamar yang indah dan luas terlihat seorang yeoja yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, tidak menghiraukan sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik meskipun usianya sudah terbilang tua mengendor-ngendor pintu kamar sang yeoja.

tok tok tok tok...

"Kyungsoo-ah.. ireona chagi! Ini sudah pagi, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah

baru mu nanti. Kyungsoo-ah...Kyungsoo-ah...Do Kyungsoo balli ireona!"

tok tok tok tok...

Seru wanita paruh baya itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo "sang anak".

"euhm...arasseoyo eomma. Jeogeuman gidaeryo. Huft..."teriak Kyungsoo dari kamar sambil menyibak selimut dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku dari tidurnya.

"Arasseo... eomma tunggu di meja makan ya?" balas sang eomma

"Ne eomma." sahut Kyungsoo dengan malas.

Kyungsoo pun langsung melesatkan dirinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi tidak lupa

mengambil handuk.

Selang 15 menit, keluarlah Kyungsoo dari kamar mandi dengan

Handuk yang melilit dadanya sampai ke paha. Kyungsoo mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya.

Selang 30 menit, Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"Morning appa, eomma?" sapa Kyungsoo kepada sang Appa dan Eomma.

" Morning, chagi." balas Eomma dan Appa Kyungsoo yang dikenal dengan Do Kyuhyun sebagai seorang Appa sekaligus pengusaha yang terbilang terkenal di korea dan di luar negeri. MemiliKi banyak cabang perusahaan di korea, di cina,macau,jepang. Sedangkan Do Sungmin sebagai seorang Designer terkenal di korea dan ibu sekaligus istri dari Do Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kau akan mulai di sekolah baru mu kan, kyungsoo? Appa harap kau betah di sana" Ucap Do Kyuhyun di tengah keheningan ruang meja makan.

"Ne appa" Sahut Kyungsoo dengan seadanya. Itulah Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya selama 1 Tahun terakhir ini. Jarang berbicara, dan sering melamun. Tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang ceria Dan menggemaskan. Semuanya di karenakan kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu. Appa dan Eomma Kyungsoo merasa prihatin dengan putri semata wayang mereka. Mereka merindukan Senyum dan tawa Kyungsoo, Namun apa boleh buat? Karena mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing membuat mereka tidak bisa selalu ada untuk anaknya. Eomma Kyungsoo hanya memandang miris kepada putri mereka.

"Aku berangkat... " seru Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

'Ne..." Sungmin memandang kepergian putrinya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Yeobo... aku miris melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Tidak ada Kyungsoo yang ceria dan lucu, Aku sangat merindukan masa masa itu. Hikz...hikz" ucap sungmin dengan terisak

"Aku juga Yeobo, putri kita berubah tapi aku sebagai kepala keluarga tidak bisa berbuat Apa apa. Mianhe... aku memang bodoh dan tidak becus menjaga keluargaku. sudah lah yeobo jangan menagis lagi!"Kyuhyun mengusap tangan sang istri

"Jangan menyalahkan diri mu sendiri yeobo... ini salahku juga". Sungmin membantah ucapan sang suami

"ne arasseo" balas Kyuhyun.

Lihatlah Kyungsoo orang tua mu sangat merindukan anaknya kembali. Tidak kah kau sedih jika mengetahui orang tua mu saling menyalahkan karena sifatmu. Ku mohon kembali lah jadi Kyungsoo yang ceria.

.

.

.

.

.

 **XOXO HIGH SCHOOL**

Disebuah kelas yang sangat berisik dipenuhi anak-anak yang bergosip ria. Ada yang lagi memoles bedak kewajahnya. Ada yang membaca buku. Tidur di meja. Main Hp. Pokoknya Kacau Deh ini kelas. Apa masih Bisa disebut kelas kalau keadaannya seperti ini? Sampah berserakan kemana-mana, bangku yang tidak teratur. Keadaan semakin berisik setelah terdengar suara cempreng yang memekakan telinga.

"Guys...Guys!" Teriak namja kotak kepada teman geng nya.

"Ada apa sih Chen? Heboh banget, Pake teriak lagi! Huft Telingaku..." ucap namja bereyeliner Dengan kesal kepada namja yang di panggil chen sambil mengusap-sap telinganya yg berdengung.

"Begini, aku dengar ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita. Dia yeoja Guys! Aku harap Dia cantik." seru Chen dengan semangat

"Oh my god Chen aku kirain apa? ternyata anak baru toh." seru namja berpipi Bakpao

"eitz... jangan salah dulu. Kalau ada anak baru kan kita bisa senang-senang. Ahh ... rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar nih, tanganku sudah gatal" Tutur Chen dengan semangat tanpa memperdulikan Teman temannya yang memandang nya bingung, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ada yang sudah mewakili rasa bingung mereka

"Memangnya kenapa? kalau ada anak baru, hyung? biasa aja..."ucap namja putih itu dengan Bingung.

"yak... Neo Pabo ya. Kita akan adakan pesta penyambutan tamu Sehun Bodoh. arasseo?" timpal Chen sambil menjitak jidat si namja yang di panggil sehun

"aishh... hyung sakit ckk...ara ara. Luhan hyung liat tuh si Chen hyung menjitak kepala ku dengan keras cakittt..." Sehun mengadu kesakitan kepada namja cantik yang dipanggil Luhan di sampingnya.

"Dasar si cadel manja" Seru namja bertelinga lebar sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"yak.. Chanyeol hyung ini sakit tau." Sungut Sehun dengan kesal

"Sudah lah ~hunnie." ucap namja cantik di sampingnya sambil mengelus elus jidat sehun

"arasseoyo hyung". ucap sehun dengan pelan

''aishh... Geumanhe! Apa apaan sih kalian ini bertengkar pagi-pagi! Oh ya... Chen Hyung rencana mu bagus juga. Sudah lama kan kita tidak bersenang senang dengan anak baru, ya kan guys?" Ucap namja tan yang tadi tidur di meja sambil memandang teman temannya satu per Satu.

"Yeoksi... si Kai memang yang paling ngerti aku.." Seru Chen bangga kepada namja tan yang panggil Kai.

"Oh ya, Chen kau tahu dari mana kalau ada anak baru?" tanya namja berdimpel yang sedari tadi hanya Tinggal diam mendengarkan teman-temannya berseteru.

"Lay Gege tidak tau saja, Chen hyung kan itu memang tape recorder". Sahut namja panda kepada Namja yang dipanggil lay.

"oh...gitu ya" ucap lay

"Hyungdeul kemarin malam tuh ya ak-" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Lee saem masuk kelas di ikuti seorang yeoja di belakangnya.

"Anyyeong haksaeng ah! Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Kyungsoo silahkan sapa teman-teman mu". Lee Songsaengnim mempersilahkan sang murid baru.

"Annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada datar.

"baiklah Kyungsoo ah kau duduk di bangku samping Kim Jong in. Kim Jong In angkat

Tanganmu" ucap Lee songsaengnim sambil menunjuk kim jong in.

"Ne songsaengnim." Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan dengan ekspresi andalannya tidak memperdulikan teman temanya yang berbisik tentang dirinya.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang keluarkan buku matematika kalian dan kerjakan tugas halaman 123." Lee songsaengnim memulai pelajarannya

"ahh... saem ini susah sekali... saya tidak bisa mengerjakanya." keluh seorang yeoja cantik yang dikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Tidak usah banyak mengeluh Suli. Cepat kerjakan!" ucap lee songsengnim dengan tegas

"ne saem" ucap anak serempak

 **2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

Ting tong ting tong.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, siswa kelas 2-1 C berhamburan keluar kelas

"Hyungdeul ke kantin yuk! aku dah lapar nih! " teriak sehun kepada hyung-hyungnya

"oh kajja sehun ah..." ucap luhan hyung yang di ikuti yang lain kecuali Kim Jong In

"oi...Kai kau tidak ikut?." Panggil Baekyun kepada Kai alias Kim jong in

"Nanti saja hyung, aku punya pertunjukkan untuk kita semua" ucap kai sambil menyeringai

"heh...mwonde?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan penasaran, Diikuti dengan langkah mendekat Ke arah kai

"hei... Neo! Ireona! Balli!"Perintah Kai kepada Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo hanya memandang datar Kai namun entah kenapa itu terkesan lucu bagi teman-teman Kai.

"Hei... Kau dengar apa yang aku bilang. Bangkit dari duduk mu bocah" ucap kai jengkel. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya namun ia merasakan rok nya tertarik lagi ke belakang. Ia menengok ke kursinya dan melihat permen karet yang banyak melekat di kursi. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan satu tarikan kuat, akhirnya pantatnya terlepas dari kursi. Kyungsoo hanya memandang dingin Kai dan teman temannya

"bwahahahahahaha... ya Kai! Neo jinjja... Kau yang simpan semua permen karet itu di kursinya, ternyata acara sambutan Kai boleh juga. Oh ya Chen Acara sambutanmu apa? Bukannya kau tadi yang paling semangat ingin acara sambutan untuk anak baru?"

Tanya Chanyeol disela tawa nya.

"Tenang lah, Xiumin, Tao, Pegang Yeoja ini" ucap chen dengan tenang disertai

Seringaian di bibirnya. Xiumin dan Tao maju memegang lengan Kyungsoo. MerekaTersentak sedikit saat memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang halus, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi kepada chen yang mulai mengeluarkan Spidol berwarna warni.

"Chen jangan bilang, kau mau War-" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang menganga.

"Astaga Chen jangan lagi! Sudah cukup dulu dengan Eun Ji yang kau buat badut"

Sahut Luhan dengan tidak percaya

"Waeyo hyung? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan" jelas chen dengan datar

"Balli, Hyung aku sudah lapar!" titah kai dengan malas

Chen pun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, Xiumin, dan Tao .Chen mulai menggambari wajah Kyungsoo dengan spidol warna warninya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap lurus ke Depan diam dan datar. Chen menggambar kumis diwajah Kyungsoo kemudian dia menggambar bola bola merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Kemudian di dahi ia menggambar garis garis hitam dan tebal, lalu di hidungnya menulis kata "jelek". Itulah hasil karya chen.

"Tada selesai... inilah hasil karya Chen. Kim Jongdae! ". Seru Chen dengan bangga

"bwahahaha... sempurna Chen" ucap kai dengan tawanya di ikuti tawa Sehun Chanyeol dan Kris . Beda lagi dengan Baekhyun, Luhan, tao ,Lay, Dan Xiumin yang hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Kyungsoo.

"aku heran dengan yeoja tadi , dia hanya diam saat Xiumin dan Tao memegang

Lengannya." ucap baekhyun dengan heran

"oh, Aku juga! Biasanya kan kita meronta minta dilepaskan. lah dia? Dia

Hanya memandang datar kita" timpal Luhan disertai anggukan dari yang lain

"ahh... sudahlah kita ke kantin yuk! aku sudah lapar nih" ujar Kris sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar.

"ahh...ayo"seru Tao cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **In Cantin**

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di tengah kantin sambil mencari kursi untuk duduk. Btw Kalau ada yang nanya tentang muka Kyungsoo, itu sudah bersih kok. Tiba tiba ada Namja yang menepuk keras pundaknya hinggah membuatnya kaget dan berbalik memandang datar namja yang menepuk pundaknya.

"hei" ucap namja itu dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya memandang malas namja yang di depannya ini. Kyungsoo hendak membalikkan badannya namun ditahan oleh namja itu.

"hei! Kau kau tidak punya mulut ya? Sejak kemarin kita ketemu, kau tidak pernah buka mulut. Apa jangan-jangan mulutmu itu dipenuhi lalat, saking baunya. hahaha" ujar namja itu dengan tawanya yang diikuti tawa teman-temannya. Karena merasa tidak di idahkan oleh Kyungsoo, membuat namja itu berang. Namja itu melayangkan tinjunya kepada Kyungsoo namun tangan nya di tahan oleh namja disamping Kyungsoo Yang tiba-tiba datang.

 **Tbc**

Sekian dari saya moga suka ya dengan tulisanku. Mian kalau ada kata yang salah. Maklum aku author baru dan ini FF pertama aku. Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR : D'Kyungiesooie**

 **TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo**

 **Rated: M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre: Hurt, action, School Life , romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **Chapter 2  
Preview**

 **In Cantin**

Karena merasa tidak di idahkan oleh Kyungsoo, membuat namja itu berang. Namja itu melayangkan tinjunya kepada Kyungsoo namun tangan nya di tahan oleh namja disamping Kyungsoo Yang tiba-tiba datang. Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dan melihat namja yang tadi pagi mengerjainya.

"hei Bang Yongguk! kebiasaan mu tidak pernah berubah ya. Masih saja menyebalkan." Ucap namja tan yang kita ketahui Kai alias Kim Jong In kepada Bang Yongguk.

"Hei, Kai. Ini bukan urusanmu jadi lebih baik kalian minggir, karena aku masih punya Urusan dengan yeoja ini." ucap Yongguk dengan nada tenang

"Ini menjadi urusan ku, karena dia teman kelasku. Siapapun yang ingin membuat masalah harus berurusan dengan ku. arasseo sekkia?" balas kai masih dengan nada tenang

"oh... jadi yeoja ini teman kelasmu, heh. Sejak kapan Kai preman sekolah kita membela teman kelas nya sendiri? Daebak".Ucap Yongguk dengan nada mengejek.

"oh... memangnya kenapa? Ternyata kau lebih tahu diriku dibandingkan pemilik tubuhnya yah? Asal kau tau Yonguk-ah dia itu sudah menjadi mainanku. Jadi lebih baik kau cari sana yeoja yang mau jadi mainanmu." Kai menyeringai melihat wajah merah Yonguk

"Cwih. Brengsek kau. yakk..."Yonguk melayangkan tinjunya kepada Kai. Namun lagi lagi tinjunya tertahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"oh... ternyata di sekolah kita sudah ada couple baru yah? hehe" ucap Yonguk dengan kekehan menyebalkannya.

"apa mau mu?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin yang langsung menjadi perhatian teman-teman kai dan Yongguk.

"oh ternyata kau bisa bicara juga ya? aku kira kau tidak bisa bicara." ucap Yongguk disertai nada kagum yang di buat buat

"Apa mau mu hah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan dingin

"hei sabar dulu cantik. Oke begini, kita tuntaskan urusan kita yang kemarin. Jujur aku paling benci yang namanya kekalahan. Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di lapangan Basket. Bagaimana? Kalau kau menang aku akan jadi budakmu selama 1 bulan. Tapi, Kalau aku yang menang kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku. Arasseo?" tawar Yongguk

"tidak masalah." ucap Kyungsoo dengan enteng.

"Yak! no micheosso. Bagaimana bisa yeoja sekecil dirimu bisa melawan mereka? yang Ada kau yang dijadikan santapan mereka tahu." Kai menatap sisnis kepada Kyungsoo yang begitu mudahnya menerima tantangan Yonguk.

"dan satu lagi, Neo! Aku bukan mainan mu. Jadi jangan sok akrab denganku."ucap Kyungsoo kepada kai.

"ohwch... memalukan seorang Kai baru saja ditolak oleh mainannya." ucap yongguk dengan kekehannya menyebalkan miliknya.

"Mwo? Hei Yeoja kecil, aku cuman ingin menolongmu. Tidak ada rasa terimakasih untukku? Cwih.. dasar". Bentak kai dengan marah

"Yah sudah terimakasih. Saya permisi". Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih sweetdrop dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Cwihh... sombong sekali yeoja itu. awas aku yah". ucap kai dengan muka merah menahan marah.

"hahahahaaha..." tawa Yongguk Dan teman temannya pecah sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kai dan teman-temannya.

"sudah lah Kai. Lebih baik kita ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi". Ucap Chanyeol

"hah... arasseo." Kai menghela napas kasar, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area kantin.

"Hoksi geu yeojaga... ania ania. Maldo andwae" ujar sehun dengan nada pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan

"ada apa sehun-ah? Musunirisseo?" Tanya luhan saat melihat tingkah aneh Sehun

"ania Hyung." sangkal sehun

"oh arasseo. Kajja ke kelas." Ajak Luhan

"ne Kajja". ucap sehun sambil berjalan menyusul teman –teman mereka yang didepan.

.

.

.

.

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hal yang paling di tunggu tunggu oleh murid XOXO HIGH SCHOOL. Termasuk murid kelas 2-1 C yang berhamburan keluar kelas. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang merapikan buku bukunya.

"hei yeoja kecil! kau jadi menemui Yonguk di lapangan basket? hah." tanya Kai kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan pergi dari kelas meninggalkan Kai yang menggerutu tidak jelas karena tindakan Kyungsoo.

"heh... sialan yeoja itu. Benar-benar memancing kesabaranku " gerutu Kai

"sudah lah, Kai. Ayo kita pulang." ucap Lay

"ne Hyung". Jawab Kai dengan malas

"Hyungdeul... apa kalian tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja itu Kepada Yonguk. Aku ingin melihatnya." Teriak sehun kepada Hyungnya.

"Buat apa sehun-ah? itu bukan urusan kita. Kajja kita pulang." ajak Baekhyun

'"ahh. Itu... itu aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku bisa mati penasaran jika aku Tidak mengetahuinya segera. Jebalyo hyungdeul." ucap sehun disertai aegyonya yang pasti bisa meluluhkan hati hyung-hyungnya.

"Arasseo-arasseo kita lihat mereka ne." timpal luhan dengan cepat

"aishh... si magnae ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Jinja!". Cebik Chen dengan kesal

"Memangnya apa sih yang membuat mu penasaran sekali Sehun?"Tanya Tao

"nanti aku ceritakan kalau dugaan ku benar" Jawab Sehun

"ada-ada saja sih magnae ini. Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Xiumin

"sudahlah ayo cepat, kita ke lapangan basket". ucap Luhan menengahi perdebatan teman-temannya.

 **IN BASKETBALL COURT**

Terlihat Yonguk dan teman-temannya sudah duduk menunggu kedatangan tamu spesial mereka di kursi penonton. Mereka sudah tidak sabar ingin membalas perlakuan yeoja manis itu kemarin, yang membuat mereka malu. Kali ini mereka tidak akan kalah dari yeoja sialan itu-Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan lapangan basket. Dia berjalan dengan santai dengan tas di sampirkan di kedua bahunya. Yonguk yang melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo langsung lompat dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan angkuh mendekati Kyungsoo dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

"Aku pikir Kau tidak akan datang? ternyata perempuan kecil sepertimu punya nyali besar juga." ucap Yongguk dengan remeh.

Terlihat Kai dan teman-temannya yang sudah sampai ke lapangan basket. Mereka berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo namun suara Sehun mengintrupsi langkah mereka. Sehinggah berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan Bingung

"Hyungdeul...lebih baik kita duduk di kursi penonton saja. Kita lihat apa yang akan Terjadi selanjutnya" ucap Sehun

"loh kenapa sehun-ah? bukannya kau ingin ke sini untuk membantu yeoja mungil Itu? Kok sekarang malah suruh kita duduk dan hanya menonton.?" Tanya Yixing Dengan nada bingung.

"Majja... Oh Sehun... apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau ketahui dari gadis itu? Aneh?" timpal Baekhyun

"Hyung siapa yang bilang kalau aku ke sini ingin membantu Yeoja itu? aku kan hanya Bilang ingin melihat apa yang akan di lakukan yeoja itu. Aisshh jinja..!" kesal Sehun sambil Mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan Hyungnya yang masih Loading.

"Arasseo... arasseo sehun-ah ayo kita duduk di kursi itu?"ucap Luhan menengahi Pertengkaran dongsaeng nya

"ne Hyung" ucap sehun. Mereka berjalan menuju kursi penonton. Sesampainya, di Kursi, Kai langsung bertanya kepada Sehun

"sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu penasaran Sehun-ah dengan anak baru itu?' Tanya kai kepada sehun disampingnya

"Nanti aku jelaskan, jika firasatku benar tentang ini." ucap sehun

"aisshhh si magnae ini ada-ada saja"gerutu chen.

Mereka mulai fokus ke Kyungsoo dan Yonguk

.

.

.

 **Kembali ke Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ucapan Yongguk, ia hanya memandang namja itu dengan datar. Yongguk yang kesal karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari ucapannya hanya meludah didepan Kyungsoo. Kemudian dengan Cepat melesatkan tinjunya. Tetapi dengan sigap Kyungsoo menghindar dari mereka. Kyungsoo Mulai membuka suaranya

"aku tidak bisa lama-lama bermain dengan kalian. Aku punya urusan yang penting lebih dari ini. jadi mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat"ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada malas

"MWO? yakk... yeoja sialan... beraninya kau yah?"ucap yongguk dengan garang sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat menangkap kepalan tangan Yongguk dan menendang perut Yongguk hinggah terpental ke belakang. Melihat itu Sehun semakin menyeringai. Ia sudah yakin. Namun ia masih ingin menikmati pertunjukan itu. Tidak kalah juga dengan sehun, teman-temannya tercengang dengan kekuatan gadis itu.

"hei kalian kenapa diam saja? Hajar yeoja sialan itu." ucap Yongguk dengan muka merah menahan marah. Melihat Bos mereka yang marah mereka langsung menyerang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepas tasnya dan melemparkannya kesembarangan arah. Yeoja itu dengan lihainya menahan semua serangan. Ia beberapa kali melesatkan tinjunya ke wajah lawannya dan tendangan nya. Lawannya tidak menyerah, mereka terus saja menyerang, terlihat dua namja yang berlari kearah kyungsoo dari belakang namun dengan cepat kyungsoo berbalik dan melayangkan tinjunya kepada namja itu, hinggah tersungkur ke tanah. Yongguk yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melayangkan tinjunya namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat menunduk dan menghantam perut Yongguk dengan kuat kemudian menendang pas diwajahnya, sehinggah Yongguk terjatuh ke tanah memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja terkena telapak sepatu.

Yongguk kemudian berdiri dan melayangkan tinjunya kepada Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya sehinggah berada di belakang Yonnguk kemudian dengan cepat menendang Punggung namja itu. Setelah memastikan semua lawannya tidak berkutik lagi, Kyungsoo berjalan mengambil tasnya kemudian sedikit merapikan pakaiaannya yang Kusut. Kyungsoo berjalan keluar ruangan lapangan basket tanpa noda sedikitpun di wajahnya. Melihat Kyungsoo keluar lapangan buru-buru Kai dan teman temannya berjalan mendekati Yongguk dan temannya yang masih meringis memegangi wajah dan perut mereka.

"heh... ternyata melawan yeoja saja kalian tidak becus? apa lagi melawan kami. Dasar lemah"ucap kai dengan nada mengejek

"Hei Kai jika kau merasa jago lawan Yeoja itu. Jangan hanya bicara saja. aku yakin kau akan kalah dengannya. Kau tidak ada tandingannya dengan dia. Kita sama sama Preman bung. jadi aku tau sampai dimana batas kemampuannmu. heh" ucap Yongguk dengan nada remeh meski harus menahan perih saat bicara. Mendengar Nada mengejek dari Yongguk, Kai ingin melayangkan tinjunya namun dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"dengar ya Yongguk aku tidak sama denganmu, aku lebih kuat dari mu.a kan aku Tunjukkan kepadamu kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Yeoja itu." Ucap Kai sambil mencengkram Kerah baju Yongguk.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu. Aku ingin lihat. hehe"ucap Yongguk dengan kekehannya.

"sialan kau" ucap kai garang kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Yonnguk kebelakang.

"sudahlah Kai, lebih baik Kita pulang sekarang. Suho hyung pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap Xiumin menenangkan Kai. Xiumin menarik lengan Kai agar segera pergi dari Tempat itu.

Kai dan teman satu geng nya segera masuk kedalam mobil masing Masing. Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata membelah jalan seoul Yang mulai sepi.

Kai sampai di mension kediaman keluarga Kim. Kim Jong In atau Kai memang anak konglomerat. Kekayaan keluarga Kai hampir setara dengan keluarga Kyungsoo. Tuan Kim Yesung Appa Kai termasuk pengusaha tersukses di Korea dan di Jepang. Perusahaan mereka bergerak di bidang tekstil. Mereka juga memiliki Rumah sakit. Kim Ryeowook eomma Kai sendiri memiliki butik yang terkenal di seoul.

Orang tua Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat sekaligus mitra kerja. Namun sepertinya Kai tidak tahu tentang yang satu itu.

.

.

.

Suho yang baru keluar dari kamarnya melihat kedatangan deongsaengnya –Kai- berjalan menuju kamarnya. Suho sendiri adalah Hyung Kai yang berada di kelas 3 SHS. Suho sebenarnya ingin menanyakan kemana Saja Kai? kenapa baru pulang? tetapi ia urungkan ketika melihat raut kelelahan dari adiknya. Kai merebahkan dirinya ke kasur King Zise nya dan langsung tertidur tanpa mengganti pakaian sekolahnya.

.

Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Kim, terlihat Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga. Suho bergabung setelahnya, mereka berbincang bincang sesekali tertawa. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Nyonya Kim menginstrupsi perbincangan mereka

"Yeobo kita hentikan dulu perbincangan ini. sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam." ucap Nyonya Kim kepada sang suami.

"ah... arasseo yeobo. Suho panggil deongsaeng mu! suruh menuju meja makan" ucap Tuan Kim yang mendapat anggukan dari Suho.

.

.

Suho mengetuk pintu kamar Kai, tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara CLECkk, keluarlah Kai dari kamarnya dengan handuk di kepalanya. Sepertinya uri Kai baru saja mandi guys.

"ada apa Hyung?" Tanya kai kepada hyungnya.

"Kai appa menyuruhmu ke meja makan sekarang" ucap suho

"arasseo Hyung"ucap Kai sambil melempar handuknya ke kasur kemudian menyusul hyungnya ke meja makan.

"Malam appa, eomma?"ucap Kai kepada orang tuanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"malam sayang" ucap eomma Kai

"Appa tidak menjawabku?" Tanya Kai sambil memandang Appanya

"oh... Jong In... mianhe nae adeul. appa terlalu asyik dengan koran ini sehinggah tidak mendengar mu Jong in."ucap tuan kim setelah meletakkan koran nya di meja. Kai mendengus mendengar jawaban appanya.

"Appa selalu saja begitu jika sudah bersama dengan Koran,asyik sendiri dengan dunia nya" ucap Kai

"hehe... mian Jong in. ya sudah sekarang kita makan." ucap tuan kim sambil terkekeh.

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan keheningan.

 **In Morning Mension Kim**

Di kediaman keluarga Kim tampak para maid yang bekerja dengan telaten. Di sebuah kamar dengan baground hitam nampak seseorang yang masih bergelut dengan selimut dan mimpi indahnya. Tidur indahnya mulai terusik karena bias matahari yang menyongsong masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menggeliat ,dengan kesal ia tendang selimutnya dan menggerutu.

"aishh...kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang sih? padahal kan aku masih butuh tidur.

Eomma juga kenapa ordennya di singkap juga. aishh... menyebalkan."ucap namja Tan itu sambil mengacak rambutnya. Jangan heran kenapa bukan maid yang menyingkap orden kamarnya melainkan eommanya! itu karena ia tidak ingin barang barangnya tersentuh oleh maid. Jadi yang membersihkan kamarnya adalah sang eomma tercinta. Kai beranjak dari kasurnya menyambar handuk dan melesat masuk ke

kamar mandi. selang 15 menit Kai turun dari lantai 2 menuju meja makan. Kai menyapa appa dan eommanya tidak lupa juga sang Hyung.

"Pagi appa, eomma, hyung?" ucap Kai sambil medaratkan bokongnya pada kursi di samping hyungnya.

"pagi nae adeul."sahut appa dan eommanya bersamaan. Suho tidak menjawab, ia Sibuk dengan sarapannya. Kai mendengus melihat tingkah hyungnya.

.

.

"eomma appa aku berangkat. bye"seru kai dengan beranjak menuju motor kesayangannya. terdengar suara **Brrumm brrumm brrrumm.**

 **. . .**

 **XOXO HIGH SCHOOL**

Kai samping di parkiran sekolahnya. Terdengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja saat Kai membuka helm nya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"kyaaa... Kai makin hari semakin ganteng" teriak salah satu yeoja

"omo... kai makin seksiiii..." teriak yeoja lain

"Kai aku ingin jadi pacarmu" teriak yeoja lain

Kai berjalan santai, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menyumpal telinganya denga aerphone hitam.

"Yak...chanyeol hyung tunggu aku." teriak kai saat ia melihat chanyeol jauh di depannnya. Ia berlari menghampiri chanyeol

"oh Kai..."seru chanyeol saat kai ada di sampingnya

"Yak hyung...tidak mendengar teriakan ku yah?"kesal kai pada Chanyeol

"mian kai aku menyumpal telinga ku dengan aerphone soalnya yeoja yeoja

Itu sungguh memekakan telingaku" jawab chanyeol sambil menunjukkan Aerphone putihnya.

"Hyung yang lain apa sudah datang?"tanya kai

"molla Kai. jangan tanya kepada ku, aku kan masih ada disini. jadi aku tidak tahu."jawab chanyeol.

.

Kai chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas, terlihat teman-teman geng mereka

Yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangku nya. sementara itu Chen yang melihat kedatangan Kai langsung meneriakinya

"Yak Kai..." teriak Chen

"Aishh...hyung bisa tidak kurangi volume suaranya?" balas Kai dengan kesal Sambil melangkah menghampiri teman temanya.

"hei eadeul-ah apa yang kalian bahas tadi? serius sekali."tanya Chanyeol

"ah geugeon, kita lagi bahas anak baru itu hyung"jawab Sehun seadanya

"ah... memangnya ada apa dengan anak baru itu?"tanya Chanyeol lagi

"itu loh yeol tentang yang kemarin? ingat kan?"tukas Baekhyun yang malah membuat Chanyeol tambah pusing, bukannya di jawab malah di tanya kembali-batin Chanyeol.

"ahh... mollayo kemarin kan banyak yang terjadi. Kemarin aku ketahuan sama seonbae kita nyuri minuman mereka. terus aku dimarahi oleh Lee saem karena lupa kerja tugas. terus kemarin juga waktu pulang dari sekolah aku hampir di tangkap polisi karena tidak pakai helm dan ngebut. kemarin juga ak-"ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena Tao memotong ucapannya.

"Hyung geumanhae. Geugeon anigu. ini kita lagi bahas tentang anak baru itu bukan Tentang yang menimpa hyung kemarin. bisa tidak sih hyung cepat sedikit mikirnya. aishh jinjja." sela Tao cepat.i a pusing dengan apa yang di ungkap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan Tao.

"aishh geumanhaerah. begini yah Yeol yang ganteng, pasang telinga baik baik yah? Kita itu lagi bahas tentang kejadian yang kemarin di lapangan basket, itu loh Perkelahian Bang Yongguk dengan si anak baru. ije neo aranya?" tukas Luhan yang Di balas anggukan oleh chanyeol.

"ah...geurokuna. aratta."balas chanyeol cepat. ia tidak ingin dapat sembur dari chingunya.

"oh Kai. By the way tentang yang kemarin Kau benar serius ingin menantang tuh si anak Baru? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau geng kita selama ini tidak pernah bermasalah sama yeoja. lagi pula kan itu kan Cuma omongan yongguk."tanya Lay pada kai

"ne hyung. lagian kan aku nggak mau geng kita di anggap lemah oleh geng-geng Lain." ungkap kai dengan mantap

"ia. aku mengerti dengan ucapan mu itu Kai. tapi apa tidak masalah kalau kita melanggar semboyan geng kita?" tukas lay

"hmm...aku juga setuju dengan Lay hyung. tapi akan lebih memalukan lagi apabila kita tidak menaggapi tantangan Yongguk. kita juga harus ingat dengan salah satu semboyan kita bahwa 'kita akan selalu menerima tantangan apapun yang ada' ya kan." saran sehun. tumben itu anak bijak hari ini. makan apaan dia? haha

"ne ne ne... aku setuju dengan saran Sehun. lagi pula aku juga cukup penasaran dengan kemampuan berkelahi anak baru itu. ya kan guys?" ucap Kris sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"oh... jujur saja aku juga sangat penasaran dengan yeoja itu."timpal baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"ahh... arasseo. aku ikut saja dengan pendapat kalian." ucap Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"arasseo. nanti aku akan memberi tahu ke yeoja itu." simpul Kai pada akhirnya

"arasseo Kai. semuanya kami serahkan kepadamu. sebagai pemimpin di geng kita" ucap Lay. akhirnya Lay menerima juga keputusan chingunya itu, meski jauh di lubuk hatinya memberontak untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"hei.. hei.. hei itu dia udah datang."ucap Chanyeol pelan kepada chingunya

"ahh... jinjja geu yeojaga neomu isanganeh." ucap Sehun pelan

"oh...neomu isanganeh." timpal Luhan di sebelahnya.

"geuman geuman... lebih baik kalian bubar sana! itu Song seongsaengnim, sudah datang" ucap Baekhyun

.

Pelajaran sejarah pun berlangsung dengan tenang, karena tidak ada yang bersuara. sebagian besar haksaeng tidur. Song saem pun tidak peduli dengan kelakuan muridnya, yang penting baginya ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran yang membosankan itu selasai juga. Song saem menata kembali buku bukunya. para murid pun segera berdiri dan mengucapakan salam

"berdiri! ucapkan terima kasih." teriak ketua kelas yang di balas murid lainnya

"Ghamsahmnida saem." ucapnya bersamaan

"oh arasseo. ittabayo."ucap Song saem kemudian melangkah keluar kelas.

"hei, neo! temui aku di lapangan basket sekarang! aku tunggu kedatangan mu." ucap Kai kepada Kyungsoo tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. setelah itu Kai berlalu dengan teman-temannya menuju kantin. Kyungsoo hanya memandang kepergian Kai dengan datar. ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kai. ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju keatap sekolah, ia ingin menenangkan diri dulu.

Kyungsoo sampai keatap dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia di tempat ituia menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar dan sarat akan ke frustasian

"ahhh..."

"ahh.. oppa nan eotteokaji? nan eotteokalkeoyo? apa aku harus ikut race itu lagi, tapi aku tidak yakin oppa? halsu isseulkah? saat-saat seperti ini aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiran oppa. nae maeum jinjja apahsseoyo oppa. bogoshippoyo oppa. "satu tetes air mata akhirnya keluar dari kedua mata bulat itu. Kyungsoo benar benar merindukannya, membutuhkannya di sampingnya untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo menerawang jauh dalam lamunannya, bulir bulir air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya, saat mengingat masa masa itu. Sungguh ini menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. setelah berpikir dengan keras dan menentukan pilihan, akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak dari atap itu menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

"yak neo sinibsaeng-"teriakan Kai kepada Kyungsoo berhenti karena tiba tiba Yoon saem masuk kelas.

Kelas kembali tenang dan haksaeng seperti biasa melanjutkan tidurnya. tapi lain dengan Kai yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. itu menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah. Kai ingin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo kenapa ia tidak datang ke lapangan basket tadi, namun ia urungkan karena ia tidak mau meledak sekarang di depan Yoon saem yang killer itu, bisa mati dia.

"sabar Kai sabar, masih ada waktu sepulang sekolah. tahan Kai, jangan sampai kau meledak sekarang"batin kai

Sehun yang melihat gelagat aneh Kai segera berbisik ke Luhan

"Hyung, seperti nya Kai marah besar. lihat tangannya yang mengepal kuat. ia seperti sudah siap menerkam mangsanya."bisik Sehun kepada Luhan sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah Kai.

"oh... kau benar Sehun-ah... Kai pasti marah, karena selama ini belum ada orang yang berani membuat Kai menunggu selama itu di lapangan basket." balas Luhan setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai ke arah Sehun.

"ahh aku harap Kai bisa mengontrol emosinya hyung?"harap Sehun

"oh.. nado sehun-ah. kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kai setelah pelajaran membosankan ini berakhir" bisik Luhan

"yah Hyung..." balas Sehun sambil bergidik. ia tidak bisa membayangkan kai yang sedang marah.

. . . .

Pelajaran Yoon Saem akhirnya berakhir juga. Setelah 2 jam menahan rasa amarah dalam diri Kai, akhirnya ia bisa juga melampiaskan kemarahannya sekarang kepada Yeoja mungil di sampingnya Ini.

"yak neo sinibsaeng! Kau tadi kenapa tidak datang ke lapangan basket, hah? Memang nya kau tidak dengar apa yang tadi aku bilang sebelum istirahat?" bentak Kai pada Kyungsoo setelah siswa lain pulang, yang menyisakan Kai dan teman se-gengnya dan juga Kungsoo pastinya.

"ahh... aku tidak pernah mengatakan mau menemui mu kan? itu hanya kemauanmu sendiri, jadi jangan salahkan aku?"ucap Kyungsoo dengan santai namun tak meninggalkan kesan dingin yang selalu ditunjukkan pada setiap orang lain.

"ahh... iya juga ya?" ucap Kai dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"geundae, tetap saja kau harus datang, karena yang menyuruhmu adalah aku. kalau orang lain, aku tidak peduli, tapi yang menjadi masalah disini aku? neo aranya?"sambung kai

"ssshhh...yak hari ini aku tidak ingin berkelahi, jadi jangan pancing emosiku, atau kau akan habis sekarang juga." balas Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Mwo?jangan pancing emosimu?y ak seharusnya kata kata itu yang harus keluar dari mulutku, bukan kau? Lagian memang kau bisa menghabisi seorang Kai? maldo andwee.."geram Kai

"aishh... geujasikie jinjja? gereom nan eocheoragu?"sergah Kyungsoo

"mworagu? geujasikie? arasseo, keinginan ku hanya satu yaitu menjajal kemampuan berkelahimu?" tantang Kai, ada nada meremehkan dalam perkataannya

"arasseo... kita ke lapangan basket sekarang" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin setelah melirik sebentar jam tangan nya.

'ahh... masih ada waktu sebelum race dimulai, secepatnya aku akan bereskan pengacau ini' batin Kyungsoo

 **Tbc**

Thanks... gomawo dah mau baca FF ini, nggak nyangka bakal ada yg respon nih ff hehe… gomawo.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR:D'Kyungiesooie**

 **TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo**

 **Rated: M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre:Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Preview**

"aishh... gaejasikie jinjja? Geureom nan eocheoragu?"sergah Kyungsoo

"Mworagu? Gaejasikie? Arasseo, keinginan ku hanya satu yaitu menjajal kemampuan berkelahimu?"kata kai, ada nada meremehkan dalam perkataannya

"Arasseo... kita ke lapangan basket sekarang" balas kyungsoo dengan nada dingin setelah melirik sebentar jam tangan nya.

'ahh...masih ada waktu sebelum race dimulia, secepatnya aku akan bereskan pengacau ini'batin Kyungsoo

 **Chapter 3**

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menuju ruangan basket. Di susul Kai dan teman se gengnya. Kyungsoo segera melepas tas dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah sesampainya ia di ruang basket. Ia mulai mengambil ancang ancang untuk melawan Kai dan teman Se-geng nya.

"WOW... sabar Sinibseang. Kita pemanasan dulu. Serius sekali."sergah Kai

"Tidak ada basa-basi lagi. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni pecundang seperti kalian"balas Kyungsoo cepat.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak basa-basi ya? Dasar!"geram Kai

"Sudahlah."ucap Kyungsoo malas.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan meninju Kai. Namun sialnya Kai

mundur ke belakang dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk maju lebih dulu.

"Sial... Mwo haneun goya?"geram Kyungsoo pada Kai

"Kalau kau mau melawan ku, langkahi dulu teman-temanku." Ucap Kai santai . Kyungsoo tidak menjawab melainkan ia menjawabnya dengan tinjuan yang langsung mengenai wajah Baekhyun.

"Aishh... sial!"desis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melayangkan tinjunya namun dengan sigap Kyungsoo menahannya dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga terbentur lantai. Baekhyun bangkit dan melayangkan tendangannya ke depan tapi kyungsoo bergeser Sehinggah tendangan baekhyun tidak mengenainya.

"Sial!"geram Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menendang baekhyun sehinggah terjatuh menimpa Chanyeol. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol maju ke depan dan melawan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melayangkan kepalan tangannya dan tepat mengenai pipi Kyungsoo, sehingga menimbulkan lebam di muka sang lawan. Kyungsoo tidak tinggal dia, dia membalas pukulan Chanyeol sebanyak dua kali dan menendang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menarik kerah baju Chanyeol kemudian menyundulkan kepalanya dengan kepala lawannya, sehingga Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kyungsoo kemudian melayangkan pukulan dengan punggung tangannya dengan keras. Chanyeol limbung sedikit kebelakang, namun ia masih bisa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Chanyeol mulai mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya dan kembali menerjang lawannya. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeser kepalanya ke samping sehinggah pukulan Chanyeol tak mengenainya. Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam ia menendang Kyungsoo dengan keras sehingga badannya menabrak tembok.

.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat dan menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo dan bersiap melayangkan kepalan tanganya ke wajah gadis itu. Namun tiba-tiba kepalan tangannya berhenti sehingga menggantung di udara. Chanyeol terpaku dengan wajah manis Kyungsoo. Ia menelusuri lekuk wajah gadis itu, mulai dari mata, pipi, hidung, bibir dan semua yang ada di wajah Kyungsoo.

"~Manis~"pikir Chanyeol. Teman-temannya memandang Chanyeol aneh.

"Ada apa dengan namja idiot itu?"begitulah pikiran mereka menurutnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Chanyeol yang mematung di depan wajahnya. Jujur Kyungsoo tidak suka di pandang se intens itu. Karena tidak enak di pandang oleh namja yang ada didepannya itu, Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menggantung di udara dan menyentak tangan namja itu yang masih ada dikerah bajunya. Chanyeol baru tersadar dari keterpakuannya setelah kyungsoo menyentak tangannya. Kyungsoo memandang dingin namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kyungsoo menghajar chanyeol dengan kepalan tanganya kemudian menendangnya dengan keras.

"Idiot!"umpat Kyungsoo. Bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo memandang aneh namja itu. Heran dengan sikapnya.

"Hei... Kyungsoo aku akan membebaskanmu, dengan satu syarat. Kalau kau mau jadi yeojachinguku maka aku akan menyuruh teman-temanku agar tidak mengganggumu lagi. Bagaimana? hem?"ungkap chanyeol sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Oh astaga Chanyeol, kau ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ckkkk

"MWO!"teriak teman-temannya kaget

"Yak.. CHANYEOL! NEO MICHEOSSO? MWOHANEUN GOYA? NEO JJUGULLE?"bentak Kai dengan nada tinggi

"Aniaya Kai. Nan Shimshimia."balas Chanyeol tanpa melihat kai.

"Eotte Kyungsoo?" lanjutnya lagi

"Cih, dalam mimpimu"decih Kyungsoo sadis.

"Oh ayolah Kyungiee!"ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah memelas. Luhan sampai ingin muntah mellihatnya. Kai. ia benar-benar geram dengan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Nan jinjja sigani eopseogodeun. Aku harus segera pergi"ucap kyungsoo geram. Kris mulai muak dengan Chanyeol, ia memutuskan melangkah melawan Kyungsoo, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol kepadanya. Kris melayangkan tinjunnya Dan dengan ahlinya Kyungsoo menghindar dan meninju balik perut Kris tiga kali. Namun bukan Kris namanya jika ia menyerah. Kris menangkis tinju Kyungsoo dan membalik tubuh Kyungsoo sehinggah terjatuh. Kris hendak melayangkan tendangan nya ke tubuh Kyungsoo namun dengan sigap yeoja itu berguling dan bangkit meninju Kris beberapa Kali. Kyungsoo menendang Kris dengan kuat sehinggah tubuh Kris terbentur tembok. Kris meringis memegang dadanya.

"Tak kusangka, kecil-kecil tapi tenaganya kuat"ucap Kris lirih.

Kris berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyerang nya dengan membabi buta. Sepertinya Kris terlalu semangat. Namun kyungsoo dengan lihainya menghindar dan menyerang balik Kris. Lama mereka bergulat, akhirnya kyungsoo bangkit sebagai pemenang setelah melayangkan beberapa tinju dan tendangannya kepada Kris. Jujur bagi Kyungsoo, Kris lawan yang cukup kuat. Kris sendiri tidak percaya dengan yeoja mungil yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kekuatannya benar-benar berbeda dengan porsi tubuhnya. Tendangan dan tinjunya benar-benar tenaga laki-laki.

. . .

Tao yang melihat teman-temannya yang lebam-lebam memutuskan melawan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia menendang kyungsoo dari samping sehingga mundur. Tao melayangkan tinjunya dan berhasil mengenai wajah Kyungsoo dan bibirnya Sedikit mngeluarkan cairan merah. Tao tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia melepaskan tendangannya dan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terbentur tembok.

Tao melayangkan tangannya menampar lawannya. Namun Kyungsoo menahan tangan Tao dan memelintir nya sera menendang tungkai kaki namja bermata panda itu dengan kekuatan penuh yang berhasil membuat Tao tersungkur. Tidak ingin menyianyiakan hal itu, Kyungsoo membungkuk dan melayangkan tinjunya beberapa kali kewajah Tao. Setelah itu kyungsoo melayangkan tendanganya mengenai dada Tao sehingga Tao meringis dan tidak bisa bergerak. Ia memegangi dadanya yeng terasa sangat sakit akibat tendangan itu. Kyungsoo melihat Tao meringis dan tidak bisa berdiri mengulurkan tanganya. Lama Tao memandang tangan itu akhirnya ia menerima uluran tersebut, dan tepat saat Tao berdiri meski tidak tegap Kyungsoo langsung berucap

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku punya urusan."ucap Kyungsoo datar di depan wajah Tao dan dengan langkah cepat ia mengambil tasnya. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo yang mengambil barang-barangnya segera melangkah mendekatinya dan memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap tajam Kai

"Kau mau kemana? Ini belum selesai."geram Kai sambil mengeratkan cengkaraman tangannya.

"Aku tidak bias melanjutkan ini"ucap Kyungsoo datar dan menghentakkan tangan Kai dengan kuat.

"PECUNDANG! PENGECUT! **"** bentak Kai

"Terserah."balas Kyungsoo datar.

. . .

Sepeninggalnya Kyungsoo, Kai terus saja menggumpat, membentak dan berteriak tidak jelas. Sehun yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Kai,s egera menghentikan namja tan itu.

"Yak.. Kai geumanhae. Memang kau tidak kasian apa dengan kita semua? Telingaku bisa pecah mendengar semua umpatan yang tidak jelas itu."ucap Sehun dingin. Mendengar larangan Sehun, Kai makin jadi-jadi sikapnya. Entah menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menendang apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sudah lah Kai, mungkin dia punya urusan penting"ucap lay sambil melangkah mendekati Kai dan mengelus pundak namja itu. Yang benar saja, Kai langsung tenang.

"Lagian kalau dipikirkan lagi, kita semua sebenarnya pengecut"sambung Lay lagi. Teman-temannya mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang tidak suka pada Lay. Lay yang merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarnya, segera menambahkan ucapannya.

"Sekarang kalian pikirkan kembali! Apa dengan bergantian menghajar seorang wanita adil menurut kalian? Jujur aku merasa pengecut, demi Tuhan ia seorang yeoja dan kita malah melawannya secara membabi buta? Oh ayolah jangan buat masalah lagi dengan yeoja. Kita hentikan semua ini yah, aedeul-ah?"sambung lay dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Hem…apa yang di bilang Lay benar, ini tidak benar, kita hentikan saja!"ucap xiumin menyetujui ucapan Lay. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Lay, kecuali Kai yang masih diam.

"Kai bagaimana denganmu?"tanya sehun kepada Kai

"Aku tidak bisa. Jika kalian ingin mundur, silahkan! Toh jika aku memang bisa dikalahkan olehnya itu berarti dia juga telah mengalahkan kalian semua. Ingat kekuatanku melebihi kalian. Jika ia berhasil, maka aku akan menjadikannya leader di Exo."ucap Kai panjang lebar

"Tapi Kai-"ucapan Chen terpotong karena Chanyeol langsung berucap

"Baiklah Kai. Aku setuju dengan ucapanmu. Bagaimana aedeul-ah?"tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang satu-satu chingunya

"aku sih setuju-setuju saja, karena semua ada ditangan Kai"ungkap Baekhyun bijaksana. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan teriakan cempreng dari Chen yang dasyat.

"YAK CHANYEOL!"teriak chen

"YAK KAPJJAGI-ah"teriak semuanya bersamaan sambil-mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Yak!Chen muka kotak! Bisa tidak kau berhenti berteriak di telinga ku. Aish! Telingaku…"ucap Chanyeol geram memandang tajam Chen yang cuman nyengir tidak jelas

"Chanyeol-ah, apa maksud mu tadi menawarkan hal semacam itu kepada anak baru itu, dan lagi kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama Kyungiee. Sok akrab!"ucap Chen sambil memutar bola matanya, diikuti anggukan antusias dari teman-temannya. Chanyeol memasang ekspresi menerawang sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Ckkkkkkkkk. Dasar

"Aigoo... anak ini benar-benar sudah gila"Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Yak.. CHANYEOL DAEDAPHAE?"teriak Chen lagi di telinga Chanyeol sehiingga si pemilik telinga mundur sedikit ke belakang sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

"Kyungiee… benar-benar manis. Matanya yang bulat, hidung mancungnya, bibir tebal memerah berbentuk hati. Ahh rasanya tadi aku ingin mencicipinya. Aku jatuh cinta aedeul-ah"ucap Chanyeol dramatis disertai semburat merah dipipinya.

"Ckkk… anak ini bener-benar sudah gila!" Sahut Chen, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain cengo dengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aish... sudahlah! Kita pulang sekarang!"ucap Tao menghentikan kecengoan teman-temannya.

"Ayo!"Timpal Kris. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan lapangan basket dan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum tidak jelas. Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun yang bertepuk tangan di depan wajahnya, mungkin ia kan terus berdiri seperti orang idiot di dalam ruangan basket itu.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju tempat parkir,Sehun bertanya kepada Kai yang ada disampingnya

"Btw, Kai! Nanti malam jadikan kita ikutan race di arena?"tanya sehun

"Race?"ulang Luhan di belakang Kai

"Emm… iya Hyung, nanti malam akan ada race balapan di arena Gangwondo"balas Sehun. Luhan hanya menganguk dan memutuskan untuk ikut, di ikuti anggukan antusias dari yang lain

"bagaimana, Kai?"Tanya Sehun lagi

"Arasseo. Nanti aku tunggu kalian di race ya?"ucap kai final dan diangguki yang lain.

 **SKIP...**

.

.

 **SIRKUIT BALAP DI GANGWONDO**

Malam yang mencekam, ditambah dengan denguran-denguran motor yang terdengar memekakan telinga di arena track balap itu. Tepatnya di GANGWONDO. Bulan yang bersinar terang menambah kesan kekaguman para peminatnya. Seolah-olah ikut memeriakan arena itu.. Setiap akhir bulan memang sering diadakan track balapan di area itu. Dan banyak gengster maupun anak-anak sekolahan yang akan mengikuti acara itu. Bahkan dari luar kota. Tidak salah memang banyak yang menyukai acara itu diselenggarakan, selain karena hiburan mereka juga menyiapkan uang taruhan yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Banyak yang ikut memeriakan arena itu. Tentu mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang,kan? Mereka tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Salah satunya yaitu geng EXO yang mulai memasuki arena balap. Memang mereka selalu aktif di arena itu beberapa bulan ini.

.

.

Terlihat Kai sang pemimpin yang baru datang dengan motor kesayangannya yang begitu mewah dan gagah bersama Lay di boncengannya. Motor dengan merek SUZUKI HAYABUSA . Motor dengan warna merah menyala itu seketika menjadi puat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah salah satu motor tercepat di dunia dengan harga yang tentu tidaklah murah. Di bagian tubuh motor di lingkupi dengan berbagai stiker mahal. Yang menarik perhatian adalah stiker dengan Tulisan EXO yang berwarna putih. Motor produksi tercepat di dunia dengan kcepatan tertinggi 188-194 mph(303-312 km/h). Motor ini mampu menghasilkan antara 151.5-162.6 bph tenaga kuda karena menggunakan 4 selinder, 4 tak, 16 katup, 1340cc, DOHC, cairan-cooled mesin. Tidak ada bedanya juga dengan Sehun yang datang bersama Luhan menunggangi motor birunya. KAWAZAKI NINJA GPZ900R dengan kecepatan tertinggi 151mph. Chanyeol di samping sehun juga datang bersama Baekhyun dengan motor merahnya dengan biru, Honda VF1000R. Dengan 98cc terlantar akibat mesin VF000R, pemberian kecepatan tertinggi 150 mph. Kris disamping Kai datang bersama Tao dengan motor kebanggaannya HONDA CBR1100XX SUPER BLACKBIRD dengan kecepatan tertinggi yang mencapai 178,5 mph. Chen yang baru datang bersama Xiumin dengan motor kuning . Motor sport MV AGUSTA MONZA. Chen Langsung berkoar-koar tidak jelas sampai Xiumin memukul helmnya dengan keras. Kai turun dari motornya diikuti dengan yang lain. Kai berjalan menghampiri Nickhun.

"Hyung?"panggil Kai pada Nickhun

"Oh...Kai! Neo Wasseo."jawab nickhun seadanya

"Ne hyung..oh ya Hyung, siapa saja yang akan ikut race ini?"Tanya Kai

"Orangnya masih yang itu-itu saja Kai. Tapi ada satu tambahan anggota lagi. Ia seorang lagendaris di race ini."ungkap Nickhun. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nya.

"maksud hyung? lagenda? apa ia pernah ikut race ini sebelumnya?"Tanya Kai lagi. Ia cukup penasaran dengan orang yang di maksud Hyungnya.

"oh? Ne, ia pernah ikut race ini sebelumnya tapi itu 1 tahun yang lalu. Setelahnya ia tak pernah ikut lagi, tapi hari ini entah apa sebabnya ia muncul kembali"ungkap Nickhun panjang

"Oh…. itu dia orangnya. oh?"tunjuk Nickhun tiba -tiba pada seorang pengendara motor, namun dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya heran.

"oh...geu sarami? geundae wae hyung, memandanginya seperti itu?"tanya Kai heran melihat ekspresi hyungnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ah... biasanya ia selalu bersama dengan pacarnya setiap ia mengikuti race ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bersamanya malam ini."heran Nickhun

"Oh...tapi kenapa ia tidak membuka helmnya padahal aku penasaran dengan wajahnya" Rasa penasaran Kai semakin besar.

"Kai, kau akan terpesona melihat wajahnya, dia yeoja yang cantik"ucap Nickhun semangat

"Oh ? Dia yeoja, hyung? Maldo andwae." ucap Kai tidak percaya

"oh….emang dia yeoja. Jangan bilang kau mengira ia namja. Seolma?"balas Nickhun dengan dahi berkerut

"oh...majjayo hyung. aku kira ia tadi namja, ternyata ia yeoja."ucap Kai lagi masih memasang wajah tak percaya.

"hahaha...tapi ia benar yeoja Kai. oh ya siap-siap saja kau kalah dari dia Kai, dia yeoja yang hebat loh."sahut Nickhun dengan nada mengejek di buat-buat

"ahh...maldo andwae hyung. selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam urusan apapun. geuronikka geotjjeongma hyung. naega halsuisseokoya"tegas Kai dengan bangga

"ok..Kai, aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya, Fighting!"ucap nickhun disertai kepalan tanganya menggantung di udara bertanda memberi semangat kepada Kai.

"arasseo hyung."balas Kai semangat

"oh ya hyung, aku kesana dulu!"jelas kai sambil menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya. Nickhun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kedatangan Kai langsung menyerang Kai dengan pertanyaan yang bertubit-tubit, hingga Kai geram dengan sikapnya langsung menjitak dengan keras dahi Chanyeol.

"Kai, geusarami yeogiseo neo ara? Kai apa dia akan ikut Race ini juga? tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? Kai dia terlihat familiar? Kai sepertinya ia hebat juga, ya kan?.Yakk Kai daedaphae!"geram Chanyeol karena pertanyaan tidak di jawab oleh Kai malah sebaliknya ia di jitak dengan Tuhan Chanyeol Bagaimana Kai bisa jawab Kalau kau bertanya banyak sekali, ditambah dengan nadanya yang cepat.

"aigoo Chanyeol… Bisa tidak sih kau bertanyanya tidak beruntun seperti itu? Bagaimana Kai bisa jawab kalau kau malah nyerocos tanpa rem. ckk"kesal Baekhyun yang dibalas senyum lima jari dari sang lawan.

"Kai jawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. aku juga penasaran dengannya."Timpal Sehun pada Kai

"ah...nan mullaseo, geundae Nickhunie Hyung malhaeseo, Kalau orang itu akan ikut race ini juga. Ia juga seorang lagenda. Tapi Nickhunie hyung bilang bahwa sudah setahun yang lalu orang itu tidak pernah muncul lagi entah apa sebabnya, Dan menurut Yang aku dengar dari Nickhun Hyung ia orang yang cukup tangguh, karena belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya sampai saat ini"jelas Kai panjang lebar

"wah...daebak! Geundae kenapa ia tidak membuka helmnya?.aku penasaran dengan muka namja itu?"tanya Luhan hyung

"Mwo? Namja? Geusarami namja aniyo, yeojaiyo"jelas Kai datar

"MWO?"teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Kai tentunya

"OH... dia yeoja"ucap Kai tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi chingunya yang lain

"Maldo andwae."ucap Kris tak percaya

"tapi sayangnya itu lah kenyataannya gege"ucap Tao pada Kris

"OMO! dia membuka helmnya, geundae chakkaman. Sepertinya aku tahu orang itu, tapi siapa ya?"Ujar Sehun yang selalu memperhatikan yeoja yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianya.

"Oh..majja. Muka nya familiar sekali."Lay ikut bersuara

"ahhh...mattda. Kyungsoo ania?"tebak Chanyeol tiba-tiba

"Chanyeol-ah . Neo Jinjja Kyungsooiega? Maldo andwae."ejek Xiumin pada Chanyeol yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang korban

"Majja... dia benar Kyungsoo."sahut Chen tiba-tiba. Semua memandang Chen heran kecuali Chanyeol tentunya

"Yakk Chen! Neo Eotteokhe ara? Hoksi Nodo Kyungsoo johaeyo?"tatapan xiumin menyipit kepada Chen tidak lupa juga dengan tatapan tajam dari chingunya yang lain terlebih Chanyeol

"a-ania. Nan ara karena aku ingat aku pernah berada dekat di wajah nya."jelas Chen takut takut. Namun ia segera menambahkan lagi ketika tatapan tajam itu makin tajam

"Ma..maksudku aku kan pernah mengerjai wajahnya waktu itu"jawab Chen. akhirnya Chen bisa bernapas lega setelah chingunya tidak menatapnya tajam lagi.

Chanyeol tak memperhatikan itu, ia malah berjalan dengan cool menghampiri Kyungsoo. Semua yeoja yang ada di track itu berteriak histeris, Karena teriakan itulah membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya. Tatapan terkejut ia munculkan beberapa detiks ebelum kembali mengacuhkan namja yang mendekat ke arahnya

"Chagiya...neo wae yeogisseo? apa jangan-jangan kau ingin melihatku tanding ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memenangkan race ini."ucap Chanyeol percaya diri.

 **KYUNGSOO POV...**

"Chagiya...neo wae yeogisseo? apa jangan-jangan kau ingin melihatku tanding ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memenangkan race ini. "ucap namja disampingku ini. aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Dan apaan itu panggilannya, benar-benar bikin aku muak. *pikir ku kesal

aku tak menghiraukan ocehannya. aku hanya memandang lurus kedepan tanpa ada niat membalas ucapannya. sejujurnya telinga ku panas mendengarnya. oh Tuhan kirimkan kanlah seseorang untukku*doaku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang namja yang aku kenal yang berhasil membuatnya bungkam seketika. Namja itu mengajak ku tos dengan ala hipop.

" ? eotteokhae jinaseyo?"sapa namja itu

aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya sebelum membalas ucapannya

"oh..nan ?"balas ku

"nado noona."balasnya

"Noona, kenapa noona tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah? uri eomma-appa neomu beogoshippoyo." ucap nya lagi sambil memandangku sendu

"noona, bappaseo Hanbin-ah"ucapku pada Hanbin. Ya ia Kim Hanbin teman sekaligus sudah kuanggap deongsaeng. ia memang sejak kejadian itu tidak pernah lagi ke rumahnya. entah kenapa aku merasa sulit mengunjungi rumah itu. terlalu banyak kenangan tentangnya. ahh kenapa jadi melakonlis begini.

"kapan-kapan noona datang ya.?"suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku

aku tersenyum tipis kemudian menjawab

"arasseo, saengi. OH ya bagaimana sekolahmu di LA?"tanya ku mencairkan suasana.

"Baik noona."balasnya singkat. aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"EKKHEM"tiba tiba saja terdengar suara deheman keras dari arah sampingku. oh astaga aku sampai lupa sama orang yang ada di sampingku ini. aku memutar bola mataku malas saat ia menatapku tajam seolah menanyakan"siapa dia?".

"Noona geunamjai Nuguya?"tanya Hanbin padaku sambil memandang bergantian kami bergantian. Aku ingin menjawab tapi keduluan dengan namja idiot ini.

"Cheoneun Park Chanyeol imnida. Naneun Kyungsoo Namjachinguieyo."

"MWO?.Noona matjjaya?"tanya Hanbin padaku dengan mata melotot

"Aniaya Hanbin-ah. noona geusarami mullaso"tegas ku pada Hanbin sambil memandang tajam Namja idiot yang ada disampingku. Bukannya takut, malah ia tersenyum lebar memangnya ada yang lucu apa? oh ya Tuhan singkirkan orang ini dari hadapanku.

"oh...cheoneun Kim Hanbin imnida hyung."ucap Hanbin pada Chanyeol sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"oh bangapta Hanbin-ah"balasnya sok akrab

"ne hyung, nado bangapta."Hanbin tersenyum tipis.

"Noona ingin ikut juga dalam race ini?"tanya Hanbin padaku

"ne Hanbin-ah.."ucapaku singkat.

"Baiklah Noona aku ke teman-teman aku dulu ya? Dan ingat mampirlah ke rumah jika noona tidak sibuk. Noona gidarikhae. ~Pay Pay noona~"ucap Hanbin sambil melangkah menjahuiku. aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya ia sama sekali belum berubah. Ahh...aku jadi ingat waktu ia merengek minta di belikan motor. ekspresinya benar benar menggemaskan

"~Kyungie~Geunamjai Nuguya? Chagi Deongsaeng?" oh aku terkejut dengan suara basnya itu. ah aku kira namja ini udah pergi... kenapa sih dia masih ada disini? Oh tidak-tidak kenapa semua teman-temannya berjalan menuju ke arahku. Ah..pasti karena namja idiot ini. Pasti Jadi panjang nih ceritanya..

"Yakkk...Chanyeol. Neo Yeogiseo Mwo Hae?"Pekik namja mungil dan bereyeliner tebal itu. Auwchh...suaranya..

"Nan? Nan Yeojachingu Mannasseo"ucap namja listrik ini

'MWO...Yeojachingu. Kapan aku jadi yeojachingu si telinga lebar ini. aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini"batinku

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau lupa membawa obat namja idiot ini?"cibir namja kotak di sampingnya.

"yakk...Chen Muka kotak, aku tidak sakit."desis telinga lebar

Aku tak menanggapi pertengkaran mereka. Aku lebih memilih memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain. Sebenarnya agak risih sih, so dari tadi namja tan yang ada di samping ku ini memandangiku dengan tatapan yak tidak bisa aku artikan.

'Aisshh...Kapan sih race ini mulai.'kesalku dalam hati

 **Dorrrr...Dorrrr...Dorrrr**

itu suara tembakan...

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc…**

 **Rated: M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre: Hurt, action, School Life , romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **preview...**

"Nan? Nan Yeojachingu Mannasseo"ucap namja listrik ini

'MWO...Yeojachingu. Kapan aku jadi yeojachingu si telinga lebar ini. aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini"

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau lupa membawa obat namja idiot ini?" cibir namja kotak di sampingnya.

"yakk... Chen Muka kotak. aku tidak sakit." desis telinga lebar

Aku tak menanggapi pertengkaran mereka. Aku lebih memilih memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain. Sebenarnya agak risih sih, so dari tadi namja tan yang ada di samping ku ini memandangiku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

'Aisshh...Kapan sih race ini mulai.' kesalku dalam hati

 **Dorrrr... Dorrrr... Dorrrr**

itu suara tembakan...

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Dorrrr... Dorrrr... Dorrrr**

itu suara tembakan...

Suara tembakan yang terdengar terhitung tiga kali, berhasil memutuskan atensi manusia yang ada disekitarnya. Suara tembakan menandakan bahwa Race akan segera i mulai. Mereka masing- masing menyalakan motornya dan menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat berisik. suara deruman motor dimana-mana menandakan race akan segera di mulai. Kyungsoo mengendarai motornya masuk ke arena race. Saat itu juga Geng exo ada di sana. Kyungsoo turun dari motornya menghampiri seorang namja putih, tegap, namun manis.

"Annyeong, Oppa?"sapa Kyungsoo datar pada namja itu.

"Oh... annyeong, Kyungsoo. Mwondae?"balas sang namja sambil tersenyum manis meski sang yeoja tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Oppa berapa uang taruhan malam ini?"sang yeoja kembali bertanya dengan nada datar

"Lumayan lah Soo, Kau lagi butuh uang ya? karena bisanya kau akan datang ke race jika butuh uang. Tapi kenapa kau baru sekarang menampilkan wajahmu lagi di race? kau tahu banyak sainganmu yang menanyakan keberadaanmu? dan kemana namjachingumu itu?"tanya sang namja- Nickhun-. Ekspresi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah, ia menjadi tegang, ia terlihat mengepalkan tanganya erat. Nickhun tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi yeoja yang ada di sampingnya itu. Namun tidak bagi Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandangi keduanya. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi yeojanya. Kai ia berekspresi datar namun tidak di pungkiri jika ia cukup penasaran dengan yeoja mungil itu. Ia masih menungggu jawaban dari sang yeoja mungil karena ia melamun cukup lama. Nickhun yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari lawan bicaranya, menolehkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sekitar. Ia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Sang yeoja tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya.

"Kyungsoo? Neo waegeurae? neo gwaenchana?"tanya Nickhun

"oh oppa, nan gwaenchana." balas Kyungsoo sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

DEG…

DEG…

DEG….

Itu suara detak jantung ketiga namja- Kai- Nickhun - Chanyeol.

'kyeopta' batin mereka bersuara.

Nickhun berdehem untuk menormalkan suaranya.

"ekhem... oh ya Soo, malam ini ada penantang baru bagimu. Sini ikut aku. akan aku kenalkan kau dengan mereka" Nickhun kembali bersuara setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya. Terlihat keduanya yang mulai beranjak menghampiri Sekumpulan namja yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

 **Kai Pov…**

 **.**

Kulihat ia dan Nickhun hyung berjalan menghampiri geng ku. Pasti Hyung ingin memperkenalkan kami pada yeoja itu. Meskipun sebenarnya kami sudah saling kenal tapi kan Nickhun hyung tidak tahu. Tapi karena memang peraturannya memang seperti itu, bagi peserta Race harus saling mengenal. Sebenarnya dalam race ini bukan hanya untuk memenangkan race tapi juga untuk persahabatan. Itu lah sebabnya Polisi tidak mengusik kami. Karena sebenarnya kita tidak melakukan balapan liar. Pendiri Race ini sudah mendapat izin dari polisi. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat sang ketua race. Sekarang mereka sudah ada dihadapan kami. Semua teman-temanku menatap Kyungsoo namun tidak ada yang bersuara. Sampai suara berat terdengar. Siapa lagi Kalau bukan Chanyeol. Uhh... aku kesal sekali dengan telinga lebar ini.

"Kyungie... "ucapnya dengan wajah ceria. Namun wajah ceria itu berubah ketika Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya. Wajah itu berubah menjadi kesal, namun tak lama kemudian berubah ceria lagi. Kulihat Yeoja itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mitchineom"decih Sehun melihat kelakuan Chanyeol

"Kyungie? Nugu Kyungie, Chanyeol-ah?"tanya Nickhun hyung pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dekat Kyungsoo kemudian merangkulnya. Dapat Kulihat matanya melotot dan memandang tajam Chanyeol. Tapi menurutku itu menggemaskan. Sedangkan Nickhun hyung mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol mencubit pipi Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi menggemaskan yang ditampilkan yeoja itu. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan penampakan yang ada di hadapanku ini. Secara refleks tanganku terkepal di saku jaketku.

"Kyungie? Seolma Kyungsoo?"tebakan Nickhun hyung berhasil menghentikan aksi Chanyeol.

"Ne hyung. Perkenalkan Geuyeojai, nae Yeojachingu."Kulihat Nickhun hyung melotot, sedangkan Kyungsoo memandang tajam Chanyeol.. Teman-temanku melongo mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Aku mempererat kepalan tanganku hinggah terdengar bunyi **Krekk...**

 **"** Waeyo Kai? Neo Gwaenchana?"tanya luhan hyung padaku. Mungkin ia mendengar suara itu. Aku melihat semuanya memandangku heran. Aku hanya bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

AUTHOR POV.

Kyungsoo memberikan deathgearl mematikan ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar melihat tatapan itu. Buru-buru ia membenarkan perkataannya

"aniyo hyung. Maksud aku.. aku calon? ya calon yeojachingu hehe."ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"oh ya Kyungsoo, ini lawan mu malam ini. Kai, sehun, Chanyeol & Kris. Tapi ada Yonghwa dan Jonghyun juga. Ahh... atau kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya Nickhun

"Sudah oppa, mereka teman sekelasku."jawab kyungsoo singkat.

"Jinjja? ahh... baiklah Soo. Semoga berhasil malam ini."ucap Nickhun.

"Ne... oppa"balas Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu menuju arah motornya.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan motornya kerah garis start. Diikuti yang lainnya yang ikut tanding malam ini. Kyungsoo berada di sisi kiri disampingnya Kai, Chanyeol, Yonghwa, Kris, Jonghyun,dan terakhir Sehun. Terlihat seorang yeoja berpakaian minim berdiri ditengah mereka sambil membawa pistol.

"1…"

"2…"

"3..."

 **Dorrrr...Dorrrr...Dorrrr**

sang yeoja berteriak dan menembakkan pistolnya ke arah langit. Seketika arena itu menjadi tegang. Arena balap menjadi ricuh dengan suara penonton yang menyoraki jagoan masing-masing. Tepat saat pistol ditembakkan, para motor itu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan garis start. Kai memimpin pada lintasan pertama kemudian diikuti Yonghwa dan Kris yang berada diposisi 2 serta yang lain di belakangnya. Selama balapan terjadi aksi saling kejar. Kyungsoo berusaha menyalip tapi tidak bisa karena tiba-tiba Sehun berada di depannya. Ia menginjak gas kemudian menabrakkan bagian depan motornya dengan bagian belakang motor Sehun yang selalu memblok jalannya. Motor Sehun oleng, namun masih bias bertahan. Kyungsoo sekarang berada di samping Kris dan Yonghwa. Kyungsoo menyerempet Kris dari samping hingga keluar dari lintasan balap, begitu pula Yonghwa yang ikut keluar dari lintasan.

"Sial!" geram keduanya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai dan menambah kecepatan motornya menyusul Kai. Selama balapan terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran. Kyungsoo mengendarai motor sportnya dengan kecepatan sangat maksimal. Ia tidak boleh kalah. Pada saat belokan Kyungsoo menambah kecepatannya saat melihat Kai yang memperlambat laju motornya karena memang belokannya sangat tajam dan licin akibat hujan. Tapi itu di jadikan kesempatan bagi kyungsoo. Ia tidak menghiraukan licinnya jalan yang penting ia bisa menang dalam race ini. Kai dan yang lainnya tercengang mereka kagum dengan kemampuan kyungsoo yang bisa mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi saat belokan sangat licin dan tidak memungkinkan untuk melaju cepat. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menurunkan kecepatannya malahan menambahnya. Sungguh gadis pemberani.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang memimpin dikuti Yonghwa kemudian Kai, Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jonghyun. Kai menyalip Yonghwa dan sekarang ia berada di posisi dua. Kyungsoo yang merasakan Kai akan memimpin. Langsung menarik gas dan seketika ia berada jauh dari yang lainnya. Secercah senyuman terukir di paras cantiknya ketika melihat garis Finish. Menambah kecepatan motor sportnya dan seketika Kyungsoo keluar sebagai pemenang dan yang lainnya menyusul belakangan. Nichkun menatap kagum Kyungsoo dan dikuti tatapan kagum dari arena race. Well siapa yang bisa mengalahkan sang ahli balap. Banyak yaang mengelu-elukan namanya. Tak terhitung berapa pujian yang ia dapat

"sudah ku duga. Ia pasti akan keluar sebagai pemenang. selama ini belum pernah ada 1 orang pun yang bisa mengalahkannya."ucap salah seorang namja yang begitu terpukau dengan kemampuan Kyungsoo.

"Ya kau benar. Ia memang sang ahli balap."balas namja di sebelahnya.

"dan juga pemberani. Bagaimana mungkin ia menambah kecepatan saat belokan tajam dan licin, disaat yang lain malah mengurangi kecepatan?"tambah yang lainnya.

"Seperti bisa uri Kyungsoo keluar sebagai pemenang. Aku kagum dengan kemampuan mu, Soo. Baiklah Soo, ini uangnya 30 juta won."ucap Nickhun saat menghampiri kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan uangnya.

"Gomawo oppa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."balas kyungsoo sambil menyalakan kembali motor sportnya tapi di hentikan oleh Chanyeol.

"tunggu Chagi. Nanti saja pulangnya. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang dulu? Ini baru jam 10"tahan Chanyeol menghasilkan dengusan tidak suka dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memaksa Kyungsoo turun dari motornya dan menariknya menuju teman-temannya. Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulutnya menyapa teman-temannya, ia di kejutkan dengan Kai yang menarik Kyungsoo paksa menjauhi mereka. Kyungsoo memberontak dalam tarikan Kai, Namun Kai semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Terpaksa ia diam mengikuti ke mana Kai membawanya.

.

Ternyata Kai membawanya ke tempat yang sepi. Kyungsoo menyentak kasar tangan Kai dan memandangnya tajam, namun di balas tatapan tajam juga.

"MWOHANEUNGOYA?"bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan besok sepulang sekolah temui aku di lapangan basket indoor."ucap Kai lembut

Kyungsoo merinding mendengar nada lembut Kai

"Mian.. aku ada urusan besok."balas Kyungsoo datar.

"Baiklah. Hari minggu temui aku disini. aku menunggumu"ucap Kai lagi

"Untuk apa? aku tidak punya urusan denganmu."dengus Kyungsoo malas.

"aku ingin menguji kemampuan berkelahimu saja, tidak lebih"ucapan Kai mulai terdengar datar.

"arasseo."timpal Kyungsoo akhirnya. Ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kai. Namun tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik kuat sehingga ia berbalik dan matanya membulat seketika.

~CHUP~

.

Saat merasakan sebuah bibir kenyal mendarat di bibirnya. Kai kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu mengacuhkan ucapannya. Oh.. Sebenarnya ia sudah kesal sedari tadi karena Chanyeol selalu memonopoli Kyungsoo.

"Uhh… Kau cemburu, Kamjjong" Suara author.

Kai memejamkan matanya menunggu respon dari Kyungsoo. Merasakan Kyungsoo yang tidak memberontak dalam ciumannya. Ia memutuskan melumat bibir sang yeoja dengan lembut dan pelan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo sehinggah ia membalas ciuman Kai. Tidak dapat di pungkiri kalau jantung keduanya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Kai, neo eodieya? Kyungsoo?"terdengar teriakan chanyeol yang memanggil mereka. Seketika Kyungsoo tersadar & langsung mendorong Kai. Otomatis ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyungsoo gelagapan & mukanya memerah menahan malu. Kai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat cantik dengan muka merona-Pikir Kai.

"KAI? KYUNGSOO?"teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari kearah mereka.

"Aishh... mengganggu saja"gumam Kai lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ada Apa?"tanya Kai malas saat Chanyeol ada di depan mereka.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia malah memeriksa Kyungsoo & memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo dari bawah sampai atas. Seketika matanya membulat melihat muka Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Kyungsoo Chagi, Gwaenchana? Apa Kai menyakitimu? Mukamu merah sekali"Tanya Chanyeol Khawatir, belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab Chanyeol langsung menarik kerah baju Kai & memukulnya.

BUGH.

"Yak... Kau apakan Kyungsoo? HAH?"Teriak Chanyeol di depan wajah Kai

teriakan Chanyeol terdengar hingga ke teman-temannya. Mereka berlari menuju arah Chanyeol. Mata mereka membulat saat Chanyeol melayangkan bogem mentah ke pipi Kai. Mereka berlari mencegah Chanyeol dan Kai yang kembali ingin bakuhantam.

"YAKK...MWOHANEUNGOYA?"teriak Kris pada keduanya sambil menatap tajam.

.

Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya melihat Chanyeol yang memukul Kai. Luhan yang melihat kyungsoo kaget langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Perlakuan Luhan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari yang lainnya. Sehun segera menarik Kyungsoo dari Luhan.

"Yak... Oh Sehun.. Mwo haneun-"ucapan luhan berhenti saat melihat temannya memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?"tanya luhan polos.

"Kenapa Kau memeluk Kyungsoo, Hyung?"tanya Baekhyun Dingin tidak lupa dengan tatapannya.

"aku hanya ingin menyadarkannya, karena tadi ia kelihatan kaget. itu saja."jelas Luhan enteng.

"TAPI KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMELUKNYA XI LUHAN"teriak mereka bersamaan kecuali Kyungsoo dan Luhan tentunya.

"Arasseo... arasseo.. naega Chal mothaesseo."Luhan menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Kyungsoo... apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu pucat."tanya kris. Yang lain mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo. tatapan khawatir mereka layangkan. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kyungsoo kemudian mengelusnya. Kyungsoo melotot mendapati perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Kai menarik kasar hoodie Chanyeol, yang berhasil mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang korban. Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi dari situ, namun tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Sehun.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu."ucap sehun datar.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa protes, tubuhnya lemah, ia membiarkan Sehun menariknya. Kai dan yang lainnya berteriak memanggil Sehun, namun Sehun hanya melemparkan kunci motornya ke arah Luhan. kemudian berlalu pergi bersama Kyungsoo meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menggumpati dirinya.

.

.

.

Keheningan sepanjang menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Sehun yang pertama memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Dimana rumahmu?"tanya sehun lembut.

"Samseong-dong Brown Stone Legend"jawab Kyungsoo lemah.

"Arasseo.. pegangan yang kuat, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh."ujar Sehun masih dengan nada lembut

Sehun kemudian melajukan motor Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan rata-rata menuju alamat yang tadi disebutkan oleh yeoja itu. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun karena tubuhnya sangat lemah dan ia lupa membawa obatnya. Bukan main senangnya hati Sehun. Lihat saja sekarang, tidak ada Sehun yang bermuka tembok tapi Sehun yang penuh senyuman.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memberhentikan motor Kyungsoo di depan sebuah rumah yang megah bak istana. Penjaga keamanan yang ada di sana langsung membukakan pagar. Sehun kembali melajukan motor Kyungsoo memasuki basement. Kyungsoo turun dari motor kemudian membuka helm sebelum berucap,

"Gomawo. Sudah mengantarku pulang."ujar Kyungsoo disertai senyum lemah.

"Gwaenchana.."balas Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

"Arasseo, nan ganda. Kau istirahatlah" sebelum pergi Sehun menyempatkan dirinya mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mematung mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Oh sudah berapa orang yang membuatnya menampilkan ekspresi ini pada malam ini.

"Cha… Chakkaman, kau pulang naik apa?"ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Dengan bus, mungkin."Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh kemudian tersenyum, melihat raut khawatir dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau…kau, eumm.. boleh memakai motorku, jika kau tidak keberatan."tawar Kyungsoo. Bukan apa-apa malam semakin larut, kalau Sehun naik bus bisa dipastikan namja itu tak dapat pulang karena mana ada bus tengah malam.

"Ania.. aku bias minta Luhan Hyung untuk menjemputku."tolak Sehun halus.

"Ah.. geureokkuna. Arasseo.. Jeoshimhae… aku masuk dulu."Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kea rah Sehun sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oh.. Mimpi yang indah. Kalau perlu mimpikan aku.."kalimat terakhir tentu tidak Sehun ucapkan dengan nada Tinggi, melainkan hanya sebuah gumaman lirih. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar. Sepertinya malam ini Sehun akan mendapatkan mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

TBC…..

.

Gomawo yang udah review and Follow nih ff.. hehe.

 **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc..**

 **Rated: M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre: Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **Preview**

"Cha… Chakkaman, kau pulang naik apa?"ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Dengan bus, mungkin."Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh kemudian tersenyum, melihat raut khawatir dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau…kau, eumm.. boleh memakai motorku, jika kau tidak keberatan."tawar Kyungsoo. Bukan apa-apa malam semakin larut, kalau Sehun naik bus bisa dipastikan namja itu tak dapat pulang karena mana ada bus tengah malam.

"Ania.. aku bias minta Luhan Hyung untuk menjemputku."tolak Sehun halus.

"Ah.. geureokkuna. Arasseo.. Jeoshimhae… aku masuk dulu."Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis kea rah Sehun sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oh.. Mimpi yang indah. Kalau perlu mimpikan aku.."kalimat terakhir tentu tidak Sehun ucapkan dengan nada Tinggi, melainkan hanya sebuah gumaman lirih. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Sehun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar. Sepertinya malam ini Sehun akan mendapatkan mimpi yang indah.

 **CHAPTER 5**

Sore yang cerah, ditemani dengan terik matahari yang menghangatkan hati di akhir pekan ini. Lalu lalang kendaraan menambah hiruk pikuk kota seoul. Pejalan Kaki yang berlalu lalang menambahkan suasana kota seoul yang padat. Well... diakhir pekan memang paling banyak peminat. Melepas penat karena bekerja atau sekedar menghibur diri. Di antara sekian banyak pejalan kaki, terdapat seorang yeoja mungil dengan mata bulat berjalan santai. Ia baru saja pulang dari panti asuhan untuk memberikan uang hasil balapannya kemarin, karena pemilik Tanah itu tiba-tiba menagih uang kepada ibu panti. Itu sebabnya ia mati-matian memenangkan race kemarin.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang memakai jaket, topi serta masker hitam menabraknya. Sang namja pelaku penabrakan terjatuh mendarat ke tanah. Tidak lupa juga dengan dompet hitam yang terlempar jauh. Sementara itu di lain tempat terlihat seorang namja dengan peluh di wajahnya, yang sedang berlari. Ia terlihat seperti mengejar seseorang. Dari kejahuan ia bisa melihat namja yang di kejarnya menabrak seorang yeoja dan terjatuh. Buru-buru ia mempercepat larinya sambil berteriak

"Yak.. kau pencuri berhenti!"teriaknya sambil berlari.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar seorang namja berteriak pencuri pada seseorang yang menabraknya. Buru-buru kyungsoo mentacle kaki si pencuri ketika pencuri tersebut ingin melarikan diri. Pencuri itu kembali mencium tanah akibat perlakuan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Dengan sigap kyungsoo meringkus namja tersebut. Seorang namja dari arah lain dengan napas terengah-engah datang di samping Kyungsoo. Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus.

"hah... hah.. hah.. Gomawo Ahgasshi, sudah membantu saya menangkap

pencuri ini."ucapanya disela-sela selahan napasnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan meraih dompet nya yang terlempar tadi dan berbalik menghadap sang yeoja yang tadi membantunya. Namun,ia tidak menemukan sang pencuri.

"Dimana pencuri itu, Ahgasshi?"tanya nya heran.

"aku melepaskannya."ucap Kyungsoo datar.

sang namja mengangguk kemudian berucap lagi

"perkenalkan aku Kim joonmyeon, biasa di sapa Suho"ucap Suho dengan tangan disodorkan ke depan. Kyungsoo melihat tangan Suho yang terulur ke arahnya sebelum menjabatnya. Suho tersentak merasakan tangan halus Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo."balasnya datar.

Suho tersenyum, tidak sadar terlalu lama menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kasar saat Suho tak juga melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Suho menggaruk tengkukknya yang tidak gatal. Kelihatan sekali jika ia gugup. Kyungsoo berjalan hendak meninggalkan sang namja, namun tangannya tiba-tiba di cekal oleh namja tersebut. Ia memandangi tangan sang namja yang menahannya. Menyadari pandangan yeoja tersebut, Suho buru-buru melepaskan tangannya... kemudian berucap.

"ahh... mian. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan sebagai ucapan

terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi."ucapnya dengan nada gugup.

"Dwaesseoyo, Suho-ssi. Gomawo"kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang namja yang memegangi dadanya.

 **SUHO POV.**

YA TUHAN... ada apa denganku? apa aku punya penyakit jantung? Kenapa berdetak sangat cepat, saat aku bertemu dengan yeoja tadi? Yeoja tadi meskipun wajahnya datar namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Bagaimana ya kalau ia tersenyum? uhhh... pasti sangat cantik berkali-kali lipat. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

"ahh.. paboya. kenapa aku tadi tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama?

"Neo… paboya, Suho.. aishh"

 **AUTHOR POV**

Suho berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan supermarket. Ya.. ia tadi sempat singgah di supermarket untuk membeli air minum. Namun,saat ia keluar ia malah kecolongan.

.

Skipp….

 **XOXO HIGH SCHOOL**

Akhir pekan kini berganti dengan hari baru. Di mana ada sekelompok orang yang memulai aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Di sekolah yang megah murid berdatangan bermaksud untuk menimbah ilmu, namun ada juga yang menganggap biasa atau mengeluh karena akhir pekan berlalu dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo terlihat memasuki halaman sekolahnya kemudian ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat hendak menuju kelasnya, ia dikagetkan dengan teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia berbalik, seketika matanya membulat melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal menghampirinya

"KYUNGSOO?"teriak sang namja sambil berlari ke arah Kyungsoo

"Hey Soo, Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya sosok namja tersebut saat tiba di depan Kyungsoo

"O-oppa. o-oppa, wae yeogiesseo?"tanya kyungsoo terbata-bata

"Oppa? Ahh.. oppa hari ini pindah ke sekolah mu. Aku murid pindahan."ucap namja itu kalem.

"Oh.. ya kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya namja itu lagi disertai senyum manis. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum meski hanya senyum tipis.

"Gwaenchana oppa. Oppaneun?"tanya kyungsoo

"oppa ijeneun gwaenchana. Terapi yang selama ini oppa jalani membuahkan hasil yang maksimal dan sekarang lihat aku bisa berdiri lagi."balasnya masih dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah. Oh ya oppa berada di kelas mana?"tanya Kyungsoo. mereka masih ada di depan kelas Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menatap keduanya penasaran.

"ini kelas oppa."jawabnya santai

"Mwo? Yeogie? tapi bukankah oppa seharusnya berada di bangku akhir tahun ini?"tanya nya bingung

"oh ya ampun Soo... bukankah karena kejadian itu aku jadi koma dan lumpuh selama hampir 1 tahun. Aku mana mungkin bisa sekolah saat itu. itu sebabnya aku masih berada di bangku 2."jelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyungsoo berubah pucat dan tangannya terkepal erat

"Mianhae oppa... nattaemunae.. oppa menjadi seperti itu. Mianhae oppa. Hikss... mianhae oppa.. cheongmal mianhae. Seandainya waktu itu ak-"ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat namja tadi memeluknya sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"ssstt.. Ini bukan salahmu Soo. berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ok"ucapnya dengan nada lembut tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka tidak sadar beberapa namja berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Yak.. Kau apakan, Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia menangis?"geram Chanyeol sambil menarik paksa Kyungsoo dari pelukan namja tadi.

Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya, kemudian berucap

"Dia tidak melukai ku, jadi berhentilah bersikap konyol."ujar Kyungsoo dingin

"Tapi Kyungie kau-"ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam.

"berhenti membahasnya."ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Setelah berucap seperti itu Kyungsoo menarik sang namja yang tadi di panggilnya oppa masuk kedalam kelas, meninggalkan beberapa namja yang menatap tajam keduanya.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong, kemudian diikuti sang namja tadi.

"Kyungsoo.. kenapa kau duduk disitu? Kau harusnya duduk bersamaku."ucap namja tan yang di kenal dengan nama Kai.

"biarkan aku duduk disini."ucap Kyungsoo malas

"Tidak.. bisa begitu Kyung."sanggah Kai

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat dengan kalian."Kyungsoo menanggapi sanggahan Kai dengan datar, kemudian membuka bukunya hanya sekedar untuk mengacuhkan Kai.

Namja yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, saat melihat Kyungsoo berdebat dengan namja tan itu.

Kai Dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing dengan beberapa pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otak mereka.

"Soo-ah kau ada masalah dengan namja-namja itu?"tanya namja disamping kyungsoo.

"Tidak oppa. Mereka hanya penggangu."jawab Kyungsoo, namun masih bisa didengar Kai dan teman-temannya.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kemudian menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya, lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Penghuni kelas kaget dengan kelakuan si pemimpin EXO itu. Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Mworagu? pengganggu? Cihh... siapa yang kau maksud pengganggu

nona Do?"Kai menekan setiap ucapannya.

"Kalian."ucap Kyungsoo datar

Kai hampir saja memukul Kyungsoo, kalau saja namja yang ada di samping Kyungsoo ini, tidak menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Hei... tenanglah bung. kau kasar sekali pada Yeoja."ucap sang namja

"Bukan urusanmu, lepaskan sebelum kepalan ini melesat ke arahmu."ujar Kai dingin

"Yak... Kim Jongin. Mwohaneungoya? kembali ke kursi mu."ucap seorang saem yang baru masuk. Kai hanya memandang datar sang saem sebelum berjalan ke arah mejanya. Jung saem hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Bagi yang merasa Cheonhaksaeng silahkan maju ke depan."ucap jung saem.

Namja yang dimaksud kemudian berjalan menuju depan untuk menyapa teman-temannya.

"anyeonghasaeyo. Nanaeun Lee Heowon imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Hoya. Banggapseumnida"ucap sang namja yang di kenal nama Heowon di depan semua teman- temannya & juga sang saem.

"Baiklah... silahkan duduk Heowon-ssi"ujar Jung saem.

Lee Heowon kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, di ikuti tatapan tajam dari para member Exo.

"Baiklah haksengdeul. Hari ini ibu akan berikan kalian tugas. Saya ingin kalian buat sebuah lagu. Minggu depan lagu itu sudah harus siap. Arasseo?"Jung saem berujar tegas

"Saem!"seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya

"ya... ada apa Yoona?"tanya sang guru

"begini saem, tema lagunya apa?"tanya Yoona

"terserah kalian. Aku tidak ingin kalian menjiplak dari penyanyinya.

aku ingin lagu itu murni dari pikiran kalian, perasaan kalian. Tuangkan

apa yang ada dalam hati kalian. Keluarkan semuanya. Kemudian

rangkai perasaan itu dalam sebuah lagu. Arasseo?"jelas Jung saem

"Ne algaeseumnida"ucap murid bersamaan.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu, karena sebentar lagi ada rapat. Jadi kalian

bisa Pulang sekarang."ucap Jung saem sambil berlalu keluar kelas

"Assa.."teriak beberapa murid sambil berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Soo-ah...nanti malam aku ingin ke rumahmu ya?"ucapan Hoya berhasil menghentikan kegiatan para member Exo -mari membereskan buku-

Member exo memasang telinga dengan tajam menuggu balasan

sang yeoja.

"Arasseo. Tapi untuk apa oppa? Tidak biasanya oppa datang ke rumah."Alis Kyungsoo mengkerut saat mendengar ucapan Hoya, membuat namja yang ada di sekitarnya menahan Detakan jantung mereka yang menggila karena ekspresi sang yeoja yang menurut mereka sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dari Jung Saem. mau ya Kyungsoo?"bujuk Hoya disertai puppy eyes, membuat member Exo mentapnya Jijik

"Arasseo oppa dan berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu."akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima bujukan dari Hoya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut nanti malam ke rumahmu Kyungie."ucapan Chanyeol tadi mengundang tatapan tajam dari yang lain terutama Kyungsoo.

"isshh... Buat apa Chanyeol-ah? Kau mau jadi pengganggu?"

desis Kai

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin ikut mengerjakan tugas Jung saem. Sekalian

juga aku buat lagu duet buat Aku dan Kyungie dengan aku main

Gitar. Eotte Kyungie? Mau ya... ya.. ya..?"Chanyeol mencoba membujuk

Kyungsoo disertai Aegyo-yang menurut member Exo seperti anjing

Hilang-.

"Andwae."tolak Kyungsoo datar

"Kalau Kyungie tidak mau... aku kan terus mengikuti Kyungie ke manapun Kyungie pergi."ancam Chanyeol

"Mwo?Arasseo... arasseo... kau bisa datang. cckckk"Kyungsoo pasrah saja.

"Assa.."Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu, Kami juga ikut.?"ucap member Exo bersamaan minus

Chanyeol yang kini lagi masang muka tidak rela.

"Andawee... andwaee.. kalian tidak boleh ikut."tolak Chanyeol

dengan keras.

"Wae? Kalau kami tidak boleh ikut, maka Kau secara resmi hari ini,

detik ini, menit ini juga kau bukan member Exo lagi"Kini giliran member exo yang mengancam Chanyeol.

"MWO? Andwae. Ahh.. baiklah kalian bisa ikut. Tidak apa-apa kan

kyungie?"Tanya Chanyeol dengan muka semelas mungkin

"Terserah kalian. aku tidak peduli"ucap kyungsoo datar, kemudian

pergi begitu saja di ikuti Hoya di belakangnya yang masih bingung

dengan pembicaran member Exo.

SKIP...

Sore ini, Kyungsoo dan Hoya sekarang berada dalam perjalanan menuju panti asuhan-LOVE HOUSE.

Tadi Hoya datang kerumah Kyungsoo, bermaksud mengajak

Kyungsoo ke Panti, karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi

anak-anak panti. Di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat seorang yeoja

paruh baya dan juga gadis kecil yang diseret keluar dari sebuah

rumah sederhana oleh beberapa namja berjas. Betapa Kaget nya

mereka, saat melihat perlakuan namja-namja itu. Namja-namja itu

mendorong Sang yeoja paruh baya dan gadis kecil itu. Kemudian

namja-namja itu melemparkan tas lusuh-yang kita ketahui

itu isinya pakaian. Sang yeoja bersimpuh di kaki sang namja,

memohon-mohon kepada sang namja dengan sang anak yang terus

menangis di dekapannya. Kyungsoo dan Hoya mengepalkan tangan

nya saat melihat namja itu menendang kasar sang yeoja paru baya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mereka, begitu pula dengan Hoya.

Kyungsoo membantu sang yeoja paruh baya tersebut berdiri.

kemudian memandang tajam namja-namja berjas di depannya.

"Mwo haneun goya?"tanya Kyungsoo tajam

"Mereka sudah lama menunggak, tapi mereka tidak pernah

membayar tunggakan nya. Jadi terpaksa kami mengusirnya nona.

Jadi sekarang pergi lah, ini bukan urusan kalian."ucap namja dengan

perut buncit.

"tapi kalian tidak perlu kasar dengan mereka. Kalian tidak lihat

Ahjumma ini punya seorang gadis kecil di dekapannya? Kalian

melukainya. Dan aku paling tidak suka dengan itu."balas Kyungsoo

masih dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah nona. Kalau itu mau anda, kami tidak punya pilihan lain.

kalian bungkam mulut yeoja sialan ini."perintahnya kepada anak

buahnya.

"Oppa lindungi Ahjumma ini, aku urus mereka dulu."ucap kyungsoo

tanpa memandang hoya.

"Tapi Kyung-,"ucapan Hoya tidak di idahkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo

malah langsung memukul namja botak yang ada dihadapannya.

BUGH...

BUGH...

BRAKK...

BUGH..

Kyungsoo melumpuhkan semua namja-namja berbadan besar itu.

Meski pun ia harus mendapat 1 pukulan di wajahnya, sehinggah

meninggalkan lebam. Tapi itu tidak ada artinya bagi Kyungsoo.

Semua namja tadi langsung kabur terbirit-birit.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Hoya dan Ahjumma tadi serta sang anak.

"Ahjumma gwaenchana?"Kyungsoo bertanya lembut, beda sekali

dengan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya.

"Ne.. Gwaenchanha Agasshi. Gamsahamnida."ucap sang yeoja paruh

baya disertai senyum manis yang di balas senyum manis juga oleh

Kyungsoo. Sementara Hoya yang menyaksikan hal itu juga

tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya

"Bagaimana dengan gadis cantik ini? Gwaenchana?"tanya Kyungsoo

lembut masih dengan senyum manis.

"Gwaenchana eonnie. Gamshamnida."ucap gadis kecil itu kemudian

turun dari pangkuan sang eomma. Kyungsoo Jongkok untuk

menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Ne."jawab kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus kepala sang gadis kecil

kemudian menggendongnya.

"Ahjumma... Bagaimana kalau Ahjumma tinggal di panti asuhan saja?

Saya khawatir namja-namja itu datang lagi dan melukai Ahjumma"

tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tapi.. anak saya yang laki-laki masih belum pulang. Saya Khawatir

Ia akan mencari saya."sang yeoja mengungkapkan kegelisahannya.

"Baikl-"ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong dengan suara namja yang tiba-

tiba berteriak dari belakang.

"EOMMMAA..."teriak seorang namja pendek sambil berlari menghampiri sang eomma.

"Eomma... Gwaenchana? Eodie appo?"tanya sang anak khawatir

tanpa memperhatikan yeoja bermata bulat yang memandangnya

dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan begitu pula dengan namja

di samping sang yeoja.

"Gwaenchana.. Chagi."ucap sang eomma menenangkan

"Ahh... syukurlah.. aku kira eomma di pukul lagi oleh namja-

namja itu. Mianhae eomma, tidak bisa melindungi eomma

dan Seo Mi. Ehh- Eomma, Seo Mi eodissseo.?"sang namja yang tadi

berujar panjang kini mulai panik kembali.

"Oppa... na yeogisseo."Seru gadis kecil itu.

Sang namja berbalik, betapa terkejutnya sang namja saat melihat

Yeoja bermata bulat di hadapannya yang sedang menggendong sang

deongsaeng.

"Kyung... Kyungsoo? Neo wae yeogisseo?"tanya sang namja gugup

"Dia yang menolong eomma Chagi. Oh ya chagi kau mengenalnya?"

tanya sang eomma sambil memandang keduanya

"Ne eomma ia teman satu kelas ku. Dia Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.."

ucap sang namja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Ahh... jadi namanya Kyungsoo. Perkenalkan Kyungsoo saya Eomma

Byun Baekhyun, Byun Sooyoung."ucap sang yeoja paruh baya

yang di ketahui bernama Byun Sooyoung.

"Ne.. ahjumma.. Kyungsoo Imnida."ucap Kyungsoo sambil

membungkukkan badannya masih dengan gadis kecil di dekapannya.

"Oh ya.. Baekhyun-ah tadi Kyungsoo menawari eomma untuk

tinggal di panti asuhan, bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya sang eomma.

"Panti asuhan? aku tidak masalah di mana pun, asal aku bisa bersama

eomma & Seo Mi. Seharusnya dari dulu kita pindah eomma karena aku tidak ingin eomma di ganggu oleh namja-namja itu. Aku Khawatir, Tapi eomma tidak apa-apakan kalau sementara waktu kita tinggal di panti asuhan, sampai aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru?"tanya Baekhyun

"Gwaenchanha Chagi. Eomma minta maaf karena selalu menyusahkan Baekkie."ucap sang eomma sambil mengelus pipi sang anak.

"Ania eomma. Eomma adalah eomma terhebat dalam dunia."

ucap Baekhyun disertai senyum manis.

"Oh ya Kyungsoo... di mana panti asuhan yang kau maksud?"

tanya Baekhyun.

"Mari ikut saya. Kebetulan tadi saya ingin ke sana mengunjungi mereka. Kajja Gadis manis"ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis

kepada Sang gadis kecil di gendongannya.. kemudian berjalan kedepan di ikuti Hoya di sampingnya

"Kajja eonnie.. Horee"seru sang yeoja kecil dengan ceria.

Baekhyun mematung melihat sisi Kyungsoo yang lembut kepada

adiknya. Sooyoung yang melihat anaknya mematung langsung

menyenggol sang anak.

"Kau menyukainya?"tanya sang eomma dengan nada menggoda

"Nugu?"tanya baekhyun Bingung. Sooyoung memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Akhh... appo eomma."adu Baekhyun

"Ishh.. jangan pura-pura. Kau menyukai Kyungsoo kan? Eomma

tahu chagi hanya dengan melihat tatapan yang kau berikan

ke kyungsoo."Sooyoung kembali menggoda sang anak

"A... a.. nia... eomma"ucap Baekhyun gugup disertai muka merah

"Isshh... Kojitmal. Liat wajahmu merona.. hahaha. ternyata anak

eomma sudah dewasa."Sooyoung masih menggoda baekhyun.

"Ahh... eomma geumanhae."rajuk baekhyun

"Arasseo.. arasseo. Sekarang ayo susul adikmu. Mereka sudah

jauh. Ayo"sang eomma menarik Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu

menyusul Kyungsoo, Hoya dan juga sang anak.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju panti, Baekhyun dibuat tertegun oleh tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya begitu berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang dingin. Oh bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya bergaul bahkan tertawa bersama adiknya. Itu semua entah kenapa menggetarkan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun, Tanpa sadar Baekhyun semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona gadis itu

Skip…

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di Mansion keluarga Kim, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna hitam itu, terdapat seorang namja tampan yang tengah berbaring yang menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Hah…" Sang namja tan tersebut menghela napas kecil. Sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Oh, sebenarnya sudah 2 hari yang lalu ini, pikirannya selalu kacau.

"Aigoo….berhentilah memikirkannya Kai."sang namja bermonolog sendirian. Pasti sudah bisa ditebak kan kalau namja itu adalah Kai alias Kim Jongin.

.

Kai kemudian memegang bibirnya, tiba-tiba perasaan senang menghampirinya. Hatinya entah kenapa begitu berbunga-bunga mengingat ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo. Kai kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke dadanya, ia dapat merasakan detakan yang luar biasa di sana. Ia seakan-akan baru saja melakukan lari marathon, padahal yang ia lakukan hanya berbaring.

"Nan jinjja wae geurae? Hoksi…" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tidak mungkinkan ia menyukai Kyungsoo, secara Yeoja itu begitu dingin di tambah lagi ia masih ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo tentang perkelahian itu. Kai terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, tidak menyadari eommanya yang memasuki kamarnya. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat putranya yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jongin-ah, neo wae geurae?"Tanya sang Eomma sambil mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kai.

"Oh, eomma?"Kai terkesiap saat mengetahui keberadaan eommanya di kamarnya.

"Wae Gurae, hem?"Tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil mengelus rambut legam sang putra. Kai kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang eomma, kemudian menelusupkan kepalanya di bagian perut Ryeowook sambil memeluk pinggang sang eomma, sepertinya uri Kai sedang ingin bermanja ria.

"Malhae, neo wae geurae?"Kai kemudian mendongak melihat sang eomma dengan alis bertaut bingung.

"Naega Waeyo, eomma?"Tanya Kai balik, Ryeowook kemudian mencolek hidung pesek* sang anak dengan gemas.

"Kau terlihat frustasi, chagi. Apa kau punya masalah?"Tanya Ryeowook, Kai kemudiian menggeleng enggan membeberkan masalahnya ke sang eomma.

"Arasseo, jika tidak ingin bicara, eomma maklum."Ryeowook kemudian mengelus pipi Kai lembut. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dalam kamar itu.

"Eomma?"panggil Kai tiba-tiba pada Ryewook, sang eomma hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan Kai.

"Eumm… eomma, Naega Chinguka Isseo. Nae Chinguki mencium seorang yeoja, tapi yeoja itu sangat dingin dan juga yeoja itu adalaah musuhnya. Menurut eomma apa teman aku itu menyukai yeoja itu?"Tanya Jongin sambil memandang Ryeowook.

"Eumm…. Beri eomma penjelasan dulu, kenapa temanmu itu mencium yeoja itu?"Tanya Ryeowook

"Awalnya dia marah karena yeoja itu selalu mengacuhkannya, dan ia juga tidak suka saat yeoja itu berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain. Menurut eomma apa temanku itu menyukai yeoja itu?"Tanya Kai lagi setalh menceritakan tentang 'temannya' walaupun sebenarnya tokoh yang ia maksud adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kai tidak mungkin memberitahu eommanya kalau namja itu adalah dirinya.

"Apa kau merasakan hatimu terasa terbakar saat melihat yeoja itu berdekatan dengan namja lain?"

"Ne, eomm-, MWO? Nae Chinguki, Nan ania eomma."Kai dengan cepat menyanggah maksud perkataan sang eomma.

"Ara.. ara.. neo chingu." Jawab Ryeowook dengan senyuman

"Jadi bagaimana, apa hati 'temanmu' itu terasa terbakar saat melihat yeoja itu berdekatan dengan namja lain?"Tanya Ryeowook sambil menekankan kata teman.

"Ne, eomma. Rasanya ia ingin melenyapkan semua namja di bumi ini supaya tidak ada yang mendekatinya."jawab Kai

"Itu yang dikatakan temanku."tambah Kai lagi.

"Namja itu bukan hanya menyukai yeoja itu tapi sudah mencintai sang yeoja."Jawab Ryewook

"Cinta? Jadi aku mencintai yeoja itu?"Tanya Kai tanpa sengaja

"Eh… maksudku, teman aku itu mencintai yeoja itu? Begitukah eomma?"ralat Kai kemudian. Ryeowook sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah gugup anaknya.

"Ne, sudah pasti namja itu mencintai yeoja itu. Semua gejala yang dideritanya itu adalah penyakit cinta."jawab Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan namja tan itu dengan cepatnya meraih kunci motornya dan segera pergi dari kamarnya meninggalkan sang eomma yang menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc…**

 **.**

Hai! Hai! Aku kembali lagi nih dengan FF gaje ini, semoga suka ya. Ok, aku mungkin ngak akan berhenti mengucapkan kata Gomawo bagi yang udah review dan follow & favoritin ff ini, aku benar-benar ngak nyangka ada yang mau baca karya ku. Hehehe… Btw maaf ya ngak bisa balas review kalian. Tapi percayalah aku senyum2 baca review Chingudeul, serius. Hehehe…. Bagi yang penasaran tentang 'Someone' nya Kyungsoo akan saya ungkap secara perlahan. Jadi Tunggu ya? Ya sudah sekian dari aku, bye bye… Muachh

 **Thanks For : dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc.**

 **Rated: M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre:Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **Chapter 6**

 **ToNight in Mansion Do**

Malam harinya di kediaman mansion Do. Tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa Hitam kerlip-kerlip seperti bintang di atas langit. Terlihat seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang sedang berkutak dengan buku musiknya. Ia terlihat pusing, beberapa kali ia mencoret buku musiknya bahkan mengacak rambut hitam legam panjangnya. Hingga suara bel menginstrupsi kegiatannya. Ia beranjak keluar kamar berniat membukakan pintu sang tamu.

 **ting..tong..ting..tong..ting..tong**

"Tidak usah Ahjumma, biar aku saja yang buka. Ahjumma silahkan istirahat kembali."ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat seorang maid yang hendak membukakan pintu.

"Ne agasshi."balas sang maid sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Cekleck

"Oppa... ayo masuk. Mian, Lama bukanya"ucap Kyungsoo mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk kedalam mansion Do.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya di ikuti Hoya di belakangnya

.

"Soo-ah apa tema lagumu?"tanya Hoya di sela-sela pengerjaan Lagu ciptaannya.

"Entahlah oppa.. aku masih bingung menentukan temanya. Mood ku benar-benar rusak karena tugas ini. Oppa tahu sendiri setelah kejadian itu aku tidak pernah mau lagi berhubungan dengan yang namanya musik. Itu akan mengingatkanku dengannya."ucap Kyungsoo di sertai tatapan sendu.

"Mianhae Soo. Oh ya, apa kau pernah mengunjunginya lagi?"tanya Hoya

"Ani oppa. Aku tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi. Aku takut Penyakitku kambuh lagi saat mengunjunginya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah mengunjunginya."ucap Kyungsoo lirih

"Bagaimana Kalau besok sore kita mengunjunginya? Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, Soo. Dia pasti senang saat kau mengunjunginya, Bagaimana?"tawar Hoya

"Bisakah oppa? aku tidak yakin."tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Hoya mengangguk mantap menjawabnya

"Baiklah Oppa... Oppa jemput aku besok sore."ucap Kyungsoo Final

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terketuk.

"Agasshi.. teman-teman agasshi ada di sini sekarang. Apakah saya suruh masuk atau bagaimana Agasshi?"tanya sang maid di balik pintu.

"Suruh saja masuk ahjumma, pintunya tidak di kunci."balas Kyungsoo balik

 **Cleck...**

Terlihat beberapa namja yang memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak kaget lagi kalau main Chanyeol membawa teman segengnya- Kai,Sehun,Luhan.

"Annyeong, Kyungie?"sapa Chanyeol dan tanpa diduga Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba mencium pipi Kyungsoo, yang menghasilkan pelototan dan delikan tajam dari Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan

"Yak! Yak! Chanyeol apa-apaan, kau?"Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"AKHH!"Teriak Chanyeol saat Luhan dengan sadisnya menjitak dahi mulusnya.

"Jangan. Macam. Macam"ujur Luhan memperingati, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang masih membulatkan matanya karena tingkah Chanyeol barusan.

"Minta maaf ke Kyungsoo, hyung"celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Mianhaeyo, Kyungie"ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Mwo..ha..neun…goya…"Ujar Kyungsoo terbata-bata saat chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Yakk...Chanyeol lepaskan Kyungsoo. Dia sesak Bodoh"kesal Kai sambil menarik paksa tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hehehe... mianhae Kyungie."ucap chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya sama-sama kebetulan aku bawa gitar."ujar Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan gitar kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah."ujar mereka semua yang ada di kamar Kyungsoo.

Seketika keadaaan dalam kamar itu hening, hanya terkadang terdengar suara petikan gitar chanyeol.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, ia merasa Canggung duduk di antara para namja. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah taman belakang rumahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman yang sudah tersedia di sana. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam menyapu wajahnya. Yeoja itu asyik dengan dunianya bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tidak sendirian di tempat itu. Namja yang ada di samping Kyungsoo, terus menatap Sang yeoja yang memejamkan mata dengan senyum manis. Namja itu terlihat memegang dadanya, yang berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat senyum Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo begitu polos, bagaikan seorang yang bayi yang baru lahir. Mata bulat yang selalu memancarkan aura dingin itu, hilang bersamaan saat mata bulat kelam itu menutup. Namja tan itu terus memperhatikan sang yeoja tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, seolah-olah ia takut hanya dengan kedipan mata satu kali, yeoja itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Biarlah, ia merasakan pedihnya nanti asalkan tak sedetikpun ia melewati pahatan indah dari ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget saat melihat yeoja itu meneteskan airmata dengan mata yang masih tertutup, dengan tangan bergetar, ia menangkupkan wajah sang yeoja kemudian menghapus air matanya. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat melihat sang pujaan meneteskan cairan bening itu, rasanya bagaikan ditikam ratusan belati, ia bahkan meringis menahan sakit di dadanya. Sang yeoja yang diperlakukan seperti itu, secara refleks membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Jong.. Jong in."ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Uljima.. Kau tahu ini"sambil mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya

"sangat sakit saat melihat kau mengeluarkan airmata, bagaikan tertusuk oleh ratusan jarum, rasanya perih, mengiris perlahan-lahan hingga tanpa ku sadari ia berlumuran darah, Dan kau tahu ini selalu berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat senyummu, seperti aku baru saja melakukan lari maraton yang sangat jauh. Jadi kumohon,biarakan ia berdtak abnormal daripada berdarah."ujar Kai sendu, kemudian mengecup kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wae geuraesso, Jong in? Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu berbicara dingin kepadamu, tidak pernah menghiraukanmu. Neo, wae geuraesso?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Karena aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ah. Ku mohon Biarkan aku mencintaimu, tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin membalas perasaanku, tapi biarkan aku ada di samping mu, Kyungsoo-ah."ujar Kai penuh ketulusan, ia sudah bertekat akan menghadapi segalanya setelah pengakuannya ini. Ia tahu, pasti setelah ini Kyungsoo akan semakin membencinya. Tapi, Kai juga tak bisa terus menyembunyikan rasa cinta ini. Kai, tahu waktunya tidak pas dengan moment yang sekarang, tapi melihat yeoja itu yang begitu terluka dan kesepian membuat dirinya terdorong untuk melindunginya. Untuk kali ini, biarkan Kai berusaha.

"Mainhae Jong In-ah. Nan Mothae. Kau belum tahu masa laluku dan aku juga belum mengenalmu terlalu dekat. Mianhae Jong in-ah"ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Kai yang ada diwajahnya. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Kai yang ada di sampingnya juga ikut memandang ke depan dengan tatapan yang sangat menyakitkan. Kai tahu Kyungsoo akan menolaknya, tapi kenapa rasanya begitu sakit. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta dan ia langsung ditolak. Kai ingin marah, tapi kepada siapa ia harus melampiaskannya. Tiba-tiba Kai merasa menyesal mengikuti kata hatinya, jika saja ia tetap berpegang teguh pada egonya dan tidak mengikuti ucapan eommanya, Kai tidak akan merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyungsoo-ah?"tanya Kai memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kai kembali bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Aku... aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang tugas Jung saem. Aku tidak bisa membuat lagunya."jawab Kyungsoo lirih dengan menunduk dalam, tanpa berani menatap sang lawan bicara

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo-ah? tugas itu begitu mudah. Kau ingat apa yang Jung saem katakan. Perasaan. Tuangkan perasaanmu. Lepaskan semua beban yang ada di hatimu ungkapkan lewat lagu Dan masalah tadi kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkanya. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."setelah mengucapkan itu Kai berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap Punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Kai kembali kekamar Kyungsoo.

"Kai, kau dari mana saja?"tanya Sehun.

"kamar mandi."jawab Kai datar.

"Luhan Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung, Sehun, aku pulang dulu. kalian masih mau disini?"tanya Kai sambil membersekan buku-bukunya

"Sebentar lagi Kai"jawab Luhan dibalas anggukan dari Kai

"Baiklah Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."tanpa menunggu balasan dari teman-temannya Kai berlalu keluar kamar meninggalakan teman-temannya yang memandangnya heran.

Ditangga Kai berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang dulu Kyungsoo-ah"ucap Kai dengan senyum tipis.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Soo-ah, Neo Gwaenchana? Matamu sembab."tanya Hoya saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sembab.

"Gwaenchanha oppa. Mataku tadi terkena debu dan aku menangis karena perih, itu sebabnya mataku sembab."jawab Kyungsoo Bohong, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"ohh... Soo-ah aku pulang Dulu, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah."ucap Hoya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pamit pulang dulu Kyungsoo-ah, ini sudah malam."timpal Luhan juga yang diangguki Chanyeol dan juga Sehun

"Emm... baiklah. Ayo aku antar kalian ke depan."jawab Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri hendak mengantar tamunya pulang.

"tidak perlu Kyungie Chagi. Kau istirahat saja! Kau kelihatan lelah."Chanyeol melarang Kyungsoo yang hendak mengantar mereka ke depan, yang di sambut anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan."ucap Kyungsoo disertai senyum tipis.

Keempatnya pun meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Do.

SKIPPP...

 **XOXO HIGH SCHOOL**

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia terlihat tersenyum tipis, mengingat perkataan Kai tentang tugas Jung saem. Karena perkataan Kai yang kemarin berhasil membalikkan moodnya untuk menulis lagu. Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di Kursinya disamping Kursi Kim Jong In. Ya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dekat Kai. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri, Ia seharusnya menghindari Kai. Namun ia malah melakukan yang sebaliknya. Entahlah Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas mulai ramai, murid mulai berdatangan. Terlihat Kai yang memasuki kelas dengan rambut acak-acakan di ikuti beberapa teman EXO. Kai tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo yang kembali duduk di kursi samping tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya Kai kaget melihat Kyungsoo mau duduk di kursi itu, Kai mengira kalau Kyungsoo akan menghindarinya setelah pengakuan perasaan nya semalam. Namun Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya. Betapa senangnya hati Kai. Kai mendaratkan bokong seksinya di kursi samping Kyungsoo. Kai terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kai berdehem sebentar kemudian berucap kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ekhem... Kyungsoo-ah, nanti saat istirahat bisakah kau menemuiku di lapangan basket indoor?"tanya Kai gugup

"Untuk apa?Kau masih ingin menjajal kemampuan berkelahiku?"Tanya Kyungsoo balik, tidak di pungkiri kalau nadanya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Ani.. ania. Maksudku Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanya kan kepadamu dan itu sangat penting. Bisakah?"ucap Kai hati-hati

"Baiklah."ucap Kyungsoo final. Kai tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

Tidak lama kemudian Kim saem datang diikuti 2 murid di belakangnya yang berbeda gender.

"Ok.. anak-anak. Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru lagi. Aku harap kalian bisa membantu keduanya dalam beradaptasi di sekolah ini."ucap Kim saem tegas. Kelas menjadi riuh. Melihat dua murid itu yang mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kemurid baru. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat mereka berdua yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan smirk yang menyimpan sejuta rencana.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kyungsoo-ah"batin kedua murid baru itu.

Bukan cuma Kyungsoo yang terkejut. Hoya pun terkejut melihat kedua murid baru itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Hoya tau bahwa sebentar lagi bencana besar akan datang.

Kyungsoo mengenalnya, bahkan sangat mengenalnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal kuat di atas pahanya.

"Hyuna?"gumam Kai namun, masih bisa di dengar Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenal mereka?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tidak. Ahh... maksudku aku hanya mengenal Hyuna, tapi kalau namja di sampingnya nan molla."ucap Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju dua murid yang berjalan ke meja yang ada di belakangnya.

Namja yang berjalan bersama Hyuna menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Kyungsoo Chagi."ucap namja dengan name tag Hyunseung. Kemudian menegakkan kembali badannya menuju mejanya bersama Hyuna tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya. Member Exo dan Juga Hoya memandang Kyungsoo. Member Exo menatap Kyungsoo heran, terutama Kai. Sedangkan Hoya terlihat Khawatir.

SKIP...

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lapangan basket Indoor untuk menemui Kai. Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan lapangan basket indoor. Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai yang menunggunya di kursi penonton dengan kepala di tundukkan. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kai. Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di kursi sampingnya. Kai tersenyum sangat manis saat itu. Kyungsoo yang melihat senyum kai yang begitu manis,berdehem untuk sekedar mengatur detak Jantungnya yang menggila.

"Ekhem... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanya kyungsoo datar berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Emm... begini kyungsoo-ah. Tentang pengakuan perasaan ku kemarin, bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya? Ma... maksudku, tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin membalas perasaan ku, tapi bisakah aku menjadi temanmu?"tanya kai gugup.

Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir keras, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda menyetujui ucapan Kai. Kai tersenyum puas, secara refleks ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Sedangkan yang di peluk berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Ahh... mianhae kyungsoo-ah. Aku terlalu bahagia. Mianhae."ucap Kai setelah melepaskan pelukannnya. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Baiklah, kajja ke kelas."ucap Kai, kemudian berdiri diikuti Kyungsoo. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo selama menuju kelasnya. Siswi-siswi yang melihatnya pun melayangkan padangan tidak sukanya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa risih di tatap seperti itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu. Tapi Kai semakin mempereratnya. Akhirnya ia pasrah saja.

Sesampainya di kelas, banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka heran dan juga pandangan kesal. Namun, Kai bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Member EXO memandang kesal ke arah Kai,yang seenaknya saja mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Kai & Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi masing-masing. Sedangkan Hyuna & hyunseung saling tatap sambil melemparkan Smirk.

SKIPP...

Pada jam istirahat yang kedua. Hyuna menghampiri Kyungsoo,kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Temui aku diatap. Kau harus datang, kalau tidak kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."bisik Hyuna kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Kai mengernyit heran. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya menyusul Hyuna. Belum sempat Kai mencegah Kyungsoo pergi, Ia langsung di interogasi oleh member Exo tentang insiden pegangan tangan tadi.

 **Di Atap**

Kyungsoo & Hyuna berdiri saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo menatap Hyuna dengan tatapan yang paling dingin, sedangkan Hyuna biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kai, Kyungsoo?"tanya Hyuna datar

"Cih...kau menyuruhku kseini hanya untuk itu?"tanya kyungsoo tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"ckck... baiklah, jika kau enggan menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apapun hubungan kalian, aku ingin kau menjauh dari sisi Kai. Atau Kai akan bernasib sama seperti Myungsoo."ucap Hyuna memperingatkan Kyungsoo.

Mendengar Nama Myungsoo keluar dari mulut Hyuna, membuat Kyungsoo tersulut emosi, dengan cepat ia melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Hyuna.

"Jangan pernah kau sebut nama itu melalui mulutmu. Atau aku akan membunuhmu."geram Kyungsoo

"Wahh... setelah membunuh Myungsoo kau juga ingin membunuhku?." hyuna berucap santai

"aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun, jaga ucapanmu , Hyuna."marah kyungsoo.

"Cihh... apa Kau bilang, bukan pembunuh? KAU MEMBUNUH MYUNGSOO KYUNG, KAU PEMBUNUH."teriak Hyuna di akhir kalimat.

Mendengar teriakan Hyuna di akhir membuat emosi Kyungsoo meledak. Kyungsoo kembali melayangkan pukulan di wajah Hyuna bertubit-tubit. Pandangan Kyungsoo sekarang adalah pandangan membunuh. Sementara Hyuna hanya 2 kali membalas pukulan Kyungsoo, selebihnya ia tidak mampu lagi. ia kewalahan membalas Kyungsoo.

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH"teriak Kyungsoo disela-sela pukulannya kepada Hyuna. Hyuna sekarang berada dalam posisi berbaring sementara Kyungsoo berada di atas tubuh Hyuna.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hoya dan member EXO terlihat mencari Kyungsoo. Hoya begitu khawatir . ia berlari ke lantai dua. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo kepada murid lain yang berpapasan dengannya dikoridor.

.

Hoya semakin mempercepat larinya saat mendengar seseorang siswa yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo pergi ke atap. Di sela-sela larinya, ia menelpon Kai dan menyuruh yang lainnya menyusul ke atap.

.

.

.

Brakk…

.

Hoya membuka kasar pintu atap. Matanya membulat lebar. Ia berdiri mematung di belakang Kyungsoo.

.

BRAKK..

Tidak lama kemudian member EXO datang ke atap. Ekspresi mereka tidak berbeda jauh dengan Hoya….

.

.

TBC

.

Annnyeong, reader-nim, aku kembali lagi nih dengan next Chapter untuk ff ini. Sekarang udah bisa nebak kan siapa "someone"nya Kyungsoo. Dan yang minta moment Kaisoo aku dah kasih tapi mungkin tidak terlalu sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian.

.

Tidak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasih, karena dah mau baca, follow dan favoritin ff gaje ini. Oh ya, maaf banget karena baru update so aku lagi disibukin dengan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Itu ajah, sih cuap-cuap dari ku, hehehe… sampai jumpa next Chapter…

 **Thanks to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Member exo**

 **Rated : M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt, action, School Life , romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Mata Kai melebar melihat penampakan di hadapannya ini. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hoya dan Juga member EXO yang lain. Bagaimana tidak, Hyuna sekarang tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang sudah berdarah-darah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terus memukuli Hyuna di bawahnya. Mereka tersadar saat Kyungsoo berteriak

" **ARRRGGHHHHHH..."** teriak kyungsoo sambil menjambak rambutnya. Namun setelahnya ia langsung tak sadarkan diri. Ia jatuh di atas Hyuna. Hoya dan yang lainnya langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Soo-ah... Soo-ah. Ireona,oh? ireona Soo-ah. Jebal Soo-ah."Hoya terus mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah ada di dekapannya. Hoya terlihat sangat Khawatir. Tidak jauh beda dengan member EXO, tatapan mereka semua terlihat khawatir. Tidak ingin terlalu lama di tempat itu, Kai segera mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo dari dekapan Hoya kemudian menggendongnya ala Bridal Style.

"Aku dah Hoya akan bawa kyungsoo kerumah sakit, kalian juga harus membawa Hyuna ke rumah sakit." setelah mengucapkan itu Kai melangkahkan kaki nya cepat membiarkan member EXO mengurus Hyuna diikuti Hoya di belakangnya. Aksi Kai itu tidak luput dari perhatian siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengan mereka di koridor. Banyak yang memandangi mereka heran.

Kai sampai di parkiran,s egera Kai menyuruh Hoya untuk menyetir, sedangkan ia dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang mobil Hoya. Hoya melajukan mobilnya di atas rata-rata, bahkan ia melewati lampu merah saking paniknya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Kai dan hoya segera masuk ke dalam dan sama-sama berteriak memanggil dokter.

" **UISANIM ... UISANIM ... UISANIM..."** teriak keduanya, tidak perlu menunggu lama perawat segera berlari ke arah mereka sambil mendorong bangkar.

Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu di depan rawat inap Kyungsoo. Namun sang dokter belum juga menampakkan diri hanya untuk memberi kabar baik atau buruk. Hoya mondar mandir terus sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi sedangkan Jong In hanya duduk dengan kepala ditunddukkan dalam.

.

Suara langkah kaki menggema disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Terlihat beberapa namja tampan dan manis yang sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Hoya dan Kai melihat beberapa namja berlari ke arah mereka dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kai-ah, Kyungsoo eotteokhae?"tanya langsung chanyeol, ia terlihat masih menetralkan deru napasnya yang terasa habis akibat berlari. Yang lainnya juga terlihat menunggu jawaban Kai dengan was-was

"Molla. Dokter belum keluar juga."ucap Kai lirih

semuanya hanya mengangguk lesuh, mereka memutuskan duduk disamping Kai. Keheningan melanda mereka. Tidak lama dokter keluar dari ruangan, mereka semua memberondongi pertanyaaan kepada dokter.

"Eotteokhaeyo, uisanim?"tanya Hoya, disusul pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari namja yang ada disitu

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja? /Kyungsoo gwaechanhayo? /apa Kyungsoo sudah sadar, Uisa?/ bolehkah kami menjenguknya?"tanya mereka sedikit mendesak.

"Apakah anda semua keluarganya?"tanya sang dokter.

"Aniyo, Uisanim, geunyang chingukieyo. Geureom uri chingukie otteokhaeyo ?"tanya Hoya cepat.

"Emm... begini pasien belum sadar. Ia terlihat sangat shock dan stress berat. Kalian bisa menunggunya di dalam, tapi saya harap kalian tidak mengganggu ketenangannya."jelas sang dokter.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, dimana orang tua pasien? ada hal penting yang ingin saya beritahukan kepada mereka."tambah sang dokter

"Mwondaeyo, uisa-nim? kalau itu mengenai kondisi Kyungsoo, uisanim bisa bilang ke kita semua."tanya Kai khawatir.

"Chwaeseongmnida , ini masalah penting. Kalian masih terlihat muda dan kalian juga masih sekolah. Ini hanya bisa di hadapi oleh orang tua pasien."tolak dokter halus. Mereka semua hanya menggangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi."ucap sang dokter kemudian meninggalkan namja-namja itu yang diam dengan beberapa pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Hoya melangkah masuk keruangan tempat Kyungsoo dirawat diikuti oleh Member khas obat-obatan pertama menyapa indra pembau mereka. Dapat mereka lihat seorang yeoja dengan mata bulatnya terpejam damai, namun Wajah yang memucat, serta jangan lupakan bibirnya yang dulu cerah sekarang seperti mayat hidup menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sungguh mereka sangat miris melihattnya. Hoya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping kasur Kyungsoo. Diikuti member Exo yang duduk di sofa Lain yang sedikit berjauhan dari kasur Kyungsoo. Keadaan hening, hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam dan suara detak jantung Kyungsoo yang tertera di monitor. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kai yang pertama memecah keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

"Hoya-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Apa sebenarnya Hubunganmu, Hyuna,dan namja murid baru itu dengan Kyungsoo?"tanya Kai pada Hoya, namun Hoya hanya diam membisu.

"Iya,kenapa Kyungsoo memukul Hyuna seperti itu?"timpal Sehun yang juga sedari tadi penasaran.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan namjachingu Kyungsoo?"tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Namun Hoya enggan untuk membuka suaranya.

"Kyungsoo jinja namjachingu nuguya?'tanya Baekhyun juga.

"Daedaphae Hoya-ah, urika araseomyeon, uri dwajo halsu isseo gogatta."(Jawablah Hoya, setidaknya jika kami tahu, kami rasa bisa membantu). ucap Kris sedikit memaksa.

"Nantilah, kalian tanyakan itu. Yang penting sekarang kita tunggu dulu Kyungsoo sadar."ujar Luhan menengahi yang di balas anggukan kurang semangat dari yang lain.

namun, tiba-tiba Hoya membuka mulut dari keterdiamannya beberapa saat.

"Sasireun nan, Kyungsoo, Hyuna, Hyunseung, geurigu Myungsoo-ie, jinan chingukieya. Pada saat itu Myungsoo memutuskan untuk membuat geng yang bernama GROWL. Kami semua menyetujuinya, dan saat itulah kami mulai merekrut beberapa anggota. Growl beranggotakan 15 orang. Growl sering terlibat perkelahian, ataupun taruhan. Misi kita ini hanya satu yaitu uang. Meski semua anggota Growl orang Kaya, tapi itu bukan punya mereka melainkan orang tua. Uang yang kami dapatkan kami sumbangkan ke panti asuhan yang kami beli untuk anak-anak jalanan. Untuk panti asuhannya aku rasa Baekhyun sudah tahu."jelas Hoya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Para member EXO langsung menatap Baekhyun memintaa penjelasan. Merasa ditatap Baekhyun pun berucap

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sebaiknya kita dengarkan lanjutan Hoya hyung dulu."tawar Baekhyun yang disetujui oleh yang lain. Kemudian mereka memberi kode kepada Hoya untuk melanjutkan.

"seiring berjalannya waktu, GROWL menjadi geng yang sangat terkenal. Tidak jarang kami ditegur oleh orang tua jika terlibat perkelahian. Tapi kami semua menganggap itu sebagai angin lalu. Kalian pasti tahu jika dalam dunia seperti itu pasti ada musuh, terlebih kami yang pada saat itu memiliki banyak musuh, setiap hari kami harus berkelahi menghadapi musuh-musuh yang hanya ingin mengalahkan GROWL. GROWL adalah geng yang tidak bisa dikalahkan. Tentu saja karena kami memiliki ace yang sangat hebat yaitu Duo Soo. Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo. Kami sering memanggil mereka dengan panggilan seperti"Hoya sedikit tersenyum saat bercerita.

"Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo adalah pasangan yang tidak bisa di pisahkan. Di mana ada Myungsoo disutu ada Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya. 2 Bulan kemudian Myungsoo menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, tentu saja Kyungsoo langsung menerimanya karena ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun ternyata Hubungan mereka tidak disukai oleh Hyuna dan Hyunseung. Karena Hyuna menyukai Myungsoo sedangkan Hyunseung menyukai Kyungsoo, meskipun begitu mereka tidak terlalu menunjukkan rasa tidak suka nya kepada Duo Soo ini. GROWL tetap berjalan dengan sempurna. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian Kyungsoo membuat keputusan yang sangat membuat GROWL emosi terutama Hyuna dan Hyunseung."jelas Hoya panjang sesekali menarik nafas untuk menetralkan suaranya.

"Jadi namja Chingu Kyungsoo adalah Myungsoo?"tanya Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh Hoya.

"Tunggu dulu, dari tadi kau selalu menyebut nama Myungsoo. Apakah Myungsoo yang kau maksud adalah Kim Myungsoo putra sulung pasangan Kim WooHyun dan Kim Seongyeol? Kim Myungsoo itukah yang kau maksud?"tanya Jong In penasaran. Jong In terlihat was-was menunggu jawaban dari Hoya.

"Tidak mungkin kan, itu Myungie Hyung?"tanya Kai dalam hati.

''Iya. Ia memang Kim Myungsoo putra sulung keluarga Kim. Neo eotteokhae ara? setahuku Myungsoo tidak terkenal di kalangan para pebisnis. Karena ia selalu menghindari wartawan. Hanya hanbinlah yang di ketahui oleh wartawan sebagai putra tunggal dari keluarga Kim. Ataukah Kau sempat bergabung dalam sebuah Geng, di mana kau salah satu musuh kami?"pertanyaan Hoya diakhir sedikit mengintimidasi.

Kai terlihat kaget, mendengar jawaban Hoya. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata yeoja yang dicintainya adalah kekasih dari orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Pikiran Kai seketika jadi blank. Hoya dan member Exo yang lain sedikit heran dengan reaksi Kai. Tidak biasanya Kai seperti itu-pikir member EXO.

"Kai-ah wae gaeurae? Eodie appo? wajahmu pucat."tanya Chen sedikit khawatir. Namun Kai hanya diam, hingga tepukan Xiumin dipundaknya seketika membuatnya sadar.

"Oh? Wae?"tanya Kai sedikit linglung.

"Chen bertanya 'ada apa denganmu, wajahmu pucat."ujar Xiumin menjelaskan kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Kai.

"Ahh... nan Gwaenchana. Hanya saja Aku mengenal siapa itu Myungsoo."ucap Kai.

"MWO? Geu Namja-i eotteokhae ara?"tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Myungsoo itu anak dari Adik ayahku."jelas Kai pelan.

"MWO? Jadi kau mau bilang Kalau myungsoo itu sepupumu, Geureongoya?"tanya Luhan sedikit menuntut, yang dijawab anggukan singkat dari Kai.

"Ah... ah... ah... Apakah Myungsoo yang kau maksud Myungie Hyung? Eeii...Seolma. Myungie Hyung ania. Maldo andwae."ucap Sehun kurang percaya. Maklum Sehun adalah sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Kai. Jadi dia sedikit tahu tentang Kai. Termasuk Myungsoo yang ia panggil Myungie Hyung.

"sayangnya Myungie HYung itu adalah Myungsoo, OH Sehun."jelas Kai sambil menekan setiap ucapannya.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?Dunia benar-benar sempit."ujar sehun masih belum percaya.

"Tapi Kai-ah, kalau kau dekat dengan Myungsoo. Kenapa kau tidak kenal dengan Kyungsoo?"tanya Luhan.

"Molla. Selama ini Myungie Hyung selalu menceritakan yeojachingunya yang bernama Soo-ie. Aku mana tahu kalau Soo-ie yang dia maksud adalah Kyungsoo. Dan lagi ia tidak pernah mengenalkanku dengan yeojachingunya."jelas Kai.

"Jika kau mengenal Myungsoo, berarti kau juga kenal dengan Hyuna, kan?"tanya Hoya untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"Ne, aku kenal Hyuna karena ia sering kerumah bersama Myungie Hyung, Hanbin dan juga dirinya."ucap Kai.

"Hyuna pernah mengatakan kepada kami, kalau ia menyukai pernah seorang namja Tan dan sexy dan ia juga sempat mengatakan perasaannya kepada namja itu. Namun sayangnya ia ditolak. Apakah namja yang dimaksud Hyuna adalah Kau?"tanya Hoya penasaran.

Kai cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hoya, ternyata Hyuna menceritakan perasaannya dan penolakan yang ia dapatkan darinya kepada teman-temannya. Kai berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hoya.

"Ne, Hyuna memang dulu menyukaiku dan sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku namun aku menolaknya, karena.. ya... aku tidak menyukainya saja & waktu itu belum terbersit dalam benakku untuk mempunyai YeojaChingu."jelas Kai pada Hoya.

"Emm.. Geureokkuna. Kau tahu selama 4 hari setelah ia mendapat penolakan darimu ia selalu membuat masalah dengan Black pearl. Hinggah membuat member GROWL protes padanya. Namun ia tetap melanjutkannya, hingga akhirnya Myungsoo selalu berada di dekatnya dan selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tentu saja waktu itu Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo belum pacaran. Hyuna selalu menjadikan Myungsoo sandaran saat ia kacau dan Myungsoo yang baik pun dengan senang hati menjadi sandaran bagi Hyuna. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Hyuna menganggap perhatian Myungsoo kepadanya mengandung arti lain. Sejak saat itulah ia mulai menyukai Myungsoo."ucap Hoya.

"MWO? sampai segitunya. Jadi, itu sebabnya ia benci kepada Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sudah merebut namja yang di sukainya.?"tanya Kris.

"Eumm... bisa dibilang seperti itu."jawab Hoya.

"Tapi... tunggu dulu. Ada hal mengganjal saat Kau bercerita tentang keputusan Kyungsoo yang membuat Hyuna dan Hyunseung marah. Memangnya apa yang Kyungsoo putuskan, sampai-sampai GROWL marah besar?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Yang lainnya pun mengangukkan kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Hoya agar segera menjelaskan.

"Saat itu..."

 **FLASHBACK**

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup Luas dengan baground hitam dipenuhi berbagai stiker-stiker dewasa, Namun ada hal yang lebih menarik yaitu sebuah Stiker dengan Tulisan GROWL yang bergaya terlihat mewah dan mahal, Yang tertempel begitu indahnya di belakang Sofa tunggal. Tentu kalian bisa menebak kalau ini adalah sebuah bascamp tempat perkumpulan beberapa orang yang bergabung dalam suatu Geng. Ya... ini adalah bascamp Geng GROWL. Di dalammya terdapat begitu banyak fasilitas, seperti sofa-sofa mahal, sebuah speaker ,beberapa Set alat musik, dan juga sebuah ranjang ukuran King Zise sebanyak tiga buah. Tentu kalian bisa menebak seberapa luas ruangan itu kan?.

di dalam ruangan itu terdapat 15 orang dengan 2 gender yeoja sedangkan yang lain adalah namja. Ruangan itu begitu berisik. Suara musik yang terdengar begitu keras, petikan gitar,bunyi piano, dan juga suara dengtuman drumm. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa bisingnya ruangan itu.

.

Seorang yeoja berperawakan mungiil dengan mata bulat, pipi Chubby, kulit yang seputih salju serta jangan lupakan bibir tebal berbentuk hati, berjalan menuju sebuah sofa tunggal yang terletak di depan Stiker Growl. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening, karena Yeoja yang diketahui sebagai orang paling berpengaruh di GROWL tiba-tiba duduk di kursi leader GROWL. Mereka tahu bahwa pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan. Hingga suara tegas dan lembut bersuara

"Ada apa, Soo-ie? Tidak biasanya kau mau duduk di kursi itu kalau tidak ada hal penting."tanya namja berparas tampan dan juga manis yang kita ketahui sebagai leader GROWL- KIM MYUNGSOO- kepada yeoja manis yang berstatus sebagai yeojachingu dari sang leader- Do Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya terdiam, terlihat ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang akan hendak ia bicarakan, beberapa kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan juga meremas bajunya pertanda bahwa ia sedang gugup. Melihat keterdiaman Yeojanya, sang leader yang sebelumnya berada di depan Piano mulai melangkah mendekati sang gadis, lalu dengan penuh kelembutan ditangkupnya wajah manis yeojanya sambil mengelusnya tidak lupa juga senyum menghangatkan yang ia suguhkan untuk sang Yeoja. Di perlakukan seperti itu tentu membuat hati Kyungsoo seketika menghangat dan tanpa ditunggu lagi senyum manis langsung tercetak di paras ayu-nya. Membuat 2 gender berbeda dalam ruangan itu merasakan cemburu luar biasa dengan melihat kemesraan mereka.

Sang yeoja menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melepaskan tangan namjachingunya dari wajahnya. Lalu menghadapkan dirinya ke depan member GROWL. Sekali lagi ai menghela napas, kemudian berucap

"Mianhae... aku akan keluar dari GROWL"ucap Kyungsoo lirih dengan kepala tertunduk takut melihat reaksi teman-temannya .

"MWO?"teriak semua member GROWL kecuali Myungsoo. Ia hanya menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjelaskan kebingungannya atas apa yang baru di ucapkan itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU KYUNG?"marah seorang yeoja cantik sekaligus sexy yang bernama Hyuna.

"MALDO ANDWAE. KAPJJAGI WAE? WAE KYUNGSOO?"geram namja yang bernama Hyunseung.

"NE. Wae gaeurae? Musunirisseo, Kyungsoo?"tanya yang lain. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih saja terdiam. Myungsoo sang kekasih juga terlihat bingung.

"Myungsoo, MWOHAE? ADA APA DENGAN YEOJACHINGUMU ITU, TIBA-TIBA MENGUCAPKAN HAL ITU. MAU CARI MATI DIA."geram Hyuna kepada Myungsoo yang hanya diam saja.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hyuna."Myungsoo menimpali ucapan Hyuna dengan tegas.

"MWO? kau bilang jaga ucapanmu. Ck... SEHARUSNYA KATA ITU KAU KATAKAN PADA YEOJACHINGUMU ITU. BUKAN PADAKU."Hyuna semakin meledak emosinya mendengar ucapan sang leader.

"Malhae kyungsoo-ah. Kami perlu tahu alasanmu tiba-tiba kau ingin keluar dari GROWL."ucap namja manis yang di kenal bernama Jongkook-salah satu member GROWL-Yang cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"emm... majja. setidaknya jika kami tahu, kita bisa menerimanya dengan baik. geutchi edeul-ah?"ucap namja tampan yang bernama lim Hyunsik. Semua mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Hyunsik kecuali Hyuna.

"Mianhae... cheongmal mianhae. aku tahu keputusan ku ini salah tapi-"ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena hyuna langsung menyela.

"MWOGA MIANHAE? KAU TAHU BAHWA KEPUTUSANMU ITU SALAH, TAPI MASIH SEMPAT KAU UCAPAKAN. hah...NEO JINJJA DAEBAKIDA. NEO MICHEOSSEO ANIMYEON NOE PABOYA? KAU TAHU KITA MASIH ADA URUSAN DENGAN BLACK PEARL, JANGAN KAU HARAP KARENA KAU ACE GROWL KAU BISA SEENAKNYA MENGUCAPKAN OMONG KOSONG ITU. "bentak Hyuna dengan segala emosinya, bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya Hyuna emosi, karena memang GROWL sedang ada misi yang belum terselesaikan jadi wajar jika Hyuna emosi. Tapi sepertinya ia mencampurkan urusan pribadinya dengan masalah Kyungsoo sehingga ia menjadi tidak terkontrol.

"JAGA UCAPANMU HYUNA."Bentak Myungsoo.

"HEI... MYUNGSOO KAU LEADER SEKALIGUS NAMJACHINGU KYUNGSOO, TAPI MASALAH SEPERTI INI KAU HANYA DIAM TIDAK BERBUAT APAPUN. DASAR LEADER TiDAK BECUS"kini giliran Hyunseung yang membentak Myungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin berbicara namun lidahnya terasa keluh untuk bersuara.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH INI SELAYAKNYA SEORANG LEADER KALAU KALIAN SEDARI TADI ?"bentak myungsoo. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya namun ucapan Hyunseung dengan cepat menyulut api dalam tubuhnya.

"Gaemanhaerah... kalau kalian sama-sama emosi masalah ini tidak akan selesai. Kita dengarkan alasan Kyungsoo baru kalian bicara. Kau Hyuna diam, hyunseung kau juga. Myungsoo kendalikan emosimu. Kyungsoo-ah malhaebwa."ucap namja tampan bernam Hongki tegas membuat semua orang yang ada di situ kaget. Karena baru kali ini mereka mendengar suara namja tampan itu, selama ini ia hanya mengangguk jika di tanya atau menggeleng. Namun sekarang ia berbicara panjang lebar sesuatu yang sangat mustahil bagi GROWL.

Myungsoo kemudian bersuara.

"Kalian semua keluarlah, biarkan aku berduaan dulu dengan Kyungsoo."perintah Myungsoo tegas.

"Tapi-,"tolakan Hyuna tak sampai karena Myungsoo sudah mengeluarkan tatapan Dinginnya yang membuat Hyuna keluar dengan kesal. Yang lain pun keluar,bermaksud untuk memberikan privasi bagi keduanya. Setelah semuanya Keluar Myungsoo langsung mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa kepemimpinan GROWL, sedangkan ia sendiri berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo sambil menggengam lembut tangan Kyungsoo, serta tidak lupa juga tatapan yang sarat akan kasih sayang yang ia tunjukkan untuk sang yeoja.

"Malhaebwa,Soo-ie."ucap Myungsoo lembut

"Oppa... Mianhae."balas Kyungsoo Lirih.

"Gwaenchana. Malhaebwa... naega Itjana"ucap Myungsoo menenangkan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin keluar dari GROWL, tapi Oppa tahu sendiri kalau aku akan segera mengikuti audisi di SM Ent. untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi seorang penyanyi sebagaimana dengan kemauan Eomma & aku tidak mungkin merusak citraku dengan terus berkelahi."jelas Kyungsoo sambil menatap menyesal kearah hanya diam,karena ia tahu Kyungsoo belum selesai bercerita.

"Eomma dan Appa juga melarang keras aku yang selalu terlibat perkelahian. Bagi mereka jika aku selalu terlibat dalam perkelahian maka itu akan menyusahkan ku dalam audisi nanti. Oppa juga mempunyai cita-cita sebagai penyanyi kan?"tanya Kyungsoo diakhir.

"Emm... Ne. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Eomma & Appa ada benarnya juga, Sooie. Kita tidak akan selamanya begini terus. Mulai sekarang Kita juga harus memikirkan masa depan Kita. Untuk itu aku akan mendukung keputusanmu untuk Keluar Dari GROWL. Aku akan selalu disisimu."Ucap Myungsoo disertai senyum Tulus diakahir. Namun,kyungsoo masih merasa menyesal.

"Tapi, Oppa bagaimana dengan pertandingan Black Pearl minggu depan? Aku pasti tidak bisa Ikut, karena aku akan audisi saat itu."Kyungsoo bertanya dengan Bingung.

"Gwaenchana. Kita bisa membatalkannya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti."ucap Myungoo menenangkan. Membuat seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajah Kyungsoo dan itu menular ke Myungsoo.

"Kajja... kita temui yang lain dan ceritakan ini semua. Mereka pasti mendukung keputusan kita."ajak Myungsoo kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, yang di sambut dengan senang hati oleh sang yeoja. Meskipun Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Myungsoo diakhir.

Sekarang meraka Semua -Member Growl- sudah berada di bascamp GROWL kembali, Setelah tadi Myungsoo menyuruh yang lain untuk masuk kembali ke dalam bascamp. Tidak ingin membuang waktu Myungsoo pun segera berucap.

"Aku sudah mengetahui, Apa alasan Kyungsoo keluar dari GROWL? Dan aku juga sudah mendukung keputusannya itu."jelas Myungsoo, mendapatkan tatapan marah dari Hyuna & Hyunseung.

"Apa maksudmu mendukung keputusan Kyungsoo? Kau tahu kita ada pertandingan minggu depan dengan Black Pearl. MANA OTAKMU MYUNGSOO."Tolak Hyungseung terang-terangan.

"Aku juga. Tidak setuju."ucap Hyuna sambil menekan semua ucapannya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam."Ucap Lee Hong Ki dingin menghasilkan keterdiaman dari Hyuna dan Hyunseung.

"Jadi begini,kalian tahu sendiri kalau Kyungsoo itu akan ikut audisi di .dan jika ia terus terlibat dalam geng ini maka ia tidak bisa lulus audisi. Karena apa? Mana Mau SM menerima mantan gengster sepertinya. Jadi aku harap Kalian Setuju dengan ini semua. Bagaimana?"jelas Myungsoo, kemudian menatap semua member menunggu respon dari yang lain.

"Ya.. aku setuju. Aku juga sebenarnya akan mengikuti audisi di JYP bersama Mark, Yeogyeom, Bambam, JR, Jackson."ucap JB menyetujui. Yang disebut namanya oleh JB juga mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku terserah dari yang lain, Jika mereka setuju maka aku juga setuju."ucap Hoya juga. Yang lain pun mengangguk menyetujui kecuali Hyuna dan Hyunseung.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"tanya Myungsoo pada 2 Hyun. Kyungsoo menatap was-was kearah Hyuna dan Hyunseung.

"Jika kalian semua keluar dari GROWL, bagaimana dengan Black Pearl?" tanya Hyuna. Ia masih tidak terima dengan keputusan teman-temnnya,

"Tenang saja. Masalah itu biar aku yang urus. Dan 1 lagi aku juga akan keluar dari GROWL karena aku juga akan ikut audisi di SM."Perkataan Myungsoo di akhir membuat semuanya kaget tak terkecuali Kyungsoo.

"MWO?"pekik kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Waeyo, Soo-ie? aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Di mana pun kau berada Myungsoo juga harus ada. Bisa mati aku jika tidak bersamamu, Soo-ie."ucap Myungsoo manis menghasilkan dengusan dari yang Lain. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memerah karena ucapan Myungsoo. Mereka kemudian bercanda melupakan 2 orang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu hal yang dapat menggagalkan rencana 2 Soo itu.

Skipp….

.

.

.

.

Myungsoo sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo, berniat menyampaikan hal bahagia mengenai Black Pearl yang menerima pembatalan pertandingan. Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Do, Myungsoo langsung kekamar Kyungsoo karena tadi eomma Kyungsoo menyuruhnya langsung ke kamar yeojachingunya. Myungsoo langsung memberitahukan Kyungsoo tentang berita bahagia itu setelah sampai di kamar Kyungsoo. Benar dugaannya, sang kekasih pasti senang mendengar berita ini. Bahkan kekasihnya itu tidak segan-segan mencium pipinya berkali2 atau tidak bibirnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sendiri bingung, kenapa begitu mudahnya mereka menerima keputusan GROWL. Biasanya mereka akan langsung protes. Namun Kyungsoo tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

.

Sesunggunya mereka tidak menyadari kalau sebentar lagi akan ada bencana besar yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Udah segitu ajah dulu untuk chapter ini, kalau ada waktu luang aku akan update Next Chapnya lebih cepat. Oh ya Next Chapternya masih Flashback ya jadi jangan bingung. Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau aku pasti akan berterima kasih lagi karena dah baca, review, Follow dan favoritin nih FF. Ghamsahamnida. Sampai Jumpa di Next Chapter. Annyeong!

 **Thanks to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, .**

Maaf ya kalau ada yang namanya tidak ada.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Member exo, etc.**

 **Rated : M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Senin, 03 Oktober 2015

Hari ini Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik, tidak biasanya ia berdandan seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan berpakain ala cowok yang berkesan tomboy, namun hari ini sepertinya pengecualian. Hari ini Kyungsoo memakai kaos dengan kerah rendah berwarna pink dengan model batwing lengan panjang dengan image cute owl atau burung hantu di bagian depan, dipadukan hotpants berwarna putih membuat ia terlihat cantik dan cute ditambah dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang dibuat tergerai sedikit bergelombang ia semakin terlihat feminim. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin style yang seperti ini, Namun sang eomma dengan tegasnya menyuruh Kyungsoo menggantinya bahkan sang eomma juga turut andil dalam mendandani Kyungsoo. Menurut Nyonya Do, Kyungsoo harus menampilkan Style yang cute dan sedikit bergaya karena ia akan mengikuti audisi bukan mengikuti ajang karate. Kyungsoo yang mendengar penjelasan sang eomma tidak dapat berkutik, ia bahkan terkikik geli melihat penampilannya di cermin. Ia seperti wanita saja. Ckckck...kau memang wanita Kyungsoo-ah, sadarlah.

Setelah memasang wedgesnya, Kyungsoo pun memasuki mobil sportnya yang berwarna biru tidak lupa ia mencium pipi sang eomma sebelum berangkat. Kyungsoo hari ini akan mengikuti audisi di SM bersama sang kekasih tentunya. Kalian pasti heran kenapa Kyungsoo tidak berangkat bersama Myungsoo? itu karena Myungsoo harus ke bandara dulu untuk menjemput adiknya -Hanbin- yang kembali dari LA.

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan perusahaan SM. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya, memandang kagum dirinya namun Kyungsoo dengan Cuek tetap berjalan menuju ruangan audisi SM.

Kyungsoo mendapat nomor peserta Audisi 30. Ia berada di sudut ruangan menyendiri menunggu kehadiran Myungsoo. Sudah 1 jam ia menanti kehadiran Myungsoo, namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia mulai gelisah. Hingga namanya disebut oleh juri, membuat ia semakin gelisah. Namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. Ia dengan perlahan melangkah ke depan Juri. Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu Beautiful salah satu lagu terkenal di SM bahkan di seluruh dunia. Suara Kyungsoo berhasil membuat para Juri terpanah. Bagaimana tidak suaranya begitu lembut dan juga tidak ada nada yang Fals. Kyungsoo mengakhiri lagunya disambut Standing aplause dari semuanya juri dan juga peserta audisi. Salah satu juri pun mengumumkan bahwa ia lulus audisi dan ia dapat kembali lagi minggu depan untuk membahas training SM. Kyungsoo berulang kali membungkukkan badannya, kemudian langsung berlari keluar gedung SM menuju mobil sportnya. Ia langsung membanting pintu mobilnya kemudian mengecek HP-nyah melihat apakah ada pesan dari sang kekasih atau tidak, Karena sedari tadi ia selalu gelisah.

Hingga sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak di kenal berhasil membuatnya pucat dan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata ia melajukan mobil sportnya menuju tempat yang di maksud pengirim.

"Datanglah ke gedung tempat kita biasa berkumpul untuk semua Geng. Kau akan menyesal jika kau mengabaikan pesanku, akan kupastikan kau tidak dapat melihat Kekasih dan juga para anak panti ini." itulah isi pesan yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo pucat seketika ditambah lagi dengan foto anak-anak panti yang disekap, dan juga Foto Myungsoo yang sudah babak belur.

"Brengsek…"umpat Kyungsoo.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, kini Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam gedung. Ia berlari dan terus berteriak memanggil nama sang kekasih. Memang gedung ini memiliki banyak ruangan sehingga menyulitkannya untuk mencari keberadaan Myungsoo. Ia terus menyusuri lorong gedung itu sampai terdengar Suara

 **BRAKK...**

Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari ke arah sumber suara itu. Seketika wajahnya memucat dan menegang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dapat melihat Myungsoo yang sudah babak belur namun namja itu masih bisa melawan namja-namja itu yang diperkirakan ada 15 yang mengeroyoknya, Sedangkan Hoya sudah terkapar di tanah dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya serta kakinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan oh, jangan lupakan para anak panti yang disekap bahkan ada juga yang di tendang jika mereka bersuara.

"GEUMANHAE..." teriak Kyungsoo Frustasi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seketika semua orang menoleh kepadanya. Dapat ia lihat leader Black Pearl yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Namun kedua mata bulatnya menangkap 2 orang yang sangat di kenalnya juga menyeringai ke arahnya. Hyuna dan Hyunseung.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Seketika jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat kedua orang itu.

"Kyungsoo?"ucap Hoya tidak percaya setelahnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sooie ... neo wae yeogiesso?"tanya Myungsoo lirih dan juga takut. Kyungsoo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Myungsoo. Air mata tidak bisa terbendung lagi dari kedua mata bulatnya melihat kondisi Myungsoo dengan wajah lebam. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Myungsoo yang mulai kembali di keroyoki oleh member Black ia di hadang oleh Minho -leader black pearl-, Hyuna dan Hyunseung.

"Mau... kemana? Hmm?"tanya Minho dengan smirk menakutkan

Dengan tangan terkepal Kyungsoo meninju sekuat tenaga Minho, membuat namja itu terhuyung ke belakang. Tanpa perlu lama-lama perkelahian antara Minho dan Kyungsoo pun terjadi. Sementara itu Myungsoo mulai kewalahan menghadapi para member black Pearl. Ia ingin membantu Kyungsoo. Namun namja-namja tengik ini tiada hentinya menyerangnya. Hyunseung yang sebelumya tidak ikut berkelahi mulai menyerang Myungsoo. Membuat Myungsoo benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Sekarang Duo Soo itu di kelilingi oleh Black pearl di tambah Hyunseung sedangkan Hyuna bertugas menjaga anak-anak panti. 2 Soo itu saling mempertemukan punggung mereka sambil mengawasi lawannya. Mereka mulai menyusun rencana

"Sooie... kau hadapi yang di depanmu, sedangkan aku akan hadapi yang di depanku juga. Berhati hatilah, Sooie."tukas Myungsoo

"Nae... Oppa tto jusimhae."balas Kyungsoo. Mereka mulai menyerang.

Kyungsoo menendang dan juga melayangkan tinju beberapa kali ke arah lawannya begitu pula dengan Myungsoo. Terkadang mereka akan bekerja sama, seperti halnya saat ini Kyungsoo melompat kearah Myungsoo dengan sigap myungsoo menangkapanya dan memutarkan badan Kyungsoo menendang namja-namja tengik itu. Lama mereka bergulat, tidak terelakkan berapa lebam di wajah mereka. Namun itu semua sepadan dengan perjuangan mereka terbukti dengan melihat semua lawan mereka yang tersungkur tidak berdaya di tanah. Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo saling berpelukan bahagia tidak menyadari dari arah berlawanan terlihat Hyuna yang mengarahkan pisau lipat ke arah Kyungsoo. Myungsoo tidak menyadari Hyuna yang datang dari belakang Kyungsoo karena ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan Leher Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku tidak dapat memilikimu, maka Kyungsoo pun juga tidak akan memiliki mu."bisik Hyuna.

"NOONA ... AWAS... "teriak salah satu anak panti.

Myungsoo dengan segera mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh darinya

 **SREKK...**

 **P** isau itu pun tertancap dengan dalammya di perut Myungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kaget pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, melihat Hyuna menusuk Myungsoo. Hyuna pun menganga tidak percaya. Ia menusuk namja yang di cintainya sendiri.

Seketika tubuh Myungsoo ambrukk ... Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari ke arah Myungsoo dan mendekapnya. Sedangkan Hyuna masih berdiri dengan tatapan kosongnya, namun kemudian ia juga kembali ambruk. Shockk..

Kyungsoo mendekap Myungsoo tidak peduli dengan darah yang mengenai bajunya.

"Bertahanlah... oppa... hiks... jebal"ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak

"Soo.. ie... neo... gwae... cha... na.. ? Eo... di... ap... po...?"tanya Myungsoo dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Hiks... oppa. Babo... wae geuraesso? Hiks... oppa.. wae?"tanya Kyungsoo pilu

"sstt... uljima.. sooie."ucap Myungsoo lirih,nafasnya mulai memendek.

"Oppa... bertahanlah. Aku akan membawa oppa ke rumah sakit. Jebal... hiks... oppa.. hiks... oppa... hiks.."isak Kyungsoo

"Mianhae..."ucap Myungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar berniat menghapus airmata sang yeoja. Kyungsoo menangkap tangan itu, mengarahkannnya ke wajahnya. Myungsoo menghapus air mata Kyungsoo lemah tanpa tenaga. Nafas Semakin memendek. Melihat nafas Myungsoo memendek... Kyungsoo pun menarik tengkuk sang namja. Menciumnya dengan lembut sambil memberi nafas buatan... Myungsoo pun juga membalas meski tidak lama,Tangannya tejatuh begitu saja di paha Kyungsoo...

"Hiks... oppa.. ireona... ireotjima... Oh? oppa ini bukan waktunya bercanda... hiks"Kyungsoo masih mengira Myungsoo bermain-main dengannya.

"Eii... oppa... Ireona... aku tahu oppa hanya tertidur. hehee"kekeh Kyungsoo di akhir kalimatnya. Sepertinya kyungsoo mulai tidak waras, Hyuna yang melihat itu pun semakin Shock...

"Oppa... ireona... Hiks... ireona... hiks... hikss... hiksss... hehehe"Kyungsoo masih menangis kemudian terkekeh sendiri di akhirnya. Sedangkan Myungsoo masih berada di dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Oppa... aku akan menciummu jika kau tidak mau membuka matamu. Hei oppa... ayolah jangan membuatku marah."Kyungsoo kini mulai menampilkan raut wajah merajuk. Biasanya Myungsoo selalu dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang satu ini, Namun malang bagi Kyungsoo karena tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Myungsoo.

 **FLASBACK OFF**

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menampakkan raut wajah kaget, terutama Kai. Kai semakin pesimis untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo setelah mengetahui masa lalu yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Pupuslah sudah harapan Kai untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo, melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu mencintai hyungnya membuat Kai dilanda dilema berat.

"Apakah aku bisa mengambil tempat di posisi hatimu, Kyung?"batin Kai galau.

"Ternyata dibalik sikap dinginmu, tersimpan begitu banyak luka. Sanggup kah aku menyembuhkanmu?"tanya Chanyeol pada hatinya.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan yang namanya cinta, tapi mengapa sangat sulit untuk ku jangkau, padahal selama ini semua yang kuinginkan akan selalu aku dapatkan, tapi sekarang? Aku tidak yakin."Batin Sehun

"Selama ini aku hidup hanya untuk Eomma dan adikku, tapi semenjak hatiku bergetar karenamu tiba-tiba haluanku bertambah luas. Aku ingin melindungimu."Baekhyun

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ah" Luhan

Semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing tidak menyadari yeoja yang sedari tadi mereka tunggui, tengah berkeringat dingin serta tangan mengepal. Hoya yang sadar pertama, saat melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat gelisah.

"ARRRGGHHH... OPPAAAAA... "Teriakan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat para namja mengelilingi kasurnya. Kyungsoo masih menutup mata, namun ia tidak ada hentinya menjerit memanggil Myungsoo. Kai merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya. Bagaimana Kai harus menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, sungguh ia tidak tahu bahwa rasanya begitu sakit.

"Hiks… Myungie oppa, mianhae… hiks"racau Kyungsoo dalam rontaannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah… hei… hei… gwaenchana!"Ujar Hoya menenangkan Kyungsoo, namun tak ada efek yang berarti.

Member EXO sungguh miris melihat apa yang ada di depannya ini, begitu sakitnya kah sampai Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini. Hoya menyuruh yang lain memegang tubuh Kyungsoo yang terus meronta-ronta sedangkan Hoya menekan tombol darurat di samping Kasur kyungsoo.

Dokter dan juga perawat mulai memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat dokter yang menyuntikkan obat ke Kyungsoo. Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo melemah dan nafasnya kembali teratur kemudian ia kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"Saya harap kalian selalu berada di sampingnya. Oh ya apakah orang tuanya sudah datang?"tanya sang dokter.

"Ajikyo, Uisanim."ucap Hoya lemah

"Baiklah jika mereka sudah datang, suruh ke ruangan saya saja."ucap sang dokter kemudian pamit meningggalkan ruangan itu.

Namja yang ada di ruangan itu menatap nanar yeoja yang ada dihadapan mereka ini.

"Sebegitu terlukanya kah kau? Hingga membuatmu seperti ini."batin Kai miris.

"Apakah Kyungsoo sering seperti ini, Hoya?"tanya luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikit pun dari Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tahu, selama kejadian itu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya Karena aku sendiri pada saat itu di bawa ke luar negeri untuk berobat."tukas Hoya lirih.

"Apakah kau sudah mengabari orangtua Kyungsoo, Hoya-ah? Mereka perlu tahu keadaan anaknya."Tao yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara.

"Biar aku saja yang menghubungi, Hoya-ah. beri aku nomor telepon keluarga Kyungsoo!"Ujar Lay.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuna?"tanya Hoya yang sudah memberikan nomor telepon orang tua Kyungsoo ke Lay.

"Molla. Tadi kami hanya membawanya ke uks dan menitipkannya ke petugas yang ada di sana."ujar Kris.

Setelahnya hening, tidak ada yang bersuara. Kai memutuskan untuk keluar menenangkan hatinya. Kai melangkah dengan tatapan kosong. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke taman rumah sakit ini.

 **KAI POV**

"Hah... kenapa disini terasa sangat sesak?"monologku sambil memukul-mukul dadaku berharap mengurangi rasa sesak itu.

"Kenapa eomma dan appa juga Hyung tak pernah memberitahuku tentang kematian Myungie Hyung?" Tanya Ku entah pada siapa.

Pantas saja jika aku membahas tentang Myungi hyung mereka selalu menghindar. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkan Seoul. jujur aku kecewa dengan keluargaku. Mereka menutupi kejadian ini dariku. Padahal mereka sangat tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kakak sepupuku itu melebihi hyung kandungku sendiri. Saat aku kacau ia selalu ada disisiku.

Pikiranku kembali mengingat yeoja yang kucintai. Membuat dadaku semakin tertusuk belati. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat mencintai Myungie Hyung. Melihat keadaanya saja sudah membuktikan.

"Hyung...? lepaskan kyungsoo dari belenggu masa lalu itu. Biarkan aku menggantikanmu untuk menjaganya. Hyung?"Ucapku sambil memandang langit yang cerah.

Lama aku terdiam di tempat itu, aku memutuskan kembali ke ruangan kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Aku upload cepat untuk chapter ini, so tiba-tiba aja aku semangat ngetik karena habis baca review dari readernim. Semoga chapter ini ngak mengecewakan dan maaf juga jika pendek. Btw makasih buat Review, follow, dan favoritin ff ini. Aku harap kalian ngak bosan ya dengan ff ini, karena jujur saja aku baru pemula dan belum terlalu tahu cara menulis ff yang baik. Baiklah, sampai disitu aja dulu, Annyeong!

 **Thanks to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, .**

Maaf ya kalau ada yang namanya tidak ada.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc.**

 **Rated : M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

4 hari Kyungsoo berada di rumah sakit. Keadaannya sekarang membaik. Hari Ini ia diperbolehkan oleh sang Uisa. Selama ia berada di rumah sakit orang tuanya selalu menemaninya di tambah dengan hadirnya EXO Cs dan Hoya yang juga selalu mengisi waktu kosongnya di rumah sakit.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang ke mansion keluarga Do. Ia dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang mobil dengan diam. Ya, Semenjak Kyungsoo sadar sifat diam dan cuek Kyungsoo semakin parah. Ia hanya akan membuka mulutnya jika sesuatu itu penting selebihnya hanya gelengan dan anggukan yang ia tunjukkan. Hal itu tentu membuat Orang tua dan orang terdekat Kyungsoo terpukul.

.

Mereka sekarang sudah sampai di Mansion keluarga Do. Kyungsoo berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan para maid dan juga orang tuanya yang berada di ruang tamu. Hal itu sontak membuat Sungmin -eomma Kyungsoo- meneteskan bulir bening dari kedua mata sayunya. Sang suami hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan putrinya. Tuan Do kemudian menghampiri sang istri lalu mendekapnya.

"Hikss... Yeobo.. uri Kyungie... hiks.. hikss" Sungmin terisak di dekapan sang suami.

"Ssshhtt... Gwaenchana yeobo... uljima... nanti Kyungie mendengar tangismu."timpal sang suami dengan nada lembut sambil mengelus pundak sang istri.

"Hiks.. apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk Kyungie... yeobo? Hiks..."tanya sang istri di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah selalu berada disisi Kyungie, yeobo. Ingatkan apa yang dikatakan Uisa kepada Kita."mendengar ucapan sang Suami membuat Sungmin sedikit tenang.

 **Flashback On**

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan, terlihat seseorang namja paruh baya memakai jas putih yang sedang duduk didepan 2 gender manusia yang berbeda dihalangi oleh sebuah meja yang lumayan besar ditengah mereka. 2 gender manusia tersebut menampilkan raut wajah khawatir yang kentara.

"Begini Tuan dan Ny. Do, ada kabar buruk yang perlu saya sampaikan mengenai keadaan putri anda. Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, Apakah putri anda pernah mengalami suatu peristiwa mengerikan?"tanya sang namja paruh baya yang memakai jas putih kepada Tuan dan yang tentu bisa kita tebak bahwa ia adalah dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo.

"Ne... 1 tahun yang lalu putri saya kehilangan kekasihnya karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari bahaya."jawab Tuan Do lemah.

"ahh... Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan Lab... Sepertinya Putri anda mengalami trauma yang luar biasa hebat. Anda bisa lihat gambar hasil lab ini."jelas sang Uisa sambil menunjukkan gambar otak yang ada di komputernya.

"Bagian ini... menunjukkan beberapa saraf otaknya mulai menyusut, hal ini dikarenakan otaknya selalu mengingat kejadian itu. Otaknya tidak menerima namun ia selau memaksakannya. Awalnya saya mengira trauma putri anda ini biasa saja tapi setelah melihat hasil diagnosa lab menunjukkkan Putri anda mengidap penyakit Elexithymia State. Penyakit ini sifatnya sementara apabila putri anda bisa melepaskan belenggu yang selalu menyiksanya, namun,"Melihat ekspresi Uisa yang begitu sulit mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya membuat Tuan Dan Ny. Do was-was.

"Namun... jika tidak maka putri anda akan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Maafkan saya."lanjut sang Uisa dengan lirih. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan di ruangan ini. Aura kesedihan langsung menyergap dalam ruangan itu, membuat orang yang berada di dalamnya tenggelam.

.

Ny. Do yang mendengar penjelasan sang dokter tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi ia menangis histeris memikirkan nasib malang putrinya. Tuan Do hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya dalam pelukannya meskipun tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir dengan deras dari kedua netranya.

"Setelah ini saya harap tuan dan NY. selalu berada di sampingnya, karena pasien yang mengidap penyakit ini lebih banyak menyendiri dan emosinya terkadang tidak bisa terkendali. Usahakan selalu membuat suasana ceria di hatinya. Itu saran saya dan untuk obatnya bisa anda tebus di bagian administrasi." saran dari Dokter hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah dari suami istri tersebut.

 **Flashback OFF**

SKIP...

Kyungsoo berdiam diri di kelasnya pagi ini. Hari ini ia datang sangat pagi. Bahkan belum ada seorang murid pun selain dirinya di. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo adalah menyendiri dan banyak melamun. Ia tidak memperdulikan kehidupan di sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo merasa dia hidup sendiri di dunia ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian para murid mulai berdatangan termasuk EXO dan Hoya tentunya. Hoya berkali-kali mengajak Kyungsoo bercerita namun hanya dibalas dengan keadaan bungkam oleh Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya Hoya bahkan Kai cs juga melakukan berbagai cara agar yeoja yang ada dihadapan mereka ini menampilkan ekspresi lain selain tatapan kosong.

Tiba-tiba kelas itu menjadi riuh, para murid mulai berbisik-bisik bahkan ada yang teriak-teriak sambil melayangkan tatapan melotot pada HP yang ada di tangan mereka.

"MWOYA?"Teriak seorang siswi cantik dengan mata melotot horor ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali menatap HP yang berada di genggamannya.

"Tidak kusangka dia tega melakukan hal itu?" bisik yang lain sambil memperlihatkan Isi HP nya pada teman sebangkunya.

"Dia gila!" umpat seorang murid namja yang berperawakan tinggi dengan nada pelan sambil melihat ke arah Kyungsoo

"Kenapa ia masih ada di sini? Seharusnya ia berada di penjara."celetuk siswi yang lain.

EXO cs dan Hoya yang bingung dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya pun mengecek HP masing-masing. Respon pertama mereka ada melototi HP yang berada di genggamannya itu seolah-olah HP itu adalah malaikat maut.

"I.. ige Mwoya?"tanya Tao entah pada siapa. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar dengan sekitarnya.

"Brengsek!"umpat Kai sambil menendang kursi di sampingnya, membuat yang lainnya kaget begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kaget pun menoleh ke sumber pembuat masalah. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung, melihat wajah tegang dan murka teman-teman sekelasnya. Sekilas Kyungsoo dapat melihat banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?"ujar seorang namja yang ber-name tag Park Hyunsik sambil menatap sinis ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti.

"BRENGSEK!"tanpa di duga Chanyeol menghantam namja itu hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Dasi malhaebwa? Tutup mulutmu jika kau masih ingin hidup."ujar Chanyeol sambil menghempaskan tubuh namja itu kembali ke lantai.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?"batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Kyungsoo terpaku kepada Hp yang dipegang teman-temannya, kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa semua orang di kelas ini memegang Hp masing-masing? Dengan mengandalkan pemikiran tersebut Kyungsoo pun mengecek Hp yang berada disaku blazernya. Yeoja itu mengerutkan kening saat ada pesan yang tidak dikenal masuk. Dengan bingung Kyungsoo mengklik halaman web yang tertera dipesan,

"Chakkan…"Luhan yang tadinya ingin mencegah Kyungsoo batal sudah, karena Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menekan halaman web itu. Exo cs dan Hoya hanya menggigit bibir bawah mereka dengan perasaan campur aduk sambil melihat Kyungsoo.

BRAKK….

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan Hp nya begitu saja, ekspresinya berubah pucat, tubuhnya menegang, nyawanya serasa dicabut secara paksa. Tanpa ia duga air mata sudah mulai berkumpul dipelupuknya, siap untuk tumpah. Kyungsoo melihat isi halaman web itu, isinya adalah sebuah artikel yang berjudul Seorang Yeoja yang membunuh kekasihnya karena cemburu, di dalam artikel itu juga ditampilkan photo seorang yeoja yang menusuk kekasihnya dari belakang. Meskipun wajah si penusuk tidak terlihat hanya bagian punggungnya tapi dengan adanya penjelasan yang ikut menyertainya membuat mereka tahu siapa si pelaku. Penjelasannya tertulis dalam font bold,

"Dia seorang siswi pindahan dari sekolah SM. High School, sekarang ia berstatus sebagai siswi XOXO High School dengan marga DO."

Meskipun kalimat itu begitu ambigu, tapi bagi murid XOXO high School pasti mengenal siapa yang dimaksud si pembuat artikel. Artikel itu jelas-jelas mengungkit nama Kyungsoo, kerena siapa lagi siswi pindahan selain ia yang bermarga DO.

Artikel itu tentu membuat Kyungsoo syock, itu bukan dirinya tapi Hyuna. Kyungsoo berkedip, satu tetes disusul tetesan yang lain jatuh berlomba-lomba mengenai pipinya.

"Soo…"panggil Hoya, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangnya dengan mata basah.

"Neo, aniya… saengakhaejima…"ujar Hoya sambil menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oppa… hiks…"Kyungsoo hanya bisa terisak dalam pelukan Hoya. Betapa sakit hati Hoya mendengar isakan dari yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik itu.

"Ssstt…. Gwaenchanha, naega itjanha."Hoya hanya bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Hoya merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo melemah dalam pelukannya.

"Soo… Soo… Hei…"Hoya melepaskan pelukannya, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemah.

"KYUNGSOO-ah…"teriak Hoya, Exo cs langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Bawa ke UKS!"ujar Xiumin cepat. Hoya langsung menggendong Kyungsoo bridal Style menuju ke UKS diikuti EXO cs dibelakang mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Kai setelah Kyungsoo selesai diperiksa oleh pertugas UKS.

"Dia stress dan Shock…, biarkan ia istirahat setelah ia sadar bawa ia ke rumah sakit karena sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi siswi ini."ujar si petugas UKS sambil memandang Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Ne…."jawab Kai.

"Ijeneun eotteokhae?"tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

"Kita tunggu Kyungsoo sadar dulu."ujar Luhan yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan artikel itu?"tanya Lay sambil memandang teman-temannya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Geotcheongma.."Kris menanggapi pertanyaan Lay dengan tegas.

"Baiklah kami serahkan masalah ini padamu, Hyung."ujar Chen, setelahnya keheningan terjadi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara, semuanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Dua hari dilalui Kyungsoo dengan begitu berat. Bagaimana tidak namanya selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. Banyak suara dan pasang mata yang menilainya sebagai pembunuh, bahkan ada yang menerornya dengan menuliskan kata "PEMBUNUH" di mejanya dengan menggunakan darah. Hal itu membuat penyakit Kyungsoo semakin parah. Ia bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit sialan itu. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat menderita, ia sangat membenci yang namanya rumah sakit tapi mengapa Tuhan selalu saja menempatkannya di tempat terkutuk itu. Selama itu pun EXO cs, Hoya dan keluarga Kyungsoo berusaha meredam penyebaran artikel itu dan ternyata tidak sia-sia. Artikel itu teratasi dengan baik dengan bantuan Kris. Entah cara apa yang ia lakukan hingga artikel itu tak menjadi topik pembicaraan di sekolah. EXO cs memang dengan cepat mengatasi masalah penyebaran artikel itu, mereka hanya mempersempit jalur penyebaran, sehingga hanya Siswa-Siswi XOXO High School yang mengetahuinya selebihnya Kris yang mengambil alih. EXO cs dan Hoya mengetahui siapa si pelaku penyebaran yang tidak lain adalah Hyuna. Tapi hal yang sangat mengecewakan bagi mereka adalah tidak bisa 'mendapatkan' si pelaku karena seperti biasa, Hyuna bekerja dengan mulus, rencananya begitu sempurna bahkan hampir tidak terdeteksi sedikitpun tentangnya, ia menyuruh seorang wartawan yang gila berita untuk menyebarkan artikel itu melalui sebuah e-mail. Tentu saja si wartawan itu langsung menerbitkannya tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu dampaknya. Si wartwan berhasil dijebloskan ke penjara tapi sayang Hyuna tidak ikut karena si wartawan tidak membuka suara sedikitpun. Tapi tenang saja, jika rencana Hyuna begitu sempurna maka EXO cs sudah menyiapkan rencana jauh lebih sempurna, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo mulai masuk sekolah. Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega karena tak ada lagi tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan itu. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo heran adalah Hyuna. Yeoja itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Mungkin ia menghindar untuk sementara waktu.

.

EXO cs dan Hoya Frustasi melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang semakin hari semakin tak memiliki semangat hidup. Yeoja itu seolah hidup sendiri dalam dunia ini. Jika dulu Kyungsoo masih bisa merespon meraka dengan kata iya atau tidak, sekarang tidak lagi, Kyungsoo hanya akan menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong tak ada lagi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dinginnya. Semua merutuk habis-habisan artikel sialan itu, karena penyebabnya ada pada artikel itu. Aishh… bukan! semuanya berawal dari Si Hyuna itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"panggil Chanyeol

"Kyungie..?"panggilnya lagi, Kyungsoo menoleh membuat sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas namun setelahnya melengkung ke bawah karena Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kyungsoo-ya… jebal dorawa…, oh?"kini giliran Baekhyun yang membujuk Kyungsoo, namun yeoja itu hanya memberikan respon yang sama.

"Sudahlah… Baek, biarkan Kyungsoo sendiri dulu. Ia membutuhkan waktu."ujar Luhan.

"Tapi… hah..!"Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas kasar.

Kai yang sudah tidak tahan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo, menariknya keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berteriak akan tindak semena-mena Kai.

Ternyata Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke taman belakang sekolah. Sementara yang dibawa masih dengan tatapan kosong. Jika dilihat Kyungsoo seperti patung. Kai mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursi bawah pohon diikuti dirinya yang duduk disampingnya. Lama mereka berdiam diri, Kai memutuskan membuka pembicaraan.

" Aku ingin mengunci diriku dalam mimpi yang manis di siang hari. Aku tidak seharusnya tau tapi aku mencarimu. Aku tahu itu salah tapi aku tidak mau menyerah. Kau memiliki segala sesuatu yang ku inginkan. Ku pikir ini adalah cinta. Bagiku kau tidak nyata. Tak ada alasan untuk itu, aku haus akan dirimu. Hubungan kita datar. Ada rumus cinta, ada juga batasannya untukmu sensasi yang terdisorsi dan batas realitas yang tidak jelas. Aku dekat denganmu namun bintang itu tak dapat aku raih. Kau menutupi bintangmu dengan awan gelap tak ingin memberikan sinarmu kepada bintang lain." ucapan Kai yang panjang lebar, membuat atensi Kyungsoo terarah padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"ucap kyungsoo. akhirnya kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Kai kemudian menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu saat ini kita begitu dekat. Namun disini(sambil menunjuk dadanya) tidak sama sekali. Bisakah kau sekali saja melihat kearahku? Bisakah kau memberikan tempat di hatimu bagiku,Kyung-ah?"Ucap Kai sendu.

"Kai, aku-,"Kyungsoo tak sanggup mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Jebal... lihat aku Kyung! disini begitu sakit saat tahu kau adalah yeoja yang menempati posisi nomor 1 dihati Myungie Hyung, begitu pun dirimu."timpal Kai lagi.

"Mianhae Kai-ah"sesal Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae, Kyung. Tidak bisakah itu menjadi alasan bagimu untuk menerimaku ani- bisakah itu menjadi alasanmu untuk hidup? Aku tidak memintamu melupakan Myungie Hyung, tapi bisakah aku menempati ruang di hatimu? Nan ara.. kau masih bersedih karena artikel itu, tapi masu sampai kapan Kyung, kau seperti ini. Sikapmu secara tidak langsung membuat orang disekelilingmu menjadi buram. Tak sadarkah kau?"ujar kai putus asa.

"Jongin-ah...!"seru Kyungsoo karena tak tahan dengan ucapan Kai.

"Aku mengharapkan kebahagianmu, jika kau bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Mianhae sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu" ucap Kai tulus.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah. Cintamu tulus padaku. Aku bodoh karena terlalu egois memikirkan diriku sendiri." timpal Kyungsoo sedih.

"Jangan bersedih karena akulah namja jahat yang telah membuatmu sengsara. Bagiku mencintaimu itu adalah anugerah dalam hidupku. Jika memang aku tak sanggup menggapainya maka aku akan melepasnya, aku egosi jika masih mempertahankannya"Kai berusaha memberikan Senyuman kepada Kyungsoo namun tidak berhasil.

"Kau ingin melepaskanku?"Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tidak rela.

"Cintaku akan menjagamu, Kyungsoo-ah"jelas Kai sambil memandang yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya itu

"Jongin-ah Kau begitu sempurna. Mianhae, seharusnya aku menyadari cintamu."ujar Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk dalam

"Saranghae yeongweonhi. Annyeongi nae sarang. Kau bersemi dalam Hatiku"setelahnya Kai pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan airmata. Ia sudah memutuskan akan melepas Kyungsoo, mungkin inilah saatnya. Kai semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar isak tangis Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berbalik, Kai."batin Kai berteriak ingin kembali membatalkan keputusannya, namun apa daya otaknya tak sejalan dengan hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tenyata begini sakitnya melepas orang yang kita cintai."Kai

.

.

"Hiks.. Mianhae.."

Kyungsoo terisak hebat setelah Kai meninggalkannya, apakah ia telah terlalu dalam melukai Kai? Hingga Kai melepasnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit mengejar Kai dan langsung memeluk punggung rapuh itu dari belakang. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima Kai yang melepasnya, katakanlah Kyungsoo egois karena menginginkan Kai ada di sampingnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kai. Tapi itulah yang Kyungsoo inginkan, tidak bisakah?

"Hikss... Kajima... jebal kajima. Tetaplah disisiku, Jongin-ah"ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak memeluk Kai dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Kai yang menegang.

"Maafkan aku yang begitu egois. Tapi aku ingin Kau ada untukku"jelas Kyungsoo. Kai tidak bersuara tapi air mata masih mengalir di kedua mata elangnya. Kyungsoo tahu Kai juga menangis terbukti dengan adanya setetes airmata yang jatuh mengenai tangannya.

"Hikss... aku janji akan membalas perasaanmu, tapi beri aku waktu. Hikss... aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih dalam lagi." Ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Kai membalikkan badannya.

"Benarkah, Kyung-ah?"tanya Kai sangsi masih dengan airmata mengalir deras. Dasar Kai cengeng.

"Ne,Yaksok... Hingga saat itu tiba tetaplah selalu ada disisiku."ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendongak melihat Kai dengan mata berair. Mendengar Ucapan Kyungsoo, membuat Kai bahagia. Kai menarik lembut Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kehangatan di balik pelukan Kai.

"Pasti, Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku tidak berada di sampingmu." jawab Kai tegas sambil mengeratkan pelukannya yang di balas pelukan erat juga dari Kyungsoo seolah tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama Lain. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum begitu manis. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan"Gumam namja misterius itu.

SKIP TIME...

Setelah Pengakuan Kai yang berhasil mendapatkan balasan dari Kyungsoo, meski Kyungsoo belum mencintainya, Namun mengingat janji Kyungsoo yang akan berusaha mencintainya membuat Kai tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan Skinship pada Kyungsoo namun hanya berlaku di luar sekolah saja. Karena Kai belum ingin teman-temannya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Oh ya mengenai Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu, Kyungsoo yang ceria dan ramah. Berterima Kasihlah kepada Kai, Karena ia lah yang telah membuat Kyungsoo seperti dulu lagi. Ia jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi dinginnya. Perubahan ini tentu membuat, Orang tuanya merasa bahagia, bahkan mereka juga merencanakan perjodohan Kyungsoo dengan Keluarga Kim-kerabat sekaligus mitra bisnis Keluarga Do. Kyungsoo sendiri belum mengetahui rencana Eomma dan Appanya itu.

Perubahan Kyungsoo itu ternyata membuat Kai tidak Suka. Bagaimana tidak di sekolah Kyungsoo selalu saja di kerumuni oleh Exo cs dan juga namja-namja Lain. Membuat Kai cemburu. Seperti sekarang ini. Kyungsoo, Hoya dan Exo cs sedang berada di kantin. Mereka duduk di pojok paling belakang. Kyungsoo diapit oleh Exo cs. Sedangkan Kai duduk didepan Kyungsoo bersama Hoya disampingnya. Kai terus menekuk wajahnya melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu menyetujui tawaran-tawaran dari teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, nanti aku main kerumahmu ya? Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas Jung Saem"Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya

"Eh? ahh... terserah Kau saja Chanyeol-ah."jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaa... Kyungsoo kenapa senyummu begitu manis."pekik baekhyun seperti yeoja.

"Emm... majja bibirnya berbentuk hati ketika tersenyum. Benar- benar istri idaman ku"celetuk Luhan juga, sedangkan Kyungsoo merona mendengarnya. Yang lain mendengus melihat tingkah Luhan. Terutama Kai yang sedari tadi cemberut. Kyungsoo menyadari itu. ia tahu Kai pasti cemburu. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah murung Kai.

" Kyungsoo-ah ada noda di bibirmu."Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya membuat sang empu melotot kaget.

"Yak.. Oh Sehun. Jangan Modus Kau!" Pekik Yang lain

"MWO? modus? aku tidak modus, Kyungsoo memang punya noda di bibirnya." ucap sehun polos.

"Ckckck... Aku tahu itu cuma akal-akalanmu Oh sehun" cibir Kris.

"Aisshhh... berhenti kalian. Aku muak mendengar Gombalan Kalian ke Kyungsoo." Ucap kai jutek.

" Kau kenapa Kai? dari tadi wajahmu cemberut terus."Tanya Xiumin

"Aku lagi kesal dengan seseorang. Ia tidak peka dengan perasaan ku saat ini."Ucap Kai kesal

"Ckckck... hentikan sikap Childish mu itu. Tidak cocok" decak Tao.

"Aishh... Kalian tidak mengerti." Ujar Kai kemudian bangkit begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandangnya heran. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Kai.

" sudahlah, bairkan dia."Ujar Lay. Sekarang Exo Cs mulai menggoda Kyungsoo lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo kewalahan meladeni mereka. Sedangkan Hoya hanya menggelangkan kepalanya Maklum. Ia tetap melanjutkan makannnya di tambah dengan hiburan didepannya ini.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, kai berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia kesal dengan Kyungsoo dan juga teman-temannya.

"Aisshh... apa-apaan mereka, selalu menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga selalu meladeni mereka" kai mendumel kesal.

"Kalau begini jadinya, lebih baik Kyungsoo menjadi dingin kembali. Ahh... Eomma aku tak sanggup."ujar Kai melakonlis sambil menjambak rambutnya. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat kelakuan pemimpin Exo ini. Tak jarang ada yang berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? menyebalkan"Ucap kai sewot kepada siswa-siswi yang melihatnya.

Kai terus berjalan, tidak menyadari seorang yeoja yang datang dari arah berlawanan darinya. Yeoja itu berhenti di hadapan Kai. Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tertunduk untuk melihat bajingan yang menghadang langkahnya.

"KAU? Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanya Kai kaget.

"Annyeong, Kai!"Sapa sang yeoja mengidahkan pertanyaan Kai.

"Kai-ah nanti sepulang sekolah, temani aku ke mall,ya.. ya.. ya"ujarnya manja sambil bergelayut mesra di lengan Kai.

"Yakk... apa-apaan Kau. Menjauh dariku... jalang"bentak Kai murka.

"Ah... wae?"tanyanya dengan muka sok imut

"Cihh..."kai mendecih kemudian berlari meninggalkan sang yeoja yang kesal dengan kelakuaanya.

"ARGHGHHH... EOMMA... APPA... APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN?"Teriak Kai di sepanjang koridor kelas. Membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian

 **SKIP TIME...**

 **MANSION KIM...**

Dan disinilah Kai di taman belakang rumahnya duduk dengan wajah di tekuk di meja makan yang telah di siapkan oleh maid. Meskipun wajahnya ditekuk namun tidak mengurangi kadar Ketampanan seorang Kim Jongin. Kai memakai kemeja biru bergaris disepadankan dengan setelan jas hitam dan celana jeans. Rambutnya ia buat acak-acakan. Kai sengaja membuat penampilan seperti itu, karena ini bentuk pemberontakannya kepada sang eomma. Berbeda dengan Suho yang duduk dengan tenang. Penampilan Suho jadi lebih rapi ia memakai setelan jas putih dengan kemeja putih abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana la kantoran. Rambutnya ia tata serapi mungkin membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

"Apa hyung tahu yeoja yang akan di jodohkan dengan Hyung?"tanya Kai dengan wajah jutek kepada Hyung di sampingnya.

"Ya... aku tahu. Kemarin eomma sudah memperlihatkan fotonya pada Hyung dan Hyung tidak menyangka ternyata yeoja yang menolongku dulu itu adalah yeoja tersebut. Aigoo... Hyung sangat beruntung, Kai-ah"cerita Suho dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Hyung beruntung bisa mendapatkannya. sedangkan aku... haha.."ujar kai sambil tertawa miris memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Wae, Kai-ah. Kau ada ma-"Suho menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat ke arah eomma dan Appa nya berjalan ke arah mereka di ikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya. Kai yang bingung pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandangan Suho. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat teman-temannya ani maksudnya anggota Exo kecuali baekhyun ada disini bersama orang tua masing- masing di tambah dengan keluarga Nam.

"Yo... Kai."ucap Chanyeol sambil menubrukkan kepalan tangannya di ikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"WOW... kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"tanya Kai bingung

"kami hanya mengikuti kemauan orang tua Kai. katanya untuk bisnis."jawab Kris enteng. di anggguki dengan yang lain. kemudian mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi yang telah disiapkan di samping orang tua masing- masing.

"Annyeong... Kai chagi..." ucap yeoja bernama jihyun sambil mencium pipi kanan Kai.

"Yakk.. MWO HANEUN GOYA?"bentak Kai marah, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian

"KIM JONGIN... jaga sikapmu"tegur sang tuan Rumah- Kim Yesung.

"Aishh... pergi Kau dari hadapanku... atau aku akan berlaku kasar lagi."ancam Kai kepada Jihyun, membuat sang yeoja ketakutan dan berjalan menuju Orang tuanya.

" Karena masih ada keluarga yang belum datang, sebaiknya kita berbincang-bincang saja dulu"ucap Tuan Kim selaku tuan rumah. kemudian semuanya menjadi riuh. kepala keluarga membicarakan tentang bisnis sedangkan ibu rumah tangga membicarakan tentang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Sedangkan anak-anaknya lebih memilih membicarakan hal lain. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang maid bersama 3 orang. 1 yeoja yang masih muda dan cantik serta Namja dan Yeoja paruh baya yang kelihatan bergaya.

"Maaf... kami terlambat. Jalanan tadi macet"Ucap namja paruh baya sambil membungkukkan badannya ke semua orang yang ada disitu. Tuan Kim dan Ny. Kim berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Gwaenchana... Kyu-ah."ucapnya lalu berpelukan

"Bagaimana... kabarmu eonnie?"tanya Ryeowook kepada Sungmin setelah mempertemukan kedua pipi mereka.

"Baik... Wookie-ah. Bagaimana denganmu?"tanya sungmin balik

"Nado... Oh ya dimana Putri mu eonnie?"tanya Ryeowook.

"Ahh... hampir saja aku lupa... Sayang kemarilah!"katanya kepada seorang yeoja manis dengan Gaun putih panjang sampai tumit tanpa lengan dihiasi manik kerlap kerlip di sepanjang gaun. ditambah aksesoris kalung mutiara di lehernya. Make Up tipis membuatnya terlihat cantik sekali. Dengan gerakan anggun sang yeoja berjalan menuju sang eomma bersama tatapan terkejut dan kagum yang di layangkan oleh para namja-namja muda yang tidak berkedip melihatnya.

"Perkenalkan ini... Kyungsoo. DO Kyungsoo. Putri kami satu-satunya."Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manis.

"Annyeong haseyo... Do Kyungsoo imnida."Ucap Kyungsoo dengan Senyum manis lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Aigoo... Kau cantik sekali sayang."puji Ryeowook sambil mencubit pipi Chubby Kyungsoo.

"Putrimu sangat cantik, Kyu-ah."timpal Tuan Kim juga

"Itu karena appanya tampan sepertiku"ucap Tuan Do PD. Membuat NY. Do, Tuan dan NY. Kim mendengus. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Belum menyadari banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah... ayo kita duduk."titah Tuan Kim. kemudian mereka berjalan menuju meja Makan.

Mata Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya sudah bulat makin membulat karena melihat semua namja-namja yang ada disini. Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Ryeowook.

"Baiklah karena semua keluarga sudah datang kita mulai acara makan malamnya."ucap Tuan Kim. Kemudian mereka memakan makan malamnya dengan Khidmat sekali-kali berbincang. Para namja muda tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Ya... Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kau cantik sekali malam ini."batin kai terkesima.

"Suho.. berapa beruntungnya dirimu, mendapatkan malaikat secantik Dia."batin Suho bangga

Sedangkan Jihyun memandang kesal ke arah Kyungsoo karena sedari tadi Kai selalu memandang Kyungsoo.

"Ckck.. takkan kubiarkan"batin jihyun kesal

Setelah semuanya menghentikan makannya. barulah Tuan Kim membuka pembicaraan yang serius.

"Baiklah kita mulai acara yang sesungguhnya."mulai Tuan Kim

"Suho... Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Kyungsoo!"ucap Tuan Kim menghasilkan pekikan dari namja-namja muda dan juga Kyungsoo

"MWO?"pekik EXO dan kyungsoo sedangkan Suho tersenyum.

"Eomma... benarkah apa yang dibilang, Tuan kim?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Benar sayang."jawab Do Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang tergerai.

"Tapi kenapa eomma dan Appa tidak bilang kepadaku?"tanya Kyungsoo sedikit marah namun ia tetap menjaga nada suaranya.

"Maafkan eomma sayang, Eomma dan Appa memang berencana memberi kejutan kepadamu."jawab Sungmin sedikit menyesal mengetahui bahwa anaknya sedikit tidak suka dengan kejutannya.

"Tapi-,"ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong kerena Chanyeol berucap dengan nada keras

"Aku tidak setuju"Ucap Chanyeol keras

"Loh, kenapa sayang?"tanya Eunhyak-eomma chanyeol- heran.

" Karena aku menyukai Kyungsoo, eomma."jawab chanyeol mantap.

"Aku juga tidak setuju."Timpal Sehun juga.

"Sama denganku. Aku tidak setuju."celetuk Luhan.

" Eomma Appa, tolong lamarkan Kyungsoo untukku."ujar Kris kepada orang tuanya yang hanya bisa melongo mendengar Ucapan sang putra.

"Tidak bisa, aku duluan yang akan melamar Kyungsoo."cerocos Xiumin

"No.. No.. no... tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bisa mendahuluiku. Karena aku yang akan melamar Kyungsoo sebelum Kalian."Timpal Chen percaya diri.

"Bermimpi saja kau kepala kotak... Kyungsoo mana mau denganmu. Kyungsoo-ah ayo kita menikah."ucapa Tao terang-terangan membuat Kyungsoo melotot kaget.

"Apa-apaan Kalian, Kyungsoo itu hanya untukku."sanggah Lay cepat.

" Sudah cukup. Eomma, Appa aku tidak setuju jika Kyungsoo di jodohkan dengan Suho Hyung."Tolak Kai.

"APa-apaan Kau Kai? Apakah Kau juga menyukai Kyungsoo?" Tanya Suho marah.

"Ania, Hyung."ucar Kai menghasilkan senyuman dari Suho dan Jihyun dan wajah kecewa dari Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku mencintainya."lanjut Kai melunturkan senyum Suho dan Jihyun menerbitkan senyum tipis dari Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan kalian semua."ujar Tuan Kim tegas.

"Kai, kau akan di jodohkan dengan Jihyun. Dan kalian akan bertunangan bulan depan."Lanjut Tuan Kim, membuat teman-temannya dan juga Kyungsoo melotot.

"MWO? Aku saja belum menyetujui rencana perjodohan itu. Kenapa Eomma dan appa seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan perasaan ku?"tanya Kai kesal, ia kini mulai menampakkan raut wajah frustasinya.

"Lagi pula kenapa bukan Suho hyung saja yang di jodohkan? Suho Hyung lebih pantas dari pada aku. Biarkan aku dengan Kyungsoo."ujar Kai mencoba mengelak.

"MWO? Yak jaga ucapan mu KIm Jongin."bentak Suho marah.

"Sudah, HENTIKAN."bentak TUan Kim.

"Sepertinya, kita harus membicarakan ini, Tuan Kim"ujar Tuan Nam

"Iya... ini perlu di bicarakan"Timpal Tuan Xi diangguki oleh kepala keluarga yang lain.

Kai beranjak dari kursi nya kemudian menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana.

"Kai-ah, Kau mau kemana?"Pekik jihyun

"Yak... Kai mau kau bawa kemana calon istriku?"teriak Suho.

"KIM JONGIN, BERHENTI KAU.!"Ujar Namja muda yang lain sambil mengejar mereka. Namun terlambat karena Kai sudah membawa Kyungsoo naik mobil bersamanya, melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

TBC….

Ini panjang banget ya? Mudah-mudahan ngak bosan ya? Ini permintaan maafku karena lama updatenya sekaligus rasa terima kasihku karena dah follow, favorit, dan review. Bagi yang nunggu agar Hyuna di kasih pelajaran tenang saja. Ada waktunya kok, itu EXO cs dah susun rencana tinggal di jalanin tapi mungkin masih lama karena masih ada cobaan lagi buat hubungan Kaisoo. Tapi tenang saja ini Happy Ending kok. Udah yah gitu aja, so aku mau kerja tugas lagi. Huftt….. annyeong!

 **Thanks to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, kwon. Syauqoh, chansekyuu, AySNfc3, Ixzivia, jelitutfujoaddict, kim cry soo, kinkintiana.**

Maaf kalau ada yang tidak namanya tidak aku tulis.


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc.**

 **Rated : M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Kai beranjak dari kursi nya kemudian menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana.

"Kai-ah, Kau mau kemana?"Pekik jihyun

"Yak... Kai mau kau bawa kemana calon istriku?"teriak Suho.

"KIM JONGIN, BERHENTI KAU.!"Ujar Namja muda yang lain sambil mengejar mereka. Namun terlambat karena Kai sudah membawa Kyungsoo naik mobil bersamanya, melajukannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **Chapter 10**

Kai terus melajukan mobil sportnya membelah jalanan seoul yang padat akan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Meski malam hari, tapi kendaraan beroda dua maupun beroda empat masih tetap meramaikan jalanan kota seoul ini. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi saling mendahului kendaraan yang lain. Seakan tidak ingin ketinggalan, Kai juga melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, sesekali melirik gadis yang berada di sampingnya yang hanya diam menatap jalanan seoul. Dalam hati Kai memuji kecantikan Kyungsoo malam ini, wanita itu begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan. Ini kali pertamanya Kai melihat Kyungsoo berpakaian selayaknya wanita di luar sana. Karena selama ini Kai selalu melihat Kyungsoo memakai pakaian seperti laki-laki bisa di sebut tomboy. Jadi wajar namja tan itu jatuh semakin dalam dengan pesona wanita mungil di sampingnya ini.

.

Kai kemudian melihat dirinya, ia sedikit meringis melihat penampilannya yang menurutnya kacau balau. Ia menyesal memakai pakaian serampangan. Jas hitam kusut, celana Jeans yang robek di bagian paha, rambut acak-acakan. Sangat tidak cocok sekali bila ia disandingkan dengan Kyungsoo- pikirnya. Kai memukul kepalanya kesal, kemudian meringis saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Shit…"umpatnya, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalanan Seoul, kini menoleh melihat kelakuan Kai.

"Wae?"Tanya Kyungsoo, dengan dahi dikerutkan. Kai kemudian menoleh ke wanita mungil itu di sertai dengan gelengan.

"Ania…"ujarnya kemudian kembali fokus ke depan. Kyungsoo sendiri memilih mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya – melihat jalanan Seoul.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya, kita akan pergi ke mana?"Kai melirik Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Ani…"Kai mengernyitkan dahinya saat Kyungsoo menjawab dengan singkat dan terdengar dingin.

"Wae? Neo Appo?"Tanya Kai khawatir, ia memelankan laju mobilnya kemudian kembali melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ani.."lagi-lagi Kai mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. Namja tan itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau marah?"tanyanya lagi, ia tidak akan menyerah sampai perempuan itu memberikan jawaban lain.

"Ani.."Kai memutar stir mobil dan mengarahkannya ke tepi jalan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menjawab singkat dan dingin? Kau marah padaku?"cercanya setelah memberhentikan mobilnya. Namja tan itu menghadap ke arah yeoja yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Ani…"huftt… Kai jadi kesal dengan perempuan ini. Ia kemudian memilih melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat, berharap tempat itu nanti bisa mengembalikan mood gadisnya.

.

.

.

.

"Turunlah!"perintah Kai sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri memilih keluar. Wanita itu melihat sekeliling, ah.. ternyata Jongin membawanya ke sungai Han.

"Khaja!"seru Kai sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak akan perbuatan namja tan itu karena sedari tadi mata bulatnya fokus melihat pemandangan sungai Han yang sangat ramai akan pengunjung.

Kyungsoo diam, tak bersuara. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana Kai membawanya.

"Cah.. sampaii!"

"Wah!"Kyungsoo langsung terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak di depan sana Kyungsoo disuguhi pemandangan air terjun buatan dengan berbagai macam gerak air yang membentuk seperti pelangi. Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan ke tepi Sungai meninggalkan Kai di belakangnya.

"Wah… yeppeuda!"Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan sungai Han pada malam hari. Suasana romantis dipancarkan dari sorotan lampu dengan kerlap-kerlipnya yang warna-warni, ditambah dengan air terjun pelangi yang menembak ke bawah, membuat Sungai Han terlihat begitu mempesona di mata para peminatnya, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo. Dalam sekejap wanita bermata bulat itu melupakan perasaan kesal yang tadi sempat membuatnya bad mood dan juga melupakan laki-laki yang penyebab bad mood nya.

"Kau meninggalkanku!"Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara. Ahh.. Kyungsoo hampir lupa kalau ia ke sini tidak sendirian, salahkan saja pemandangan indah sungai Han yang menarik perhatiaannya hingga ia melupakan Kai.

"Mian.."Kyungsoo memberikan senyum tipis ke pada laki-laki di sampingnya itu, kemudian kembali fokus ke depan.

~Dor… ~Ciung….

"Wah… Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah lihat! Lihat! Ada kembang api. Ahh.. indah sekali"Kai hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis itu. Oh lihatlah Kyungsoo yang dingin tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi gadis manis dan kekanakan. Gadis itu melompat-lompat kecil sambil menarik-narik lengan jas Kai. Issh.. Kai jadi gemas. Kemana Kyungsoo yang tadi datar dan dingin kepadanya? Kai jadi ingin mencium gadis itu saking gemasnya.

"Wah.."Kyungsoo mendongak melihat percikan-percikan kembang api. Pemandangan begitu indah setiap kali kembang api tersebut membentuk lambing yang menarik seperti burung ataupun Love.

"Kyaa… Jongin-ah"Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan ketika kembang api tersebut membuat Lingkaran-lingkaran besar dan jatuh seakan-akan di depan mereka. Kai yang di sampingnya hanya terus tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo tak luput juga ia mengabadikan moment Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia. Kai mengambil gambar Kyungsoo beberapa kali dengan angel yang berbeda-beda tentunya. Ada foto Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menatap ke depan, foto Kyungsoo yang mendongak menatap langit. Foto Kyungsoo yang tertawa lepas dan juga foto Kyungsoo yang meloncat kegirangan.

~jepret…

Kai berhasil mengambil foto Kyungsoo yang melihatnya yang otomatis Gadis itu menatap kamera, sehingga wajah gembil dan mata bulat Kyungsoo terpampang jelas di kamera Smartphone Kai.

"Mwoya? Kau mengambil fotoku secara diam-diam?"Tanya Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya memandang penuh kecurigaan pada Kai, dan itu sangat imut menurutnya. Kai buru-buru mengalihkan kameranya ke arah langit, memotret kembang api.

"Cih.. Percaya diri sekali!"cibir Kai yang sibuk memotret langit.

"Yah.. sudah.."Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali mendongak ke atas.

~Jepret…

"Yak.. itukan, kau memotretku.."Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kai kali ini disertai dengan telunjuk yang mengantung di udara mengarah ke arah lelaki tampan itu. Yah.. Kai kembali ketahuan saat memotret Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Seketika namja tan itu gugup.

"Nu-nuga geurae.."Kai menyangkal dengan gugup

"Kau lihat di belakangmu, aku sedang memotret pasangan yang berada di sampingmu tadi.."lanjutnya dengan ekspresi tenang kemudian memasukkan smartphonenya ke saku jasnya.. Kyungsoo memoleh ke belakang, ternyata benar ada pasangan yang asik berlovey dovey di sampingnya tadi.

"Oh.. mianhae.. hehe"Kyungsoo nyengir sambil menatapnya. Kai hanya mendengus pura-pura kesal tapi tak lama, ia tersenyum setelah Kyungsoo tak lagi melihatnya.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat ke depan, pesta kembang apinya sudah berhenti. Jadi ia memilih melihat ke depan. Air sungai yang berwarna hitam pekat merekam cahaya bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinar purnama. Kyungsoo diam menikmati itu, suasana hening dengan udara dingin yang menusuk pori membuat wanita itu beberapa kali mengusap lengannya yang tidak terlapisi kain. Kai yang melihatnya pun melepas jasnya

"Oh.."Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu bertengger di kedua pundaknya. Ternyata itu jas Kai. Ia menoleh melihat namja tan itu yang hanya memakai kemeja biru bergaris.

"Kenapa melepas jas mu, kau bisa kedinginan"Kyungsoo berniat mengembalikan jas Kai tapi dicegah oleh lelaki itu.

"Ania.. nan anchuwo"Kai membenarkan letak jas nya ditubuh gadisnya. Ternyata ucapan Kyungsoo benar, Kai kedinginan. Angin malam yang berhembus menerpa kulit Kai, terasa menusuk dan itu membuat namja tan itu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kai memang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin.

"Kau kedinginan! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kau harus pakai ini.."Kyungsoo melepas jas Kai di tubuhnya dan memakaikan di tubuh tegap namja tan itu.

"Kenapa melepas jasnya? Kau bisa kedinginan."protes Kai saat Kyungsoo memakaikannya Jas.

"kau kedinginan.."ujar Kyungsoo datar.

"Ania.. kau pakai kembali"Kai kembali menyampirkan jasnya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah!"seru Kyungsoo kesal akan sikap namja tan itu.

"Tidak! Kau harus tetap memakai jas itu."

"tapi kau kedinginan, bodoh!"Kyungsoo tersulut emosi, tapi namja itu malah menyeringai tampan ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu cara menghangatkan diriku."ujar Kai

"Bagaimana caranya, bodoh! Kau lihat bibirmu sudah membiru.."tuding Kyungsoo, Kai semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kau mau tahu? Sini aku beritahu!"Kai tiba-tiba melangkah ke belakang Kyungsoo.

"Ap-"ucapan Kyungsoo tertahan di tengorokannya saat merasakan kedua lengan kekar memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Ah.. hangatnya"gumam Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!"Kyungsoo memberontak, bukannya ia tidak menyukai pelukan ini hanya saja, Kyungsoo tidak ingin detak jantungnya memompa terlalu cepat.

"Ssst.. diam dan nikmati"Kai berbisik lemah di telinga Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung bergidik merasakan hembusan napas Kai yang menerpa daun telinga nya. Berani bertaruh, wajah Kyungsoo kini berubah merah, bukan karena ia sakit tapi itu karena laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya ini. Kyungsoo hanya berharap Kai tak mendengar suara jantungnya yang mengendor-ngendor serasa ingin keluar.

"Ahh.. hangat sekali."muka Kyungsoo semakin memerah seperti red apple mendengar gumaman lelaki itu. Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol kerja tubuhnya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang bisa mempermalukannya. Kyungsoo kembali menatap ke depan membiarkan Kai memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Setidaknya pemandangan indah di depannya ini, membuat rasa gugup Kyungsoo sedikit berkurang.

"Kau pernah ke sini?"Kai tiba-tiba bertanya. Kyungsoo menahan napas saat lelaki tan itu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya.

~cup..

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat sebuah benda kenyal mendarat dipipinya. Aish.. Kyungsoo merutuk habis-habisan tingkah Kai.

"Hey.. kenapa diam, aku bertanya ke padamu, cantik?"Kai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyungsoo dari samping menunggu jawaban si gadis.

"a-aku.. a-aku.. iya, aku pernah ke sini." Sial! Kenapa juga dirinya harus gugup menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu dan apa-apaan itu, CANTIK! Heol.. demi apapun Kyungsoo sangat membenci kata itu.

 **|Jongin POV|**

"Jinjja? Nugurang?"Tanyaku penasaran. Aku menegakkan badanku namun tak melepas pelukan hangat ini.

"Myungie oppa.."jawab Kyungsoo lirih. aku terdiam menatap ekspresi sendunya.

'Tenyata dia belum melupakannya'batinku tersenyum miris, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mencintaiku karena wanita ini tidak bisa melupakan Myungsoo Hyung. Selamanya cinta Kyungsoo hanya untuk Myungsoo dan aku namja bodoh karena begitu percaya diri mengharapkannya. Nyatanya, seberapa besar pun usahaku Kyungsoo takkan menoleh kepadaku.

.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menatapku, dan mau tidak mau itu membuat bibirku kembali menyapa pipi gembilnya. Gadis di pelukanku ini langsung menampakkan mata bulatnya yang kalian tahu mirip burung hantu. Pipi yang tadi kucium perlahan mulai memerah, apakah ia malu? Lihat bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh terlalu dalam kepadanya kalau setiap tingkah lakunya membuat semua sistem kerja syarafku terhenti. Dia gadis pertama dan mungkin terakhir yang membuatku merasakan perasaan indah sekaligus menyakitkan ini. Perasaan asing yang dulu yang sempat aku tepis kini berubah menjadi sebuah harapan besar. Harapan bisa bersamanya, melindunginya dan juga menggantikan posisi lelaki yang ada di hatinya. Mudah-muadahan aku bisa mewujudkan harapanku. Aamiin.

~drtt… ~drrtt..

Suara smartphoneku yang bergetar di saku jas ku membuat wanita ini mengerjapkan mata bulatnya kemudian menatapku bingung.

"Hei.. smartphonemu bergetar!"tergurnya yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku akan dirinya. Ku telusuri saku jas untuk mendapatkan smartphoneku. Wanita dipelukanku ini hanya diam menatapku. Ku usap layar smartphoneku, ternyata terdapat 1 message dari appa.

" **Yak! Anak nakal, kau bawa ke mana anak gadis orang? Cepat pulang dan bawa Kyungsoo! Tak ada penolakan atau appa benar-benar akan menjodohkanmu dengan Jihyun. Pulanglah!"**

Itu isi pesan Appa, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Bisa hancur masa depanku kalau Appa benar-benar menjodohkanku dengan wanita genit itu. Ihh.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Ada apa?"Kyungsoo bertanya, aku pun dengan tidak rela melepas pelukanku.

"Kita harus segera pergi, appa menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang."jawabku kemudian meraih tangannya untuk ku genggam dan menariknya pergi dari tempat ini. Kyungsoo sepertinya enggan meninggalkan tempat ini, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah masam. Lngkahnya pun terkesan dipaksakan, meskipun begitu gadis ini tidak protes.

.

"Naiklah…!"perintahku sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Ia pun menurut. Aku kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu kemudi.

"Pakai seatbeltmu!"lagi-lagi ia menurut. Dengan kecepatan sedang kulajukan mobil sportku membelah jalanan seoul yang masih padat akan kendaraan.

 **|Jongin Pov END|**

.

.

.

.

Kai kembali menuntun Kyungsoo ke depan. Keduanya tiba di tempat yang sempat mereka tinggalkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Yak… Kim Jongin, dari mana saja kau? Seenaknya saja membawa anak gadis orang."tuan Kim yang menyadari kedatangan Kai langsung memarahinya. Kai diam dan malah menuntun Kyungsoo ke arah orang tuanya. Setelahnya ia duduk di samping Hyungnya. Sedari Kai datang ia sudah disuguhi oleh tatapan tajam dari member EXO dan juga Hyungnya. Jelas mereka marah, karena sikap semena-mena Kai yang membawa Kyungsoo se-enaknya.

"~Sayang, gwaenchanha?"Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchanha eomma."jawab Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyum kepada eommanya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda tadi."Tuan Kim melirik Kai dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Kai yang ditatap cuek saja. Namja tan itu memilih memainkan smartphonenya.

"Tuan Kim, Saya harap anda membatalkan perjodohan ini karena banyak pihak yang menentang."Ujar Tuan Zhang -Ayah Lay- Kepada tuan Kim.

"Ahjussi..!"Seru Suho tidak terima.

"Diam Suho!"bentak tuan Kim.

"Tap-"Suho menatap appanya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Iya.. apa yang dikatakan tuan Zhang ada benarnya. Perjodohan ini tidak bisa dilangsungkan jika banyak pihak yang menentang."tuan Park menimpali. Kepala keluarga yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ah.. baiklah, perjodohan ini akan saya batalkan. Maafkan appa, Suho." Ucap tuan Kim lalu memandang sendu ke arah putra sulungnya. Sedangkan Suho berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya.

"Cihh... apa bagusnya yeoja ini. Lihat saja akan ku buat Kau menderita."Ucap Jihyun kejam dalam hati sambil memandang sengit ke arah Kyungsoo.

"dan untuk kau Jongin, Appa akan memberimu kesempatan. Kau bisa memilih Calon istrimu sendiri begitu pun dengan Suho. Jadi bersainglah secara jantan jika kalian ingin mendapatkan Kyungsoo."Ujar Tuan Kim menasehati

"ASSA..."Kai sedari tadi asyik dengan smartphonenya pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan melonjak kegirangan saat mendengar ucapan Appanya. Semua yang ada di sana menatpnya heran. Kai yg ditatap pun tersenyum kikuk dan kembali duduk dengan tenang, meski jantungnya tak bisa tenang karena berita bahagia yang baru didengarnya tadi.

"Tapi... Ahjussi bagaimana denganku? Aku mencintai Kai. Aku tidak ingin perjodohan ini di batalkan."Tolak Jihyun mentah-mentah.

"Cihh... tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."cibir Kai sambil memandang kesal kea rah Ji Hyun

"Maafkan saya, Tuan & Ny. Nam. Saya benar-benar tidak Tahu akan seperti ini."ucap Tuan Kim sambil membungkuk kepada keluarga Nam.

"Gwaenchanha, Tuan Kim. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kita juga manusia biasa."balas Tuan Nam maklum.

"Tapi, Appa-"sanggahan Jihyun terhenti saat melihat isyarat mata sang eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak memperbesar masalah.

"ishh... ini semua karena yeoja sialan ini. Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menderita."Ucap Jihyun dalam hati.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, Kami akan menunggu jawaban darimu. Katakanlah kepada kami jika kau sudah mengambil keputusan." Ucap Tuan Wu-Ayah Kris-.

"Pastikan kau memilih anakku ya, Kyungsoo."Canda Tuan Kim Hangeng-Ayah Chen. Membuatnya mendapati tatapan tajam dari yang lain. Setelahnya para orang tua membicarakan Bisnis mereka.

"Kyungsoo Sayang Gwaencahana?"Tanya Sungmin di sela-sela perbincangan.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing Eomma."Jawab Kyungsoo lemah..

"Oh?Ayo sayang kita pulang, eomma takut penyakitmu kambuh lagi."ujar Sungmin, kemudian keluarga Do pamit undur diri dalam acara itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah rencana perjodohan Itu di batalkan yang menghasilkan Kyungsoo diperebutkan oleh para namja. Membuat gadis cantik itu harus menjahui mereka saat disekolah maupun di luar. Ia hanya akan mendekati Baekhyun atau Hoya. Jujur saja Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia merasa nyaman dengan para member Exo meski ia lebih nyaman dengan Kai. Tapi di hatinya masih ada Myungsoo, ia masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga masih belum bisa jika disuruh untuk memilih di antara mereka.

"Hah.. hah.. Kyungsoo-ah, Kenapa Kau harus menghindar dari mereka?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan napas terengah- terengah. Keduanya berhasil menghindar dari teman-temannya

"Aku belum sanggup Baek untuk membalas rasa cinta mereka."Ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Ya, untuk sementara waktu Kyungsoo berusaha mengindar dari para member EXO. Ia belum bisa menjawab perasaan mereka.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menghindar Kyungsoo, Jika kau terus seperti ini bagaimana caranya Kau bisa mengetahui perasaanmu? Dekatkanlah dirimu dengan mereka Kyungsoo-ah. Jangan menghindar"saran Baekhyun, keduanya berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong di lantai 2 sekolah mereka.

"Aku harap kau berbeda dari yang lainnya, Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Berbeda apanya, Kyungsoo-ah?"Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku harap kau tidak memiliki perasaan dengan ku, Baek-ah."harap Kyungsoo sambil menatap namja mungil itu dari samping. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Namja itu memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh arti, Kyungsoo pun memandang Baekhyun heran.

"Waeyo, Baek?"Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Bagaimana jika aku memiliki perasaan denganmu, apa kau akan menerimaku?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan dalam memandang mata bulat gadis itu.

"Ap- apa maksudmu, Baek-ah?"Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa was-was dengan ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mereka kepadamu, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku mencintaimu sama seperti mereka yg mencintaimu."jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"M-mwo? Neo jangnanichi?"Tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini ada, tapi aku benar-benar mencintamu. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah."Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam mematung di depannya.

"Saranghae, cheongmal saranghae"ujar Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan napas berat Baekhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan wajah Baekhyun semakin mendekat, pria tampan itu terus memandangi bibir merah Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sendiri masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

~Cup…

Mata Kyungsoo semakin bulat, bibir Baekhyun mendarat pas tepat di bibirnya. Pikiran Kyungsoo seketika kosong. Matanya mengerjap bingung dengan situasi sekarang. Baekhyun yang di hadapaannya menutup matanya tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya. Saat Baekhyun hendak menggerakkan bibirnya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka.

"Mian, mianhae Kyungsoo-ah. Mianhae.."Baekhyun merasa bersalah saat mata bulat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Salahkan dirinya yang tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dadanya saat menatap bibir merah itu tadi. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa diam di tempatnya melihat kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah"gumam Baekhyun lirih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Ia menyesali perbuatannya yang seenaknya saja kepada wanita mungil itu. Setetes air mata terjatuh menimpa pipinya, mengingat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya terluka. Baekhyun menyesal, sungguh.

.

.

.

TBC….

Annyeong, readernim! Masih adakah yang menunggu ff abal-abal ini? Uhh.. mungkin ngak ada. Meskipun begitu, Aku mengucapkan terima kasih jika memang masih ada yang mau baca FF ini. Btw aku mau minta maaf karena sudah mendiamkan FF ini beberapa bulan. Maafkan aku dan juga Terima kasih karena sudah follow, favorit, dan review ff ini. annyeong!

 **Thanks to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, kwon. Syauqoh, chansekyuu, AySNfc3, Ixzivia, jelitutfujoaddict, kim cry soo, kinkintiana.**

Maaf kalau ada namanya yang tidak aku tulis.


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc.**

 **Rated : M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **Chapter 11**

Semenjak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Exo cs di tambah Suho juga menyukainya. Kyungsoo selalu murung, kantung matanya semakin tebal. Itu menandakan ia jarang tidur. Setiap hari ia selalu menyendiri & berpikir keras untuk segera mengambil keputusan. Karena ia tidak sanggup melihat yang lain memperebutkannya bahkan ada yang saling mendiamkan diri satu sama lain. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin persahabatan mereka menjadi rusak hanya karena dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kejadian 1 tahun lalu terjadi kembali, dengan dia sebagai penyebabnya. Untuk itu, Kyungsoo selalu memaksakan otaknya, berfikir dengan keras cara mengatasi masalah ini. Setiap tengah malam Kyungsoo akan terbangun dan berteriak histeris. Hidup Kyungsoo tidak tenang, karena mimpi-mimpi buruk selalu menghantuinya. Bayangan Myungsoo yang terkapar dipangkuannya selalu menghantuinya, bau darah selalu selalu menjadi halusinasi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat masuk rumah sakit lagi karena penyakitnya kambuh. Disitulah semua para namja mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit Exithymia State, kecuali Chanyeol yang memang sudah tahu karena ia mencari tahu lewat Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu, Para namja memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan perasaannya ke Kyungsoo. Mereka akan mencoba memahami nanti pilihan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Eonnie,apa eonnie mengenal Kyungsoo?"Tanya Jihyun kepada berkunjung di rumah Hyuna yang duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya berada di ruang tamu di rumah Hyuna.

"Do Kyungsoo, maksudmu?"tanya Hyuna memastikan, ia menatap Jihyun sebentar, kemudian kembali membaca majalah yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh. Do Kyungsoo"jawab Jihyun sedikit kesal saat menyebut nama Kyungsoo..

"Ara. Wae?"Tanya Hyuna heran,tanpa menatap Jihyun.

"Geu yeojaiga... Naega neomu miwosseo. Eonnie tahu kan kalau aku akan di jodohkan dengan Kai?"tanya Jihyun..

"Geureom arrachi. Geundae wae?"tanya Hyuna bingung.

"Gara2 yeoja sialan itu, Perjodohanku dibatalkan."balas Jihyun geram..

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Hyuna histeris, majalah yg di tangannya tertutup dengan kasar.

"Itu karena yeoja sialan itu sok tebar pesona. Cihh... padahal aku lebih cantik darinya. Eonnie bantu aku menyingkirkan Kyungsoo, Oh?"Jihyun memohon dengan wajah memelas..

"Arasseo, eonnie akan membantumu. Jujur saja eonnie juga membenci yeoja sialan itu."timpal Hyuna menggebu-gebu, matanya menyalat garang.

"Ahh... eonnie memang sepupu yang bisa aku andalkan."Jihyun memeluk Hyuna erat disertai senyum mengerikan yang di tampilkan keduanya.

"Tunggulah Kyungsoo. Neo Geutnasseo."batin Jihyun tertawa menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah... kajja."ajak Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya..

"Kajja.."balas Kyungsoo kemudian naik mobil Kai. Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata menuju ke suatu tempat. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, Kaisoo mau ke mana? Jadi begini waktu di sekolah tadi, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ke taman bermain. Kai ingin membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengannya & tidak memikirkan masalah perjodohan itu. Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud lelaki tampan itu pun mengiyakan.

.

.

Kini meraka sudah berada di taman bermain. Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk menjelajahi lebih dalam tempat itu. Sejak awal mereka sampai, Kyungsoo tak bisa menghilangkan tatapan berbinarnya, melihat suasana taman itu yang nampak sangat padat akan peminatnya. Beberapa keluarga yang asik menikmati fasilitas yang ada di sana. Anak SMA yang tampak jalan-jalan dengan sahabat mereka. Anak-anak kecil yang asik berlarian, dan jangan lupakan pasangan-pasangan yang berkencan.

.

Kemudian mata bulat Kyungsoo, terpusat pada sepasang kekasih yang asik bercanda ria. Tak jarang Kyungsoo melihat Si lelaki mencium pipi gadisnya, yang mau tidak mau akan memunculkan semburat kemerahan pada wajah si gadis. Kyungsoo juga melihat raut malu-malu gadis itu ketika balas mencium pipi sang kekasih. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat dua sejoli itu.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau kentang tornado?"pertanyaan Kai yang tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo yang asik menatap sekelilingnya beralih menatap wajah tampan Kai.

"Kentang tornado?" Kai mengangguk menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, khaja.."setelah mendapat persetujuan dari gadis itu, Kai pun kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju stan penjual kentang gorong.

"Ahjussi, kentang gorengnya dua juseyo!"ujar Kai kepada Ahjussi penjual

"Sekarang kita ke mana?"Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa memandang Kai. Dia sibuk dengan kentang yang ada di tangannya. Keduanya berjalan-jalan kecil menikmati tempat itu.

"Aigooo…sini!"Kai merebut kentang Kyungsoo karena melihat gadis itu kesulitan memakan kentangnya karena tusukannya yang terlalu panjang.

"Kau harus mendorong sosisnya ke atas, jadi tidak kesulitan memakannya. Cha igeo.."ujar Kai, sambil mempraktekkan caranya. Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut melihatnya.

"Padahal, tadi aku ingin mematahkan ujung tusukannya agar aku bisa memakannya."gumam Kyungsoo pelan, namun Kai masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aigoo… tidak semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan otot, Kyungsoo-ah. Neo jinjja! Memang kau tidak pernah menikmati jajanan ini?"Tanya Kai sambil melirik gadis itu.

"Oh!"Kyungsoo hanya bergumam ringan, mulatnya tak dapat berucap karena penuh dengan kentang dan sosis. Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pipi Kyungsoo yang bulat mengembung besar, membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo menjadi sipit. Kai ingin mencubit pipi penuh itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, pelan-pelan. Nanti kau terse-"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"belum selesai Kai berujar Kyungsoo sudah tersedak duluan.

"Aigoo… minum ini."Kai memberikan botol air ke Kyungsoo yang langsung disambar oleh gadis manis itu.

"pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo-ah."ingat Kai.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu bersemangat memakan kentang ini."Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menatp Kai dengan wajah memelas. Kai langsung luluh dibuatnya.

"Arasseo.. arasseo."

"Jongin-ah, kentangmu kenapa masih banyak, sedangkan punyaku sudah mulai sedikit?"Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat kentang Kai yang masih utuh.

"karena aku belum memakannya sedikitpun."jawab Kai.

"Kau mau"Kai menyodorkan kentangnya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memberikan tusukannya yang sudah tidak dihuni kentang lagi kepada Kai.

"Ckckk… kau benar-benar, wanita ajaib"gumam Kai lirih sambil membuang tusukan yang Kyungsoo berikan tadi.

"Kau mau naik permainan apa?"Tanya Kai sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Geuraesse… nan molla."jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

"Khaja…!"Kyungsoo langsung terhuyung ke depan saat tangan besar Kai menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jongin-ah pelan-pelan"instrupsi Kyungsoo, karena ia yang kesusahan berjalan akibat langkah lebar Kai.

"Cha.. kita naik ini saja. Eotte?"Tanya Kai dengan dagu menunjuk ke sebuah permainan kapal gantung.

"Kapal Viking? Kau mau naik ini?"

"Oh! Kau mau kan?"Kai melirik gadis itu menunggu persetujuannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menikmati permainan Kapal Viking, Pasangan Kaisoo ini pun kembali berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana taman yang indah. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo tenggelam oleh tangan besar Kai. Kontras kulit mereka sangat jauh. Seperti Kopi-Susu. Jongin yang agak hitam dan Kyungsoo yang putih. Perpaduan yang menarik bukan?

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?"Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai dari samping.

"khaja… aku akan mengajakmu ke permainan yang paling aku suka di taman ini. Khaja.."Kai dengan antusias menarik tangan gadis itu.

.

"Roller Coaster?"gumam Kyungsoo saat mengetahui permainan yang Kai maksud. Ia mendongak untuk melihat permainan itu.

"Iya, setiap aku datang ke taman ini, aku tidak pernah absen dari permainan ini. Ini adalah permainan favoritku, karena di tempat itulah aku bisa melepaskan semuanya."ujar Kai sambil menunjuk wahana raksasa itu.

"Ayo, naik! Akan aku tunjukkan ke istimewaannya."Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menaiki wahana permainan itu.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah... Kau tahu setiap aku sedih atau kesepian, aku selalu naik ini"Kai memulai pembicaraan saat keduanya menaiki wahana roller Coaster.

"Jinjja? Geundae... wae?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Karena hanya di tempat ini lah aku bisa melepaskan bebanku. Saat aku tiba dipuncak ketinggian aku akan berteriak mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku & setelah itu aku akan merasa lega. Aku akan meninggalkan semua bebanku ketika di puncak, membiarkan beban itu tertiup angin."cerita Kai antusias.

"Baiklah... nanti aku coba"ujar Kyungsoo.

Saat di puncak.

"JONGIN-ah... MAAFKAN AKU YANG BELUM BISA MEMBALAS CINTAMU. TAPI AKU MOHON JANGAN PERNAH TINGGALKAN AKU."Teriak Kyungsoo kencang..

"ARASSEO... AKU AKAN SELALU BERADA DI SAMPINGMU, LOVE"Teriak Kai juga. Kemudian mereka tertawa lepas bersama.

.

.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah. Aku sekarang merasa bebanku sedikit terangkat."ujar Kyungsoo saat keduanya berjalan menuju penjual ice cream.

"Ne, cheonma. Aku merasa bahagia jika aku bisa mengurangi bebanmu. Oh ya Kyung kau mau rasa apa?"tanya Kai didepan penjual ice cream.

"Aku yang coklat."balas kyungsoo.

"Cha... igeo. Kajja kita duduk di bawah pohon itu."ajak kai saat sudah menerima ice cream nyh.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah... Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau dirimu itu sudah dewasa?"tanya Kai sangsi disela-sela kenikmatan melahap ice cream nya sambil menatap Kyungsoo..

"Wae? Apa Kau meragukanku? Tentu saja aku sudah dewasa."jawab kyungsoo sinis sambil melahap ice cream nyh..

"Jinjja? tapi bagaimana bisa ada yeoja dewasa seperti mu, makan ice cream dengan belepotan. Kau seperti anak kecil saja."Sindir kai.

"Jinjja?"ucap kyungsoo lalu menghapus noda ice cream di sudut bibirnya..

"Aishh... biar aku yang bersihkan."ujar Kai. Dengan lembut Kai mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang belepotan karena ice cream..

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu cepat.. Kyungsoo merasakan kalau semua darahnya sekarang berkumpul diwajahnya, saat melihat kai mengemut ibu jarinya yang terdapat bekas ice cream dari bibirnya.

"Emm... manis. Ternyata rasanya begitu manis saat ice cream sudah berada di bibir yeoja yang kita cintai."Gumam Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengar gumaman Kai semakin di buat merona. Tiba-tiba pandangan keduanya bertemu. Mata tajam namun teduh milik Kai mengunci rapat mata bulat bening Kyungsoo. Wajah tampan Kai semakin msju ke arah Kyungsoo. Fokus Kai tepat ke belahan bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Ahh... kenapa cuaca hari ini panas sekali."ujar Kyungsoo gugup sambil mengipasi wajahnya. Tindakan itu membuat Kai batal melakukan aksinya. Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa.

"Seperti nya aku alergi matahari. Hahaha..."Kyungsoo tertawa gugup. Kai yang melihatnya pun terkekeh gemas. Melupakan rasa kecewanya karena tingkah manis gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Soo-ah... bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"tanya Hoya saat berada dalam kelas. Hoya memandang penuh harap ke Kyungsoo..

"Baiklah oppa."Ujar Kyungsoo...

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di taman belakang sekolah. Duduk di bawah pohon..

"Soo-ah, aku harap kau berhati-hati ke depannya."ucap hoya memecah keheningan..

"Maksud oppa?"Kini atensi Kyungsoo sepenuhnya ke Hoya..

"Kau tahu, Hyuna & Jihyun sepupu. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka merencanakan sesuatu hal. Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian 1 Tahun yang lalu terulang kembali."cerita Hoya mengenai kegelisahan hatinya akhir-akhir ini setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Ne oppa. Geotjcheongma."timpal Kyungsoo sambil menenangkan Hoya..

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyungsoo memikirkan perkataan Hoya. Entah ini firasat apa, tapi Kyungsoo merasakan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan terjadi sesuatu. Ia merasa was-was, khawatir dan juga takut.

"Aaahh... baiklah ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel."ujar Hoya lalu di ikuti Kyungsoo. Sepanjang koridor mereka hanya memandang ke depan lurus memikirkan sesuatu..

"Oh ya Oppa. Bisakah aku menitipkan sesuatu ke Oppa?"tanya Kyungsoo serius. Mereka masih berada di lorong2 kelas..

"Menitipkan sesuatu? Maksudmu, apa Soo?"tanya Hoya balik, ia menghentikan langkahnya & membalik badannya menghadap Kyungsoo..

"Ikutlah denganku oppa!"ajak Kyungsoo. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan duluan diikuti Hoya di belakangnya.

"Igeo... Bila sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku ingin Oppa memberikan ini kepada Kai dan juga yang lainnya."ujar Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari lokernya.

"Apa maksudmu, Soo? Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu. Aku tidak mau. Kau berikan saja sendiri."Tolak Hoya , namun di samping itu ia jadi khawatir dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya takut, kalau aku tidak sempat memberikan ini kepada mereka. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau aku akan pergi meninggalkan semuanya."Jawab Kyungsoo miris. Namun Hoya tak dapat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo karena wanita itu membelakanginya. Wanita itu berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan lokernya.

"Hei... Soo-ah. Dengarkan aku, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi seperti ini? Ini ambillah... biarkan tanganmu sendiri yang memberikan ini kepada mereka."ujar hoya kemudian membalikkan badan Kyungsoo lalu mengambil tangan wanita itu dan di letakkannya kotak itu..

"Oppa... Aku mohon. Bantu aku kali ini."ujar Kyungsoo memelas..

"Kyungsoo-ah?"Hoya menatap gadis itu serius.

"Oppa, ak-aku tidak bisa memberikan kotak itu kepada mereka. Aku takut, aku- aku takut melihat ekspresi kecewa mereka saat mengetahui isi kotak ini. Aku takut oppa. Tolong kali ini saja bantu aku oppa."Kyungsoo menatap Hoya teduh.

"Baiklah, Tapi janji padaku kau akan baik2 saja, oh?"ujar Hoya pasrah..

"Ok oppa."jawab Kyungsoo manis..

"Jika ada apa-apa hubungi oppa. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Arasseo?"pesan Hoya.

"Ne oppa."

"Kau berjanji, Soo. Ingat itu. Oppa tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan mu."

"Ne.. ne.. oppa. Kau cerewet sekali."Hoya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

SKIP TIME..

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN-ah?"teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat namja manis itu berjalan di halaman sekolah. Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk pulang ke panti karena melihat yeoja yang dicintainya meneriaki namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana keadaan panti. Kalian baik- baik saja kan?"tanya Kyungsoo saat sampai di depan Baekhyun.

"emm... mereka baik2 saja. Adikku selalu mengatakan 'Aku rindu Kyungie eonnie'."ujar Baekhyun sambil meniru suara adiknya..

"Aa.. benarkah? Baiklah besok aku akan datang ke panti."ujar Kyungsoo..

"Aku tunggu"ujar Baekhyun..

SKIP TIME..

.

.

|NIGHT IN MANSION DO|

Cklek...

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok gadis bermata bulat dengan jubah mandinya. Sepertinya sang yeoja baru saja mandi terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang basah. Yeoja itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Di atas kasur dapat ia lihat sebuah gaun biru cantik tanpa lengan dengan kerah rendah. Ia berjalan ke arah Gaun itu, kemudian ia mengelusnya lembut. Ia terpesona dengan gaun itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, membuatnya meletakkan gaun itu & meraih Ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol hijau saat melihat nama penelpon..

"Yeoboseoyo... eomma."ucap Kyungsoo..

"Kyungie... apa kau sudah melihat gaun di atas kasurmu?"tanya eomma di seberang sana..

"Ne... eomma. Waeyo?"tanya Kyungsoo..

"Pakailah... gaun itu sayang untuk makan malam nanti."ujar eomma..

"Baiklah eomma. Geunda eomma eodisseoyo?"tanya Kyungsoo..

"Eomma ada di kantor appamu. Oh ya... nanti kau berangkat sendiri ya sayang, Karena sepertinya appa mu akan langsung menuju hotel tuan Kim. Baiklah bersiap-siaplah sayang. Sampai ketemu di hotel nanti "ujar eomma.

"ne eomma."balas Kyungsoo kemudian sambungan telpon di putus..

Kyungsoo pun bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan malam ini. Ia gugup karena malam ini ia harus memberikan keputusannya. Kyungsoo hampir selesai tinggal memakai high heelsnya. Namun bunyi ponselnya menginstrupsi kegiatannya. Ia melihat ponselnya & terdapat 1 pesan di sertai video dari nomor yang takdi kenal. Lalu ia membuka pesan itu dan memutar video tersebut.

DEG..

DEG..

DEG...

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan Hp nya. Pandangannya Kosong seketika. Sekelebat bayangan menghampiri pikirannya. Seperti De javu. Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa ia pakai. Ia seketika melupakan pertemuan itu, Pikirannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada 1 namja. Dengan panik ia meraih kunci motornya kemudian berlari keluar dari mansion Do. Dengan wajah pucat ia melajukan motornya seperti orang kesetanan..

"Brengsek... Bajingan.. Kau Hyuna. Akan ku bunuh kau. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya."Gumam Kyungsoo geram. Suaranya teredam oleh helmnya.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maafkan aku yang baru update. Itu dikarenakan HP aku rusak, jadi ngak bisa update beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga maafkan aku yang tidak membalas review teman-teman sekalian. Jinjja Mianhae, cheongmal. Aku juga minta maaf kepada salah satu reader yang request ena-ena. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Jujur ini ff pertama aku dan aku juga belum mahir dalam menulis FF di tambah ena-ena itu bukan style aku. Aku ngak suka baca yang kayak gituan. Apalagi sampai membuatnya. Aku mohon di mengerti. Maafkan aku. Jinjja, mianhaeyo..

 **Thanks to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, kwon. Syauqoh, chansekyuu, AySNfc3, Ixzivia, jelitutfujoaddict, kim cry soo, xixiii, Gabrielle Angelique Phaedra, kinkintiana, priskasoo.**

Maaf kalau ada namanya yang tidak aku tulis.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc.**

 **Rated : M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **Chapter 12**

Langit malam yang diselimuti awan gelap, menunjukkan sebuah kesepian bagi langit tanpa bulan dan bintang menemaninya. Dunia terasa begitu gelap, sunyi dan menakutkan. Angin malam yang menusuk menembus hingga titik terdalam. Suara burung malam yang saling bersahut-sahutan diikuti alunan ranting-ranting patah yang terserempet angin.

.

Sebuah bangunan yang nampak seperti rumah berdiri di tengah-tengah hutan. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar menjalar memenuhi tubuh bangunan yang bertingkat dua itu, tak hanya di bagian halaman rumah, tapi juga bagian dalam rumah yang berada di lantai 1, lantai 2 maupun lantai bawah. Beberapa bagian telah retak bahkan roboh. Nampak sangat menakutkan. Kondisi bangunan yang sudah tak utuh, bekas kebakaran yang mirip lumut kerak mewarnai setiap dinding maupun tiang-tiang penyokong rumah. Bangunan yang sangat luas ini kondisinya nampak sudah tak terawat. Tulisan berbagai warna-warni cat, tersebar hampir di seluruh pilang dan tembok.

Jika dipikir-pikir bangunan tersebut memang menyeramkan, apalagi berdirinya di tengah-tengah hutan. Namun siapa sangka bangunan ini menjadi bangunan yang sangat bermanfaat. Dalam artian bermanfaat bagi manusia-manusia bejat. Mereka biasanya menggunakan bangunan itu untuk melakukan kejahatan. Dan sepertinya malam ini akan ada kejadian yang cukup menarik akan terjadi di sana.

"Bagaimana, eonnie?"tanya yeoja cantik nan seksi berambut pirang dengan cemas.

"Kau tenang saja, setelah melihat video itu. Aku yakin dia akan segera tiba disini."ujar yeoja di sampingnya yang juga tidak kalah seksinya dengan yeoja yang tadi.

"hahaha... eonnie yang terbaik."ujar yeoja berambut pirang.

"Hyuna... gitu loh."ujar Hyuna bangga.

"Kalian, berhenti memukuli namja itu!"seru Hyuna kepada sekumpulan namja yang sedang mengeroyok seorang namja yang sedang terikat kuat di tiang.

"Apa eonnie memberitahu yeoja itu kalau kita ada disini?"tanya yeoja berambut pirang.

"Tidak"jawabnya singkat.

"aaaahh? Bagaimana bisa eonnie tidak memberitahu yeoja itu? Bagaim-,"ucapan yeoja berambut pirang terpotong oleh suara namja.

"Kau tenang saja, Jihyun. Kyungsoo itu yeoja pintar. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia akan tahu"potong namja tampan yang sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Hah... Oppa & eonnie memang paling bisa di andalkan."Ujar yeoja bernama Jihyun dengan jempol yang diangkat.

"Hyunseung, kau periksalah anak panti itu. Jangan sampai mereka kabur!"ucap hyuna kepada namja yang di panggil Hyunseung. Hyunseung mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ketiganya menuju ruangan lain. Hyuna kemudian berjalan angkuh ke arah namja yang sudah babak belur di ikuti Jihyun di belakangnya.

"Aaahh... eotteokhae? Neo gwaenchana?"tanya Hyuna dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat2 sambil mengangkat dagu sang namja.

"Cihh... enyah kau yeoja sialan"decih namja itu sambil meludahi Hyuna

PLAKK...

"Beraninya kau meludahiku, namja sialan. Mau mati kau, HAH?" hyuna mencengkram keras dagu sang namja membuat sang empu berteriak kesakitan.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHH..."Teriaknya.

"HAHAHA... MATI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"Tawa Hyuna menggelegar di ruangan gelap itu.

"Eonnie sudahlah, Nanti Kyungsoo marah & membunuh kita semua karena namja ini"ujar Jihyun pura-pura takut.

"HAHAHA... sebelum ia membunuhku, aku duluan yang akan membunuhnya."sekali lagi Hyuna tertawa mengerikan.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, malaikat penolong mu akan datang. Hahaha.."ujar Hyuna diselangi tawa mengejek.

"Ap.. a.. mak.. sud.. mu?"tanya namja yang di ketahui bernama Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"Kyungsoo... akan segera menolongmu & ia yang akan menggantikan tempatmu. Hahaha."tawa Hyuna terdengar seperti psikopat..

DEG...

DEG...

DEG…

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

"ANDWAEEE ..."teriak Baekhyun keras.

"Pukul saja aku. Asal jangan libatkan Kyungsoo dalam masalah ini."ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan tegas ke arah Hyuna

"Benarkah? aahh... baiklah."ujar Hyuna, kemudian ia melayangkan tendangannya ke arah perut dan muka Baekhyun bertubit-tubit di ikuti tamparan beruntun dari Jihyun. Membuat namja tersebut mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku menginginkan Kyungsoo." ujar Jihyun di sela2 tamparannya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat membenci yeoja itu. Aku membencinya, SANGAT. Aku rela menyerahkan jiwaku kepada iblis jika itu bisa membuatku membunuh yeoja yang kau cintai itu. Hahahaha…."Tawa Hyuna yang menyeramkan memenuhi isi ruangan itu.

"Seharusnya waktu itu aku membunuhnya, tapi Myungsoo dengan bodohnya merelakan dirinya untuk gadis itu."Hyuna berujar geram di depan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah tak berbentuk wajar. Namja lemah itu meringis saat Hyuna menekan kasar dagunya. Dengan susah payah ia berucap

"Ka… ka..rena Kyu.. Kyung… soo sa… sangat.. ber… harga .. le..bih.. dari apa… pun, ma… ka dari itu Myung… Myung… soo merelakan di… rinya."Baekhyun menatap Hyuna dengan tatapan tajam.

"Berharga?"Ulang Hyuna, ia terkekeh sejenak. Kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan marah.

PLAKK…

PLAKK…

"Geurae, dia sangat berharga bagi kalian kan? Maka dari itu aku ingin melenyapkannya dari bumi ini."Jelas Hyuna dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

"K-k..kau biadab, sebelum kau.. mele… nyapkannya.. a.. aku duluan yang akan membunuh.. mu.. "gertak Baekhyun sambil memandang Hyuna dengan tatapan tajam. Hyuna hanya bisa terkekeh sadis mendengar gertakan namja itu.

"Haha… membunuhku?" Tanya Hyuna dengan tawa yang ditahan. Baekhyun memandang Hyuna garang

"Kau! namja lemah sepertimu ingin membunuhku. Kekeke… sungguh lucu! Melepaskan diri dariku saja kau tak mampu, perlukah aku membawa cermin raksasa untukmu agar kau bisa melihat betapa lemahnya dirimu?"ujar Hyuna dengan senyum manisnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap penuh benci ke arah Hyuna. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa, tubuhnya sudah mulai melemah akibat pukulan dan beberapa siksaan lain yang Hyuna sematkan pada tubuhnya.

"Eonni, kenapa yeoja itu begitu lama? Mungkinkah ia tidak bisa menemukan kita?"Tanya Jihyun was-was. Hyuna menghentikan kegiatannya menyiksa Baekhyun lalu menatap Jihyun dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau tenang saja, ia akan datang."ucapnya kemudian kembali bermain dengan mainannya.

BRAKK...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar...

"BERHENTI...HYUNA!"teriak seorang yeoja mungil pelaku pendobrakan pintu.

"Aahh... pucuk di cinta ulang pun tiba."ujar Hyuna menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo. Ia sudah berhenti menendang Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu, Hyuna?"tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"Yang aku mau dirimu, Kyungsoo."ujar Jihyun mewakili Hyuna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lepaskan Baekhyun maka kau akan mendapatkanku."ujar Kyungsoo sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah ketiganya. Anak buah Hyuna langsung menghadang Kyungsoo.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg...

Sekali lagi jantung Baekhyun memberontak.

"Andwae... Kyungsoo. Andwae.. jebal"batin Baekhyun berteriak, namja tampan itu memberontak berusaha melepas ikatan tangannya yang digantung Hyuna pada tiang, membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka.

"MINGGIR!" bentak Kyungsoo kepada namja-namja yang menghadangnya.

"Beri ia jalan!"titah Hyuna, dan tanpa menunggu lama namja-namja itu memberi akses ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berajalan ke arah Hyuna & Jihyun, berniat menyerahkan diri. Dengan cepat Hyuna dan para bodyguard yang ada disitu memegang tubuh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jihyun melepaskan Baekhyun & membawa keluar. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang berada di tempat Baekhyun yang tadi..

"Tidak kusangka... ternyata begitu mudah mendapatkanmu kyungsoo."ujar Hyuna, lalu. PLAKK... PLAKK.. PLAKK...

Tamparan bertubit-tubit Hyuna berikan sebagai pembukaan acara -Mari menyiksa Kyungsoo-. Kyungsoo diam di tempat, ia hanya mengikuti arah tamparan itu. Wajahnya menoleh ke sana ke mari. Rasa perih langsung menjalar ke pipinya, tapi Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ada apa denganmu, yeoja sialan?"tanya Hyuna saat tak melihat ekspresi apapun yang muncul dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bunuh aku. Maka setelah aku mati aku yang akan membunuhmu."ujar Kyungsoo dingin sambil menatap Hyuna dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sialan."Hyuna mendesis. Kemudian ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo bertubit-tubit, Tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Ia lalu menendang perut Kyungsoo menggunakan lututnya beberapa kali.

Sedangkan Jihyun menarik kasar rambut Kyungsoo membuat sang empu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Sialan."lagi-lagi Hyuna menggeram marah saat tak melihat ekspresi sakit dari Kyungsoo padahal wajah nya sudah babak belur , darah segar yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut dan juga hidungnya.

"Ada apa denganmu wanita sialan? Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku membunuhmu, HAH?" Bentak Hyuna, wajah wanita seksi itu memerah padam menahan emosi yang meluap.

Kyungsoo menatap Hyuna dingin

"Sudah ku katakan, bunuh aku maka setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berkilat tajam nan tegas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu haruskah kita bermain dulu sebentar sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka?" Hyuna memasang wajah kalem, alis tipisnya bergerak naik turun. Senyum mengerikan tampak tercetak di bibir merahnya. Wanita yang memakai jaket kulit berwarna merah itu pun mengambil kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kemudian duduk di depan Kyungsoo dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi apa kita bisa mulai permainan intinya Kyungsoo?"Tanya Hyuna dengan senyum manis ke arah gadis itu. Ia mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah menantang.

"Cihh…"Kyungsoo mendecih jijik di depan Hyuna. Ia memperhatikan gerik-gerik Hyuna.

"Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa bertahan" Hyuna berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengambil sebuah tongkat bisbol yang tergeletak di samping kursi.

"Kita mulai!"

 _Bughh.._

 _Bughh.._

 _Bughh..._

Rasa perih dan sakit langsung Kyungsoo dapatkan saat tongkat itu terayung cepat dan tepat mendarat di pinggangnya. Hyuna dengan membabi buta memukul seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan tongkat tersebut. Tak ada bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak luput dari serangan tongkat itu. Hyuna benar-benar dikuasai oleh nafsuh. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan korbannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri –pingsan- .

"Wah… menyebalkan!" gerutu Hyuna saat melihat Kyungsoo pingsan.

"Cukup eonni!" Hyuna yang tadinya ingin kembali memukul Kyungsoo urung ia lakukan karena mendengar intrupsi dari Jihyun.

"Mwo?" Tanya Hyuna jengkel, karena Jihyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau curang eonnie!" cibir Jihyun

"Mworagu?" Hyuna melempar tongkat baseball itu ke sembarang arah, kemudian menatap Jihyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eonni terlalu lama bermain dengan yeoja itu!" Tunjuknya terarah ke Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang giliranku."lanjutnya lagi dengan seringaian lebar.

"Geurae… aku serahkan dia kepadamu. Bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan menemui Hyunseung dulu." Ujar Hyuna, lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jihyun dan Kyungsoo di sana.

"Ahh.. membosankan sekali." Gerutu Jihyun sambil memandang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malas.

 _Byurrr…._

Jihyun menyiram Kyungsoo dengan air yang ada ditangannya.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Kyungsoo gelagapan saat air menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Rasa perih langsung ia rasakan karena air tersebut menimpa luka di wajahnya. Wanita yang sudah lemah itu kembali terbatuk-batuk dengan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya hingga menetes mengenai kakinya.

.

Jihyun memandangi Kyungsoo yang berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Dapat ia lihat wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah, berusaha mendapatkan kesadaran. Begitu wanita itu tersadar, Jihyun langsung bersitatap dengan mata bulat milik wanita di depannya itu. Tatapan tajam itu tidak hilang dari mata Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Jihyun marah karena merasa ditantang oleh wanita lemah itu.

"Mwo? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Jihyun sengit saat Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam nan dingin.

"Cih…" Kyungsoo meludahi Jihyun tepat di wajah wanita cantik itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Jihyun emosi, darahnya langsung naik mendapati perlakuan kurang ajar dari sanderanya.

"Bedebah!" Umpat Jihyun sambil melayangkan tamparan keras ke wajah Kyungsoo.

 _Plak…_

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung tertoleh ke samping. Kyungsoo menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dengan lidahnya, kemudian kembali menatap Jihyun sengit.

"Dasar jalang murahan. Tidak berguna. Bedebah Sialan!" Umpat Jihyun kasar.

"Kau yang jalang, pecundang. Pengecut." Balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah meski harus menahan perih di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Mwo? Dasi marhaebwa?" tuntut Jihyun dengan nada suara yang sangat-sangat dingin.

"JALANG! PENGECUT! PECUNDANG!" Pekik Kyungsoo sambil tertawa mengejek. Otot-otot wajah Jihyun langsung mengeras mendengar itu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia melayangkan tinjunya mengenai rahang Kyungsoo.

 _Bughh_

"Beraninya kau!" Jihyun kembali melayangkan tendangan yang tepat mengenai wajah Kyungsoo. Sungguh wajah Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar rusak, darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut dan pelipisnya. Andai tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo tidak terikat, wanita itu akan melawan Jihyun. Tapi apa daya, ia tak sanggup. Ia lemah dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah menanti ajal menjemputnya.

 _Bughh…_

 _Bughh…_

 _Bughh.._

 _Byurr…_

Kyungsoo menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya sehingga mengotori tanah. Kyungsoo merasa kesadarannya mulai melemah. Sementara Jihyun tak henti-hentinya memukul wanita mungil itu. Sungguh mengenaskan.

.

.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Baekhyun berjalan dengan susah payah menuju Hotel keluarga Kim. Ia tahu pasti semuanya berkumpul di tempat itu. Karena kemarin Chanyeol menceritakan perihal tersebut. Selang beberapa jam ia masuk kedalam hotel. Dengan bantuan dari tongkat kayu yang tadi ditemuinya di hutan, Baekhyun memaksakan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Tak ada waktu bagi namja mungil itu untuk beristirahat, karena ia tahu gadis yang dicintainya benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Bertahanlah, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku mohon. Hiks.." Baekhyun terisak saat memikirkan keadaan Kyungsoo.

""Tuhan… tolong selamatkan, Kyungsoo." Lirih Baekhyun sambil mendongak melihat langit mendung seolah langit merasakan keadaannya saat ini. .

.

.

BRUKK.

Baekhyun ambruk seketika saat sampai di depan Receptionist Hotel. Dengan Panik sang Receptionist menghampirinya & berteriak memanggil petugas keamanan. Para petugas keamanan sudah bersiap menolong Baekhyun, Sebelum suara lemah menginstrupsi mereka.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin kalian memberitahukan kepada pemilik hotel ini, kalau Byun Baekhyun ada disini." ujar Baekhyun lemah. Petugas keamanan kaget saat mendengar namja yang di tolongnya ini adalah Byun Baekhyun sahabat dari Tuan muda mereka. Tanpa Banyak Protes, salah satunya berlari memanggil Tuan mereka. Sedangkan yang lain membantu Baekhyun berdiri lalu memapahnya ke kursi dekat meja Receptionits.

"Jeosonghamnida... Tuan."ujar petugas keamanan saat sampai di depan para petinggi hotel.

"Ada apa, Ravi-ssi?"tanya Kai heran saat melihat Petugas keamanan tersebut panik.

"Begini, Tuan muda. Tuan Baekhyun sekarang berada di lobi hotel & meminta anda untuk menemuinya sekarang."Ujar Ravi Gugup.

"Mwo? BAEKHYUN?"pekik Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya saja ke sini?"tanya Kai menghiraukan tatapan heran dari teman- teman dan keluarga.

"Jeosonghamnida, Keadaan Tuan Baekhyun tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan kesini"ungkap Ravi tegas.

"MWO?"pekik Luhan. Yang lain menatap Ravi tak percaya.

"Bagaimana Bisa?"gumam Kris.. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Kai cs dan juga semua petinggi hotel yang ada di situ berdiri & berjalan mengikuti Ravi yang sudah ada di depan membimbing mereka ke tempat Baekhyun. Dari kejahuan dapat ia lihat petugas keamanan yang sedang mengurus seorang namja. Mukanya tidak jelas karena banyak lebam dimana-mana. Kai mempercepat langkahnya.

"ASTAGA... BAEKHYUN?" teriak Xiumin tidak percaya dengan penampilan sahabatnya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun... ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai heran disertai rasa khawatir. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Lay berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei... Baekhyun-ah, ada apa? Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu?" tanya Lay lembut.

"Kai-ah tolong selamatkan, Kyungsoo. Ia dalam bahaya sekarang."ujar Baekhyun panik sambil menggenggam tangan Kai.

BRUKK...

Eomma Kyungsoo langsung pingsan saat mendengar nama anaknya dalam bahaya. Tuan Do dengan sigap menggendong sang istri menuju salah satu kamar hotel setelah menyerahkan masalah tersebut kepada para orang tua yang ada disitu.

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Kalian tidak punya banyak waktu. Segeralah pergi ke sebuah gedung tua jaraknya sekitar 10 km dari hotel. Gedung itu berada di tengah hutan. Balli." ujar Baekhyun tegas. Tanpa bicara lagi Exo cs serta Suho berlari menuju mobil masing-masing setelah menitipkan Baekhyun kepada para orang tua.

"KAI-AH... TOLONG SELAMATKAN EOMMA, ADIKKU & ANAK PANTI YANG LAINNYA." Teriak Baekhyun susah payah. Kai hanya mengangguk tanpa menghentikan larinya.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di gedung yg Baekhyun maksud. Mereka berpencar mencari Kyungsoo.. Kai ke arah utara... ia terus berlari sambil berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Kai sampai di sebuah ruangan paling sudut. Ia mengendap2 saat mendengar suara yeoja yang berteriak geram. Kai mengeluarkan HP nya & menelpon teman2nya. Setelahnya ia mendobrak pintu itu kasar. BRAKKK...

Pintu ruangan itu terhempas dari tempatnya. Membuat yang di dalam ruangan menoleh..

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Jantung Kai memberontak ingin keluar saat melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu mengerikan. Tampilannya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Wajahnya rusak disertai darah yang menetes tiada henti. Siapapun tolong Kai, ia tidak sanggup berdiri. Kakinya serasa seperti jely. Kai menahan air matanya saat ia melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Mata merahnya menatap sendu Kyungsoo yang digantung di tiang, tak sadarkan diri. Hati Kai bergetar perih melihat gadisnya seperti tu, nafasnya naik turun.

"Kai-ah"gumam Jihyun tidak percaya.

Kai mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jihyun & Hyuna. Tatapan Kai adalah tatapan seorang Psikopat kepada mangsanya. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan ke arah ketiganya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Namun ia dihadang oleh para namja sialan anak buah Hyunseung. Dengan membabi buta Kai memukul & menendang semuanya. Emosi Kai tak terkendali semenjak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

.

Selang beberapa menit Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Lay bergabung sedangkan yang lainnya menuju ruangan lain mencari anak panti yang disekap oleh Hyuna. Suho sendiri berjalan menolong Kyungsoo namun di hadang oleh Hyuna & Jihyun. Seketika perkelahian tak bisa di terelakkan. Mereka bertarung habis-habisan. Mereka seperti banteng kesurupan yang menyerang secara membabi buta.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah lepas & ia dipapah oleh Suho. Sementara yang lain masih asik mengatasi para anak buah Hyunseung yang begitu banyak. Bahkan wajah mereka sekarang sudah tidak bisa di bilang baik. Dari kejahuan terdapat seorang namja memakai topi serta masker hitam yang memegang pistol dan membidik ke arah Kai. Para namja tidak ada yang menyadari karena mereka sibuk mengurus namja-namja bajingan itu. Pistol itu membidik ke arah jantung Kai, dengan nafsu membunuh ia menarik pelatuk dan.

DORR...

peluru itu melesat pas di jantung seseorang. Keadaan seketika menjadi hening. Mereka masih memproses kejadian tersebut. Kai ambruk seketika barulah yang lain sadar.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks very much to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, kwon. Syauqoh, chansekyuu, AySNfc3, Ixzivia, jelitutfujoaddict, kim cry soo, xixiii, Gabrielle Angelique Phaedra, kinkintiana, priskasoo, cici fu, kyungkyung, Kimjongmul, PNY, Soo10, LoveKai, Nariska Kim.**

Maaf kalau ada namanya yang tidak aku tulis.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous Chapter**_

 _Kyungsoo sekarang sudah lepas & ia dipapah oleh Suho. Sementara yang lain masih asik mengatasi para anak buah Hyunseung yang begitu banyak. Bahkan wajah mereka sekarang sudah tidak bisa di bilang baik. Dari kejahuan terdapat seorang namja memakai topi serta masker hitam yang memegang pistol dan membidik ke arah Kai. Para namja tidak ada yang menyadari karena mereka sibuk mengurus namja-namja bajingan itu. Pistol itu membidik ke arah jantung Kai, dengan nafsu membunuh ia menarik pelatuk dan._

 _DORR..._

 _peluru itu melesat pas di jantung seseorang. Keadaan seketika menjadi hening. Mereka masih memproses kejadian tersebut. Kai ambruk seketika barulah yang lain sadar._

 **TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc.**

 **Rated : M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **Chapter 13**

Kai ambruk bersamaan dengan tubuh yeoja yang menjadi tamengnya dari peluru, Semuanya berlari ke arah Kai, Sedangkan Hyuna & Jihyun dengan cepat melarikan diri. Kai mendekap yeoja yang sangat dicintainya dengan airmata.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo-ya…." Kai mengarahkan tangannya yang bergetar ke pipi wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah... akhh... Neo waegeuraesseo, oh... oh.. oh?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo kini lemas tak berdaya didekapannya. Ya! Yeoja itu adalah Kyungsoo.

 **| FLASHBACK ON |**

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah lepas & ia dipapah oleh Suho. Tubuhnya begitu lemas, namun itu tidak membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan susah payah ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat ke teman-temannya yang berkelahi. Hingga tatapannya terkunci pada sebuah cahaya merah kecil seperti bidikan pistol. Ia mengikuti arah cahaya itu, ia menahan nafas saat tahu bahwa cahaya itu mengarah pada Kai lebih tepatnya dada namja tampan itu. Sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan tangan suho yang ada dipundaknya. Entah kekuatan dari mana Kyungsoo bisa berlari begitu cepat padahal tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi. Bahkan Suho sendiri masih mencerna kejadian Kyungsoo yang berlari sampai suara

 _DORR..._

terdengar. Kyungsoo berada tepat di hadapan Kai sebelum peluru itu sempat menembus dada namja tan itu. Ia menghadap ke arah bidikan tersebut, ia menamengi Kai.

| FLASHBACK OFF |

Suho & yang lain menghampiri Kai & Kyungsoo. Mereka sama2 meneteskan air mata pilu. Melihat Kondisi Kyungsoo yang mengenaskan. Mereka gelagapan saat Kyungsoo mulai batuk darah, sedangkan dada kirinya tiada hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol merobek bajunya dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Kyungsoo yang lain pun ikut membantu.

"Kyung... soo-ah. Ke... ke.. na.. pa... Kau melakukan in? Wae?"tanya Kai terputus-putus.

Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan kehabisan nafas saat melihat yeoja yang sangat kau cintai dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Mianhae... Kai-ah. Jika selama ini uhuuukk... uhuuukk..." Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya membuat Kai gelagapan.

"An-andwae, jangan bicara dulu." Suara Kai tercekat, air mata sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi dari mata sayunya.

"aku selalu menyusahkanmu & uhuuukk... juga yang lainnya" Kyungsoo mengalihkan matanya ke arah teman-temannya yang melihatnya dengan linangan air mata. Sebisa mungkin ia memberi senyuman. Matanya kembali tertuju pada Kai

"Mianhae... ak.. aku.. menci..."ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti karena sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Kai.

"Andwae... andwae... ANDWAEEEE..."teriak Kai frustasi sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Mendekap dan menciumi Kyungsoo beberapa kali disertai dengan air mata kesedihan. Ruangan yang tadi sesak akan perkelahian kini menjadi sesak akan kepedihan & air mata. Semuanya meneteskan air mata. Kai yang paling terpukul.

"Bodoh... Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu, namun pada kenyataannya takdir berkata lain. Bodoh... KAI BODOH" Teriak Kai hiteris. Sungguh Kai akan mati jika Kyungsoo benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"KAI-ah... kita harus segera membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Denyut nadinya masih ada meski lemah"Ujar Chanyeol berusaha tenang. Meski itu tidak bisa..

"Ayooo... bantu aku.!"lanjut chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu biar aku yang mengangkat tubuhnya."tolak Kai. Dengan segala kekuatannya ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemah di barengi dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang mengiringi langkahnya.

SKIP...

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam mereka menunggu di depan ruang operasi namun sang dokter belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Semuanya berkumpul di tempat itu, bahkan anak-anak panti pun ada di sana. Nyonya Do bahkan tidak pernah menghentikan tangisnya sejak ia sadar dari pingsannya. Dengan penuh kesabaran Tuan Do terus menenangkan sang istri sambil.

"Gwaenchana yeobo... gwaen-,"ucapan tuan Do tergantung karena tamparan yang tak bisa terelakkan dari sang istri.

"MWOGA... GWAENCHANA, OH? OH?"Teriak Nyonya Do kalut di hadapan suaminya.

"KAU!"tunjuknya marah kepada sang suami.

"ini semua karenamu, kalau saja kau tidak langsung menuju tempat itu. Seandainya Kau mendengar perkataan ku untuk pulang dulu. Kyungsoo tidak akan seperti ini. TIDAK AKAN. KAU TAHU!"teriak Nyonya Do diakhir bersamaan dengan menetesnya kembali Kristal bening itu. Semuanya membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat Nyonya Do yang membentak suaminya bahkan menamparkannya.

"Ara... yeobo. Araa... aku memang suami & appa yang tidak berguna. Seandainya aku... seandainya aku... aku.. hiks"Tuan Do tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya tubuhnya merosot dengan tangannya yang berada di kaki sang istri. Badannya bergetar hebat, Nyonya Do juga menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan sang suami dan memeluknya erat. Tangis keduanya pecah.

.

Hati Kai mencelos melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana begitu terpukulnya keluarga Do dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Sesak tak tertahankan di hatinya seolah terhimpit batu besar yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Air mata kesedihan terus mengalir tiada henti. Seolah menertawakan dirinya yang lemah.

"Ini salahku. Ini salahku. Seharusnya yang ada di dalam itu aku. Bukan Kyungsoo. Ini salahku."batin Kai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Namja tan itu memerosotkan dirinya di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Tangan besarnya menutup wajah kacaunya membiarkan tangan itu basah oleh air mata.

"Miahae Hyung... aku tidak dapat melindunginya. Mianhae Hyung"batin Kai terus merasakan rasa bersalah yang tiada henti. Di pandanginya tangannya yang masih tersisa darah Kyungsoo.

"Hiks…" ia kembali menangis saat mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam erat meresapi rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" lirihnya, tiba-tiba mata yang tadi terpejam erat terbuka menampilkan sorot mata tajam nan dingin. Ia bangkit dengan tangan terkepal dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengubah tatapannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri saat melihat tatapan Kai yang melewatinya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum beranjak pergi mengejar Kai. Member EXO yang melihat kepergian Kai dan Baekhyun pun ikut mengejar karena merasakan keganjilan akan sikap keduanya.

.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!" Panggilan Baekhyun dari belakangnya tidak diidahkan oleh namja tan itu. Ia senantiasa berjalan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah-olah siap membunuh siapapun yang menghentikannya.

"Yak, Kai!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi memanggil Kai. Namja mungil itu merutuk tubuhnya yang masih lemah karena tak mampu mengejar namja tan itu. Baekhyun mengingat tatapan Kai saat melewatinya, tatapan membunuh yang tidak pernah Kai perlihatkan.

Sementara itu di belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan yang lain juga terlihat mengejar mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka ?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela pengejaran mereka.

"Molla…. Aish.. kenapa mereka semakin cepat" rutuk Luhan.

.

"Yak, Kim Jongin ! Hosh… hosh.." Baekhyun mempercepat larinya saat melihat Kai hampir sampai di mobilnya.

 _Brumm… Brumm… Brumm.._

"Yak!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia terlambat mencegah Kai. Baekhyun melihat kepergian namja tan itu dengan tatapan gusar.

"Baekhyun!"

"Chan… ambil mobilmu. Kita kejar Kai. BALLI!" Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, memilih melaksanakan perintah Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu berlari ke arah mobilnya.

"Baek, ada apa sebenarnya ?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Aku melihatnya.."ujar Baekhyun

"Mwo?" Luhan memandang Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Ekspresi Kai, aku melihatnya. Ia melewatiku dengan wajah merah padam dengan tatapan membunuh, tangannya terkepal sangat erat hingga memperlihatkan urat-urat tangannya. Matanya… matanya dipenuhi kilatan emosi." Lirih Baekhyun sambil memandang teman-temannya.

 _Ckitt…_

"Yak! Mwohae? Cepat Naik!" Teriak Chanyeol dari dalam mobil.

"Luhan, Lay Hyung dan Sehun akan ikut bersamaku dengan Chanyeol. Yang lain tetap di sini." Ujar Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Kris Hyung, kabari kami jika Kyungsoo sudah sadar." Kris mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Josimhae!" kata Tao yang menatap kepergian mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kai terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan ekstra membelah jalanan Seoul yang padat. Dengan lihainya ia menyalip kendaraan yang menghalangi jalannya. Tatapan mata yang terus terfokus lurus ke depan. Kedua tangannya senantiasa mencengkram kuat stir memperlihatkan urat-urat tangannya.

"Hyuna, aku akan membunuhmu. Lihat saja" gumamnya dengan aura menakutkan.

Kai kembali menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Sementara dari arah lain, terlihat mobil ambulance yang juga melaju kencang ke arahnya. Mata Kai menatap lurus mobil yang dari depan itu, seolah menantang mobil tersebut untuk menabraknya, bahkan ia tidak sama sekali menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Mobil ambulance itu semakin mendekat ke arah Kai

"Kai…" tiba-tba ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo

"Kai…" kembali ia mendengar suara lemah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.."gumam Kai

Mobil ambulance itu hanya berjarak 3 meter dengan mobil Kai. Sementara si pemilik mobil terus menerus membunyikan klakson, memberitahu Kai agar memberi jalan.

"Kai…" suara Kyungsoo kembali memenuhi indera pendengaran Kai. Seolah tersadar akan hal itu, ia langsung membanting stir mobil ke arah pinggir jalan.

 _BRAKK…_

Mobil itu menabrak tiang listrik, membuat bagian depan mobil itu remuk. Sedangkan Kai yang masih berada di dalamnya mengubur kepalanya pada stir.

"Hiks… hiks…" terdengar isakan dari dalam mobil yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Chanyeol cs kelhilangan jejak Kai.

"Eotteokhae, Chanyeol-ah?"Tanya Luhan yang berada di kursi belakang bersama Sehun dan lay

"Aku masih belum bisa menemukan mobil Kai. Jalanan begitu padat." Jelas Chanyeol sedikit frustasi.

"Haish… kenapa jalanan ini tidak bersahabat sekali."gerutu Chanyeol karena terjebak oleh beberapa mobil yang di depannya.

 _Tin… Tin… Tin.._

Dengan bruntal ia menekan klakson beberapa kali memberitahu pengendara yang lain agar memberinya jalan.

"Ah.. akhirnya."Chanyeol menghela napas lega saat berhasil bebas dari mobil-mobil itu.

"Cepatlah, Chanyeol-ah." Perintah Baekhyun yang dingguki Chanyeol. Namja tampan pemegang kendali mobil itu menginjak pedal gas, membuat mobil itu melaju cepat.

"Hyung, bukankah itu mobil Kai?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah mobil yang menabrak tiang listrik.

"Yang mana Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih memfokuskan mobilnya pada jalan didepannya.

"Itu di sana. Astaga… Hyung cepatlah. Sepertinya Kai mengalami kecelakaan." Ujar Sehun panik saat mobil yang diketahui milik Kai mulai mengeluarkan asap.

 _Ckiitt…._

Pergesekan ban mobil dengan aspal terdengar begitu jelas saat Chanyeol, memutar stir dengan kasar dan menginjak rem secara mendadak.

 _Brakk.._

Mereka membanting pintu mobil dan langsung berlari ke arah mobil Kai.

"Astaga, Kai!" seru Baekhyun panic sambil membuka pintu mobil bagian kemudi.

"Chanyeol-ah bantu aku!" Baekhyun berseru panik. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kai keluar dari mobil dan mendudukkannya di pinggir jalan.

"Kai.. Kai… neo gwaenchana? Kai!" panggil Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh rapuh itu.

"Hiks.. hiks… hiks.." betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendengar suara isakan dari namja itu.

"Kai.. hei.. Kai.. "Kali ini Luhan yang memanggil Kai.

Namja tan itu mendongak memperlihatkan wajah kacaunya.

"Astaga.. Kai keningmu berdarah" seru Sehun khawatir sambil menunjuk kening Kai.

"Hyung.." Kai memanggil nama Lay yang ikut bersujud didepannya.

"Hyung…"kali ini disertai dengan isakan. Lay langsung memeluk namja itu dan membiarkan Kai menangis dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

2 hari setelah Kyungsoo di operasi yang dinyatakan koma oleh Dokter, membuat Kai menggila. Memang operasi pengangkatan pelurunya sukses. Namun akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh peluru tersebut mengacam nyawa Kyungsoo. Peluru itu menembus jantung nya & parah nya peluru itu beracun. Jantung Kyungsoo rusak. Oleh sebab itu dokter menyarankan operasi jantung. Yang menjadi masalah adalah di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan pedonor jantung. Padahal batas waktu yang di berikan sang Dokter hanya 5 hari. Jika tidak maka nyawa Kyungsoo tak dapat Tertolong.

.

Semua yang mengetahuinya pun tidak ada hentinya mencari pendonor. Mereka bahkan rela ke luar negeri untuk mendapatkan donor. Namun sampai sekarang pun mereka belum mendapatkannya. Orang tua Kyungsoo begitu terpukul. Nyonya Do bahkan depresi berat. Sedangkan Kai, ia tiada bedanya dengan mayat hidup.

.

Selama Kyungsoo koma Kai selalu menemaninya. Namja tan itu juga mengalami depresi berat. Kemarin Kai bahkan hendak menyayat urat nadinya kalau saja Sehun tidak menghentikan tindakan bodohnya. Kai berulang kali melakukan bunuh diri karena dengan begitu ia bisa mendonorkan jantung nya ke Kyungsoo.

.

Seperti saat ini, malam hari Kai berada di tengah-tengah jalan. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia berdiri di tengah jalan seolah menyerahkan diri kepada pengendara untuk segera menabraknya. Bahkan banyak pengendara yang memaki dirinya namun ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Dari arah kejahuan sebuah mobil truk melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sepertinya pengendara tersebut mabuk karena ia menyetir ugal-ugalan. Semua pejalan Kaki berteriak memanggil Kai untuk segera menepi namun namja itu malah memejamkan matanya...

.

Sementara itu Hoya di tempat lain mencari Kai. Hoya sudah menjenguk Kyungsoo. Hoya Shock saat mengetahui sahabatnya itu berada diambang kematian. Saat itu ia teringat kotak yang Kyungsoo titipkan padanya. Hoya pun memutuskan mencari Kai bermaksud untuk memberikan kotak itu ke namja tampan itu.

Ia keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sudah bersiap melajukan mobilnya namun dari kejahuan dapat ia lihat para pejalan Kaki yang meneriaki seseorang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Maaf bu, ada apa ya disana?" tanya Hoya pada salah satu pejalan kaki sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan.

"Ahh... itu ada pemuda yang berdiri di tengah jalan padahal ada truk yang melaju begitu kencang ke arahnya."jelasnya.

"Pemuda? Bagaimana cirri-cirnya?" entah kenap Hoya penasaran.

"Ia lumayan tinggi. Kulitnya agak hitam, dan ia tampan."ujar sang pejalan Kaki kemudian ia pamit. Entah kenapa Hoya begitu penasaran dengan sosok yang dimaksud oleh ibu tadi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya yang tadi berada di depan rumah sakit menuju kerumunan tersebut.

Deg...

"Kai?" ujarnya tidak percaya. Ia arahkan tatapannya ke arah truk yang melaju kencang. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung berlari ke arah pemuda Tan itu.

BRUKK...

Hoya berhasil menyelamatkan Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kai? Kau mau mati, Hah?" bentak Hoya kepada Kai. Namun yang di bentak hanya memandang Hoya datar.

"Kalau iya. Kau mau apa?" ujar Kai. Hoya mengepalkan tangannya. Secara refleks ia memukul Kai.

"KAU BODOH KAI. BODOH. KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN KYUNGSOO SEPERTI HYUNGMU ITU, HAH?" Teriak Hoya di depan wajah Kai.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg…

mata Kai menatap penuh Hoya saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

"Justru dengan aku mati Kyungsoo akan selamat"ujar Kai lirih.

"Lalu kalau kau mati, Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Kau mau melupakan janjimu kepadanya?" tanya Hoya.

Deg...

deg...

deg...

Mata Kai membulat seketika.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"tanya Hoya seolah mengerti tatapan Kai.

"Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan kepadaku. Bahwa Kau berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingnya."ujar Hoya. Kai hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Berpikirlah yang jernih Kai. Pikirkan Kyungsoo! Kau ingin membuatnya kecewa? Setidaknya hiduplah, dengan begitu pengorbanan Kyungsoo tidak sia-sia." Nasihat Hoya pada namja tampan itu. Kai diam membisu.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu tapi terlebih dahulu kau panggillah teman-temanmu untuk datang ke rumah sakit."ujar Hoya. Meskipun Kai tidak mengerti ia tetap mengikuti langkah Hoya ke rumah sakit, sambil menelpon teman-teman dan juga Hyung nya untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Kai? Apa Kyungsoo sudah sadar?"tanya Kris saat sampai di depan ruangan Kyungsoo. Yang lain pun sudah ada disana. Mereka memandang ke arah Kai penuh ke ingintahuan. Namun Kai hanya mengedikkan Bahunya.

"Ini..."ujar Hoya tiba-tiba di sertai sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang yang ia sodorkan. Semuanya memandang Hoya bingung tapi namja itu malah semakin menyodorkan kotak itu ke Kai. Kai pun menerimanya, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke Hoya meminta penjelasan.

"Itu adalah pemberian Kyungsoo. Sehari sebelum kejadian itu, Kyungsoo menitipkannya kepadaku. Ia berkata kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku harus memberikan ini pada kalian. Kata Kyungsoo semua jawaban yang kalian inginkan akan terjawab. Awalnya aku tidak ingin namun ia memaksaku maka dengan terpaksa aku menerimanya."cerita Hoya..

"Apa isi kotak itu?"tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak berani membukanya. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, bukalah".ujar Hoya. Semuanya pun menyuruh Kai untuk membukanya.

.

.

TBC.

Astaga! Maafkan aku yang baru Update chapter ini. Aku benar-benar sibuk dengan _real life._ Sampai" aku mengabaikan Ff ini beberapa bulan. Aku harap kalian masih mau membaca FF tidak jelas ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya, akan aku usahakan update cepat.

 **Thanks very much to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, kwon. Syauqoh, chansekyuu, AySNfc3, Ixzivia, jelitutfujoaddict, kim cry soo, xixiii, Gabrielle Angelique Phaedra, kinkintiana, priskasoo, cici fu, kyungkyung, Kimjongmul, PNY, Soo10, LoveKai, Nariska Kim.**

Maaf kalau ada namanya yang tidak aku tulis.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous Chapter**_

 _"Ada apa Kai? Apa Kyungsoo sudah sadar?" tanya Kris saat sampai di depan ruangan Kyungsoo. Yang lain pun sudah ada disana. Mereka memandang ke arah Kai penuh ke ingintahuan. Namun Kai hanya mengedikkan Bahunya._

 _"Ini..." ujar Hoya tiba-tiba di sertai sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang yang ia sodorkan. Semuanya memandang Hoya bingung tapi namja itu malah semakin menyodorkan kotak itu ke Kai. Kai pun menerimanya, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke Hoya meminta penjelasan._

 _"Itu adalah pemberian Kyungsoo. Sehari sebelum kejadian itu, Kyungsoo menitipkannya kepadaku. Ia berkata kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya. Aku harus memberikan ini pada kalian. Kata Kyungsoo semua jawaban yang kalian inginkan akan terjawab. Awalnya aku tidak ingin namun ia memaksaku maka dengan terpaksa aku menerimanya." cerita Hoya.._

 _"Apa isi kotak itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran._

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak berani membukanya. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, bukalah". ujar Hoya. Semuanya pun menyuruh Kai untuk membukanya._

 _._

 _._

 **TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong In(Namja)**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Member exo, etc.**

 **Rated : M(Kekerasan)**

 **Genre : Hurt,action, School Life ,romance.**

" **it's just Fiction Story"**

 **Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **GUYS**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **.|.**

 **Chapter 14**

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Kai perlahan membuka penutup kotak itu.

"Apa isinya, Kai?" tanya Sehun penasaran saat Kai sudah membuka penutup kotak itu. Namun hanya tatapan heran yang ia dapatkan dari Kai.

"Isinya beberapa surat & 1 alat perekam" jawab Kai bingung. Yang lain mengerutkan kening mencoba memecahkan maksud dari isi kotak itu

"Coba kau buka suratnya!" perintah Kris.

"Sepertinya 1 orang 1 surat. Masing-masing surat ada namanya. Tapi...," Kai menaikkan alisnya.

"Tapi apa, Kai?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kenapa suratnya hanya 10 buah & Itu berarti aku tidak memiliki surat, karena hanya namaku yang tidak ada." jawab Kai sambil memandang surat-surat itu.

"Berikan surat-surat itu ke teman-temanmu, Kai." ujar Hoya tiba-tiba

."Tapi..." Kai menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Soal suratmu, mungkin Kyungsoo ingin memberikan sendiri kepadamu" Opini Hoya saat mengetahui kebingungan namja tan itu. Mendengar Ucapan Hoya membuat beberapa namja merasa kecewa

 _'Kenapa Kyungsoo memberikan secara terpisah'_ pikiran namja-namja itu berkecamuk. Sedangkan Kai masih memegang surat-surat itu. Setelah lama berfikir ia membagikan surat-surat itu ke teman-teman  & juga Hyung nya. Mereka menerima surat itu, Secara perlahan mereka membukanya. Mereka mulai membacanya. Kai & Hoya memandangi mereka penasaran.

"Kyungsoo menolakku" ujar Suho sedih setelah selesai membaca surat itu.

"Nado..." ujar Kris dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Bagaimana dengan Kalian?" tanya Hoya kepada yang lainnya. Namun yang di tanya hanya menunduk lesuh. Tanpa dijawab pun Hoya tahu jawabannya. Sedangkan Kai memandangi mereka bingung.

 _'Apa maksudnya,menolak?'_ pikir Kai.

"Kyungsoo menolak apa? Aku tidak mengerti ucapan kalian" Kai menyuarakan pikirannya "Kyungsoo menolak perasaan mereka, Kai." jelas Hoya saat ia tahu bahwa yang lainnya tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"Terus bagaimana denganku? Apa Kyungsoo juga menolakku. Sepertinya iya, ia bahkan tidak memberikan apapun kepadaku" ujar Kai, lalu menunduk lesuh.

"Sepertinya jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu akan terjawab oleh alat rekam itu Kai" timpal Hoya. Kai dan Lainnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Hoya bingung yang saat ini memegang sebuah alat rekam sederhana.

"Aaaa... iya aku lupa dengan rekaman itu. Berikan padaku!" ujar kai sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Hoya.

.

.

.

Kai menekan tombol On saat rekaman itu berada ditangannya.

 _Tut *Sound gagal*._

Terdengar suara yeoja yang melantunkan sebuah lagu yang begitu indah.

|Nan kanghae boyeodo

utgo isseodo

honjail ddaega manha

Neul geogjeonghana

eobseo boyeodo hal mali manha

Cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo

igeotjeogeot jaeji mothago marhaesseo

 _The answer is you_

 _My answer is you_

Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo

You are my everything

neomu hwagsinhaeseo|.

.

.

.

Sebuah lagu yang sangat menyentuh hati. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya untuk apa Kyungsoo menyanyikannya. Lagu itu belum pernah mereka dengar. Lagu itu seolah mewakili perasaan Kyungsoo untuk seorang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yeoja dari rekaman itu yang diketahui pemilik suara itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"e... emm... emm... aku harus mulai darimana ya, aku bingung. Kalian pasti sudah mendengar lagunya kan?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar gugup di rekaman itu. Tanpa sadar semuanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya lagu ini adalah ciptaan ku sendiri. Lagu ini aku buat saat seseorang datang dalam kehidupanku yang gelap tanpa warna. Waktu itu, di suatu malam aku duduk di taman belakang rumah seperti biasa memandang kosong ke depan, tiba-tiba ia datang menghampiriku & menyatakan perasaannya, saat itu aku menolaknya karena aku tidak mencintainya namun mendengar perkataan diakhir tentang menulis lagu tugas dari Jung saem. Saat itu ia mengatakan perasaan. Saat itu hatiku entah kenapa berdebar & perutku terasa dihinggapi oleh ribuan kupu2 yang membuatku geli. Saat itu aku tidak ingin mengakui perasaanku, untuk itu lagu ini aku menulisnya berharap suatu saat nanti aku dapat bernyanyi di hadapannya. Mianhae keurigo gomawo sudah menungguku & tetap berada di sampingku sesuai dengan janjimu padaku. Maaf Baru saat ini aku bisa membalas perasaanmu. SARANGHAE KIM JONGIN. YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING MY LIFE. Namja yang selama ini aku butuhkan setelah kehilangannya adalah dirimu. Gomawo sudah hadir dalam hidupku... hiks... Cheongmal gomawo, Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, takkan kubiarkan Kau terluka seperti dirinya dulu. Biarkan aku berkorban untukmu. SARANGHAE NAE CHEONSA" Rekaman itu berakhir. Kai meneteskan air mata saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan perasaan hangat menghampiri hatinya. Air mata kebahagian & kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu..

"Nado saranghae, nae yeoja. Gomawo karena sudah membalas perasaanku keurigo mianhae karena sempat terlintas di pikiranku untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Gomawo mianhae" ujar Kai dengan posisi jatuh bersimpuh dilantai dengan tangan kanan berada di dadanya. Menekannya kuat. Air matanya tiada henti.

Kai tiada hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf ke Kyungsoo. Posisinya masih sama, ia masih bersimpuh dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang bukti kalau cintanya terbalas. Semuanya memandang ibah dirinya, namun ada 1 orang yg memandangnya dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan. Setelah puas menangis Kai berdiri lalu berniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang inap Kyungsoo, namun sebuah tangan besar menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Ia terpaksa berbalik menghadap orang itu sambil melayangkan tatapan bingung ke arah pelaku..

"Ada apa Chanyeol Hy-," belum sempat kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah mendapat pukulan telak diwajahnya membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah. Yang lain melotot kaget melihat Chanyeol yang memukul Kai. Kai memandang bingung kearah Chanyeol yg kini menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Kai, lalu berucap.

"Sejak kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Sewaktu kita ke rumah Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugas dari Jung saem" jawab Kai santai..

"Sudah selama itu & kau tidak memberitahu kami" ujar Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Buat apa aku memberitahu kalian?" tanya Kai sedikit kesal.

"Kau tahu kalau aku juga mencintai Kyungsoo & dengan teganya kau menusukku dari belakang, kau penghianat Kai" ujar Chanyeol geram. Ia tidak terima Kyungsoo menolaknya karena Kai yang notabene selama ini selalu membuat masalah dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dia sudah dari awal menyukai Kyungsoo tapi ia malah di khianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Kai geram mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya penghianat tanpa ba bi bu ia melayangkan bogem mentah kearah Chanyeol. Sekali lagi yang lain dibuat kaget saat Kai memukul Chanyeol. Sebelum berlanjut ke hal2 yg tak diinginkan mereka segera melerai keduanya..

"Dasi malhaebwa! Penghianat? Tsk...aku bukan dirimu yang dengan begitu mudah mengumbar perasaanmu ke orang lain, aku lebih suka memendamnya. Harusnya kau tahu itu karena kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama" Ucapan Kai berhasil membuat Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya. Ia berada dalam posisi di tahan oleh teman2nya. Kai berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua setelah melepaskan diri dari tahanan Hoya.

Cleck...

Kai memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Bau khas obat2an yang pertama menyapanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju seseorang yg terbaring dengan beberapa alat rumah sakit yang menempel ditubuhnya. Kepala & wajahnya terbalut perban. Hanya suara monitor yang terdengar. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi samping Kasur sang yeoja. Dengan lembut ia memegang tangan sang yeoja yang tidak terhubung jarum infus. Air mata perlahan menetes dari mata elangnya..

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur sayang" ucapnya lirih kepada seseorang yang tengah berbaring..

"Tidak apa2 kan kalau aku memanggilmu sayang? Gomawo, aku sangat suka hadiahnya. Kapan kau bangun, aku janji jika kau bangun aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu juga"masih dengan air mata yg mengalir ia bermonolog disamping yeoja yang dicintainya berharap mendapat respon namun apa? tidak ada

"Apa kau begitu senang tertidur? Geurae tidurlah sampai puas tapi setelah nanti kau bangun takkan ku biarkan kau tidur lagi" matanya semakin deras.

"Hikss...Aaahh...kenapa aku begitu cengeng? Kau pasti menganggapku namja lemah saat tahu aku menangis. Ini wujud asliku yang sesungguhnya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku kan menjadi rapuh bagaikan kapas. Hikss... Geuronikka... ireona... aku tak sanggup lagi Soo melihatmu terbaring seperti ini, kau secara perlahan membunuhku." kali ini kai berucap sambil terisak..

"Kenapa waktu itu kau melalukannya?bukankah aku sudah bilang akan selalu berada disampingmu dan melindungimu, tapi kenapa kau rela menjadi tamengku? Sungguh aku sangat menyesal" Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik saat saat mengingat kejadian 2 hari yg lalu dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri gadisnya jatuh dalam pelukannya karena menjadi tamengnya.

Cairan bening itu lagi & lagi menetes..

"Saranghae nae cheonsa" ujarnya kemudian mencium kening sang yeoja yang terbalut perban. Air matanya menetes membuat perban di bagian kening Kyungsoo basah. Ia menciumnya begitu lama seolah ingin menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya kepada yeoja yamg dicintainya ini. Setelah beberapa menit ia melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian ia kembali meraih tangan sang yeoja sambil menciumnya lembut.

"Saranghae" ujarnya lagi. Sungguh ia sudah tak sanggup menghadapi ini. Jika seperti ini sakitnya maka ia akan rela melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya. Namun apa daya orang yang seharusnya menyembuhkannya sedang terbaring dengan nyawa taruhannya. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di tangan sang yeoja di kasur. Tangan itu masih ia genggam. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup bersamaan dengan gerak tangan seseorang yang ada di genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa begitu mencekam. Semua yang berada di dalamnya memberikan konsentrasi penuh. Di tengah terdapat sosok yeoja yang di bedah yang diatasnya terdapat lampu operasi. Dokter dan juga para medis lain berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasiennya. Pasalnya operasi ini bukan operasi biasa. Operasi ini adalah operasi pengangkatan jantung kemudian menggantinya dengan jantung baru.

Dokter baru sampai tahap peletakan jantung baru untuk Dokter akan memasuki tahappemindahan pembulu darah arteri ke jantung. Tiba-tiba suara perawat terdengar.

"Saem... tekanan darah pasien menurun" ujar perawat panik.

"MWOHAE? Siapkan darah. PALLI" ujar Dokter sedikit membentak saat semuanya mulai panik..

"Terus kontrol monitor untuk tanda-tanda vitalnya!" ujar sang dokter.

Ok.. .kita tinggalkan dulu proses operasi, biarkan dokter yang mengatasi itu semua. Kita beralih ke Luar ruangan operasi..

Sekelompok manusia yang berada diruang tunggu operasi menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Tegang, khawatir. 3 jam mereka menunggu operasi seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup mereka. Kyungsoo. Yeoja mungil dengan segala kelebihan yang berada dalam dirinya.

Seorang namja tan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan operasi sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi atau menggigit kuku jempol nya. Tidak hanya dia yang melakukan itu, ada satu namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar yang juga ikut melakukan hal sama. Sedangkan Para orang tua hanya diam menunggu hasil operasi begitupun para namja tampan lainnya..

"Akhh..." rintih Kai sambil memegangi jidatnya yang berbenturan dengan dada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengelus dadanya..

"Bisakah kalian duduk? Aku pusing melihat kalian mondar-mandir tidak jelas." Ujar Sehun sambil memutar bola mata malas..

"Yakk... Magnae... apa maksudmu?" tanyakai sedikit sarkatik...

"Aisshh... Jongin lebih baik, kau duduk nak!" Ujar Ny. Kim, eomma Kai. Kemudian menarik lengan Kai agar duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja. Chanyeol pun juga duduk. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia juga pusing karena mondar-mandir selama 3 jam. Beda dengan Kai yang terus bergerak gelisah dikursinya..

Krett...*Soundgagal..

Pintu ruang operasi akhirnya terbuka juga. Semuanya berhamburan menuju Dokter..

"Bagaimana,Uisa?" tanya Kai menuntut.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol Sedikit mendesak. Sedangkan samg Dokter hanya memandang keduanya datar. Masker operasi nya ia buka..

"Emm...Operasi berjalan lancar. Meski ada sedikit masalah tadi, tapi itu bisa diatasi. Sekarang pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Keluarga sekalian dapat melihatnya disana" Ujar sang Dokter kemudian pergi dari hadapan Keluarga pasien. Setelah mendengar ucapan sang Dokter semuanya mengeluarkan helaan nafas lega. Semaunya pun berjalan menuju Ruang ICU.

2 WEEKS LATER.

Kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan oleh Dokter untuk pulang. Keadaannya sudah pulih. Perbannyapun sudah di buka di bagian kepala. Hari ini ia akan pulang..

|KYUNGSOO POV|

Hari ini aku akan pulang dari rumah sakit ini karena keadaanku mulai membaik, meskipun begitu aku masih harus tetap datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin mengenai kesehatanku, terutama jantung yg aku terima ini. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus berlama-lama berada di rumah sakit ini.

Bolehkah aku jujur?

Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak betah berada di rumah sakit ini. Bagiku tempat ini sangat menyesakkan. Aku lebih memilih menghajar 100 gengster daripada harus berada diruangan ini. Tempat ini menyimpan begitu banyak luka yang sangat ingin kuhapus dari ingatanku. aaahh... kenapa pikiranku mengarah kesana. Lupakan... lupakan Kyungsoo, hanya ingat Kai saja. aishh... kenapa mengarah ke namja tan itu. Oh Ya ada yang penasarankah dengan hubunganku bersama namjatan itu? Baiklah... pasang telinga baik-baik ya...

|FLASHBACK|

3 hari sesudah Kyungsoo operasi, ia masih belum sadar. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Namun Kai masih tetap khawatir karena kedua hazel yang berhasil menghipnotisnya itu belum juga menyambutnya. Belum mampu menangkap sinar dari kedua hazel tajamnya. Kai masih terus mengenggam lembut tangan itu. Ia masih berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbicara meskipun orang yang diajaknya tidak merespon.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kenapa kau begitu suka tidur? Kau tidak mau melihat wajahku." Kai masih bermonolog sedih dengan sendirinya. Matanya ia pejamkan sehinggah tidak bisa melihat Yeoja yang sedari tadi diajaknya berbicara sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya dan kini sedang menahan tawanya melihat eksperi namja tan itu. Oh bagaimana tidak namja dingin itu sekarang memohon-mohon ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang begitu cute.

"Jika kau masih tidak mau bangun juga, aku akan...,"

"Kau akan apa, huh?" Sebuah suara yang begitu sangat didambakannya terdengar meskipun itu terdengar lirih, tapi inderanya masih bisa menangkap. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Matanya beebinar saat melihat Yeoja yang dicintainya sedang menatapnya. Tapi tunggu kenapa Kyungsoo menahan tawanya, ada apa? batinnya.

"Hahahaha...neomu Cute..Hahaha...arghh". Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat & mendengar berbagai ucapan Kai yang begitu Cheesy menurutnya. Lihatlah sekarang ekspresi namja tan itu yang menatapnya seakan ia baru mendapatkan lotre .Ekspresi yang baru ia lihat saat ia sadar dari pasca operasi..

"Kyu... Kyung... benarkah... in.. ini.. k... kau?" tanya Kai, ia masih belum percaya bahwa Kyungsoo sudah sadar..

"Terus kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo balik sambil tersenyum..

"Oh... Tuhan, Kyung. Aku kira ini hanya imajinasiku karena terlalu merindukanmu" ujar Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasakan lehernya bahas. Ternyata Kai menangis di ceruk lehernya..

"Dasi geureojima" ucap kai lirih..

"Oh?" Kyungsoo bingung dengan Ucapan Kai & tiba-tiba menangis. Seharusnya Kai bahagia karena ia sudah sadar, pikir kyungsoo..

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi didepanku, atau dimanapun. Aku tak ingin kau mengorbankan dirimu demi diriku. Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu, tapi apa... aku," ucapan Kai disela-sela tangisnya dipotong oleh ucapan lembut Kyungsoo..

"Mianhae. Arasseo aku akan menuruti perkataanmu. Tapi janji padaku, kalau kau akan selalu baik-baik saja dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Kai. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kai..

"Geurigo... Saranghae Nae Cheonsa" Ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Tangis Kai kembali pecah saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia seolah berada disurga..

"Nado Saranghae Nae sarang" timpal Kai.

Lalu dengan pelan ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menghapus airmatanya, namun itu tak terjadi. Karena sebuah tangan mungil, lembut & hangat menghapus Kristal-kristal itu di pipinya. Ditangkapnya tangan itu kemudian mengelus-elus tangan hangat itu yang masih bertengger dipipinya. Mata mereka bertemu. Merekadapat melihat refleksi diri mereka di kedua pasang hazel yang dicintainya. Tanpa sadar jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis.

1...

2...

3...

Akhirnya kedua benda kenyal tanpa tulang itu berhasil menyatu. Saling membalas dengan segenap Cinta dihati. Mata keduanya terpejam, menikmati ciuman itu dengan perasaan hangat dihati masing-masing. Lewat Ciuman itu mereka menyampaikan perasaan mereka yang tidak bisa mereka rangkai dalam kalimat. Lama keduanya bersatu, Akhirnya selang beberapa menit mereka melepasnya. Lalu saling melemparkan senyum manis. Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau hati mereka sekarang begitu berbunga-bunga, detak jantung yang seirama, perut mereka yang serasa diserang begitu banyak kupu-kupu membuat keduanya terhanyut dalam nuansa cinta.

Kai menyatukan keningnya dengan Kening yeojanya. Lalu ia mencium kening itu dengan seluruh perasaannya.

"Istirahatlah... baby Soo!"ujar Kai..

"Aahh...Shireo. Aku lelah beristirahat terus. Tapi," Kyungsoo menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa, Baby Soo?" tanya Kai lembut sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang terperban..

"Tapi aku akan istirahat jika kau bersedia meminjamkan badanmu untuk kupeluk" Jelas Kyungsoo malu, Mukanya merona hebat..

"eeeiii... Apakah ini benar dirimu, Baby Soo? Mana Kyungsoo yang dingin & Jutek" ujar Kai sedikit menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tak Suka? Ya sudah...pergi sana" Kyungsoo merajuk dengan wajah imutnya. MembuatKai tak sanggup untuk tidak mengecup bibir heart itu..

~chup~.

Kyungsoo merona, namun tetap memasang wajah merajuknya tak ingin memandang Kai..

"Teruslah seperti ini, Baby Soo. Bersandarlah kepadaku, Tak usah meminjamnya karena Seluruh jiwa & ragaku adalah milikmu." Ujar Kai, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca..

"Ssstt... uljima Baby Soo "ujar Kai, lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata itu lembut

~Chup

Turun kehidung

~Chup

kemudian kedua pipi sang yeoja

~Chup

terakhir bibir candunya.

~Chup

Kyungsoo merona parah mendapat perlakuan itu. Ia tutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kai naik ke kasur Kyungsoo & membaringkan dirinya menghadap yeojanya. Diletakkannya sebelah lengannya di atas kepala yeojanya dan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan kekasihnya dari muka merona itu. Kemudian dengan lembut ia menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tangan yang berada diatas kepala Kyungsoo kini bertugas mengusap lembut kepala sang yeoja. Sedangkan yang satu Bertengger manis di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan dirinya di dekapan hangat Kai..

"Jongin-ah, aku sangat menyukai pelukanmu. Pelukanmu hangat, nyaman. Membuatku ingin selalu memelukmu." Ucapan Kyungsoo teredam di dada Kai. Namun itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Kai..

"Kalau begitu peluk aku semaumu, Baby Soo." Timpal Kai lembut. Bibirnya sekali-kali mengecup ujung kepala Kyungsoo sayang. Selang beberapa menit Suasana hening. Keduanya sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi.

|FLASHBACK OFF|

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Wah! Sudah beberapa bulan aku mengabaikan FF ini? Entahlah…. Tidak ingin menghitungnya, intinya aku benar-benar minta maaf karena baru bisa melanjutkan ff ini. Aku harap masih ada yg mau baca ff ini, maaf sekali baru bisa melanjutkannya karena kesibukan di real life lebih banyak menyita perhatianku sehingga mengabaikan bahwa aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab di FF ini. Mudah-mudahan masih ada yg ingat FF ini hehe… mengingat FF ini sudah lama sekali dan alurnya juga gaje dan membosankan.

 **Thanks very much to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, kwon. Syauqoh, chansekyuu, AySNfc3, Ixzivia, jelitutfujoaddict, kim cry soo, xixiii, Gabrielle Angelique Phaedra, kinkintiana, priskasoo, cici fu, kyungkyung, Kimjongmul, PNY, Soo10, LoveKai, Nariska Kim, fanrorovyaroro.**

Maaf kalau ada namanya yang tidak aku tulis.


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE : I Need Someone for My Life

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo(Yeoja)

Kim Jong In(Namja)

Other Cast:

Member exo, etc.

Rated : M(Kekerasan)

Genre : Hurt,action, School Life,romance.

"it's just Fiction Story"

Mian banyak Typo dan Tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Semoga Bisa Menghibur

HAPPY READING

GUYS

.|.

.|.

.|.

==Chapter 15==

Seorang yeoja cantik nan mungil dengan mata doe nya yang bulat terpejam begitu damai menikmati hembusan angin pagi ini.

Kyungsoo sang yeoja duduk di bangkunya sambil menghadapkan dirinya ke arah jendela. Gadis cantik itu berangkat sedikit lebih pagi ke sekolahnya. Bahkan teman sekelasnya belum ada yang datang. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Menikmati aroma udara pagi sangat menyenangkan baginya. Rambutnya yang tergerai melambai-lambai akibat diterpa angin. Seulas senyum manis muncul dari bibir bentuk hatinya. Suasana hatinya sedang baik sekarang sama dengan cuaca yang begitu indah.

Seorang namja yang baru datang bahkan ia masih berada di pintu kelasnya, tersenyum melihat sang yeoja yg tersenyum begitu manis. Dengan pelan ia langkahkan kakinya agar tidak mengusik kegiatan yeoja itu yg terlihat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati ia daratkan pantatnya di kursi samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yg merasakan kehadiran seseorang membuka matanya yg sedari tadi terpejam. Ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang tersebut

"Oh? Neo wasseo!" ujar Kyungsoo

"Eumm... kenapa tidak menungguku? Aku tadi mampir ke rumahmu, tapi eomma bilang kau sudah berangkat duluan" timpal sang namja tan yg kita ketahui bernama Kai.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja aku ingin berangkat lebih awal saja. Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Tapi jika kau ingin berangkat pagi, bilanglah padaku, sayang!" ujar kai sambil mengusap lembut rambut kyungsoo.

"Oh ya... kau masih ingatkan rencana kita?" tanya Kai setelah beberapa detik keadaan menjadi hening.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak tega Jongin-ah. Apakah tidak bisa kita langsung lapor ke polisi saja? Kasihan mereka jika seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu tentang ini." ujar kyungsoo prihatin

"Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, sayang. Itu balasan yg pantas untuk mereka. Lagi pula aku yakin jika kita langsung melapor ke Polisi mereka akan mudah lolos karena orangtua mereka sangat berpengaruh di Seoul. Tapi Dengan ini kita lebih mudah menyeret mereka ke penjara, tanpa perlu khawatir karna kita punya bukti yg kuat." jelas Kai panjang.

"Hah... baiklah" ujar Kyungsoo pasrah.

SKIP TIME

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Sonsaengnim yang mengajar mengakhiri proses belajar mengajar.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju meja Hyunseung, dimana lelaki itu masih berada dalam mimpinya. Kai yang melihat itu pun memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk menjalankan rencana menjebak Trio Hyun. Sebelumnya Kai sudah mengirim pesan pada Hyuna.

Exo cs dan Hoya yg mengerti maksud Kai pun segera berdiri keluar kelas menyiapkan segala hal untuk memperlancar rencana mereka.

OK... Kita kembali ke Kyungsoo.

"Hyunie... ireona, oh?" ujar Kyungsoo lembut sambil menepuk pipi Hyunseung. Hyunseung yang merasa terusik perlahan membuka matanya. Ia baru saja akan melayangkan sumpah serapah kepada orang yang berani membangunkannya, namun saat melihat seorang Yeoja -Kyungsoo- tersenyum manis padanya membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Ada apa,Soo?" tanya Hyunseung heran.

Sekedar info semua teman Kyungsoo dulu selalu memanggilnya Soo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo selalu memanggil teman-temannya dengan nama yang manis.

"Ireona. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyunseung, Kyungsoo segera menarik lengan namja itu keluar kelas. Kai yang melihatnya pun juga keluar. Namun arahnya berbeda. Kyungsoo ke arah ruang penyiaran sedangkan Kai ke arah taman.

Kyungsoo masih saja menyeret Hyunseung tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari siswa-siswi yang melihatnya. Keduanya kini sampai di ruang penyiaran. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik Hyunseung masuk ke dalam studio siaran kemudian menutup pintunya. Hyunseung hanya memperhatikan saja tingkah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa Kyungsoo membawanya ketempat ini. Setumpuk pertanyaan menumpuk dipikirannya.

Lamunannya terbuyarkan ketika secara tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya erat. Hyunseung tersentak menyadari Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sambil menangis. Sebenarnya Hyunseung bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Namun ia tidak ingin nenyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Maka dari itu Ia balas pelukan Kyungsoo sambil menenangkan yeoja tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Hyunseung melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar mendongak melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa Soo?" tanya Hyunseung lembut

"Masih bertanya? Ini semua karenamu. Kau jahat padaku!" Ujar Kyungsoo lirih dibarengi pukulan-pukulan kecil di dada Hyunseung.

"Naega? Apa yg aku lakukan sampai kau bersedih seperti ini?" Tanya Hyunseung heran sambil berusaha menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hikss... Kau bodoh! Selama ini aku selalu berusaha menarik perhatianmu. Namun kau tidak pernah menanggapiku" ujar Kyungsoo disela-sela tangisnya.

"Eh?" Hyunseng bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo

"AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH!" teriak Kyungsoo di hadapan Hyunseung.

JDEERRRR...

Dunia Hyunseung terasa berhenti seketika mendengar ucapan itu. Jantung namja itu berpacu begitu cepat. Ia berdiri mematung mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo

"A... apa.. kyung? Bi... sa.. kau.. ulangi.. uca.. pan.. mu?" Hyunseung merutuk dirinya sendiri yg gugup berbicara di hadapan yeoja itu

"Hiks... aku mencintaimu, Hyunie!" ujar kyungsoo lirih sambil menatap lembut kedua hazel namja di depannya itu. Sekali lagi Hyunseung tak bisa berkutik. Berulang kali ia menampar dirinya bahwa ini hanya mimpi namun saat merasakan sakit yg menjalar ke pipinya membuatnya sadar ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau bercanda Kyungsoo?" Tanya Hyunseung memastikan

"Tidak... aku tidak bercanda, Hyunie. Kau tahu dulu aku berpura-pura pacaran dengan Myungie oppa hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu dan sadar akan perasaanmu ke padaku. Sama seperti sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo lancar

"Jadi, kau... dengan... Kai juga hanya-" Hyunseung tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena ia melihat Kyungsoo menangguk.

Dengan perasaan bahagia yg menggebu-gebu, ia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan itu.

"Mianhe.."

|OTHER SIDE|

Sementara itu, Kai, Hoya & EXO cs kecuali Chanyeol, sedang berada di taman bersama dengan Hyuna dan Jihyun

"Jihyun-ah... maafkan aku karena telah memutuskan perjodohan kita secara sepihak. Saat itu aku benar-benar bodoh karena menyianyiakan wanita secantik dirimu hanya karena seorang yeoja penyakitan seperti Kyungsoo" Ucap Kai dengan muka yg dibuat-buat menyesal.

Hoya dan Exo Cs menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kai.

"MWO? Jadi intinya kau ingin kembali padaku, Begitu?" Tanya Jihyun antusias tidak menyadari Exo Cs yg menyeringai

"Bu.. bukan, Maksudku aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas cintamu, karena sekarang ini aku mencintai Yeoja lain" ujar Kai masih dengan ekspresi yg sama

"Nuguya?" tanya Jihyun Syock.

Hyuna hanya memasang muka jengah melihat tingkah Jihyun.

"Yah tentu saja itu, Kyungsoo. Bodoh!" Ujar Hyuna sarkastik

"Ani... keundae Neoya... Hyuna!" Ujar Kai sambil menatap Hyuna.

"Nae-Naega? Maldo Andwae…" Hyuna membuka mulutnya tidak percaya saat melihat Kai mengangguk mantap.

"MWO? Hyuna Eonnie? Andwaeyo Kai.. Jeoltae andwae. Kai tidak boleh menyukai Hyuna eonnie. Kau hanya milikku!" Jihyun menolak keras ucapan Kai. Sementara itu Hyuna geram melihat tingkah Jihyun yg kekanakan

"YAK! Terima saja, kau itu tidak cocok untuk Kai. Kau tahu dari dulu aku menyukai Kai " Kilah Hyuna

"Mwo?" Jihyun geram & menampar Hyuna.

PLAKK

Hyuna pun membalas.

PLAKK

Kai hanya santai saja melihatnya karena ini bagian dari rencananya..

Ok.. kembali ke Kyungsoo.

Hyunseung terlarut dalam perasaannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yg masuk ke ruang penyiaran, karena memang posisinya membelakangi sang pelaku. Kyungsoo yg masih berada dipelukan Hyunseung mengeratkan pelukannya saat melihat namja berperawakan tinggi memasuki ruang siaran. Namja yang berperawakan tinggi itu segera menggeser tombol on di ruang siaran dan mengangktifkan Speaker siaran dan mematikan speaker di dalam studio sehingga hanya yang berada di luar ruangan yang dapat mendengarnya jadi otomatis kyungsoo maupun Hyunseung tidak bisa mendengar bahwa percakapan mereka akan terdengar oleh semua penghuni sekolah.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya saat melihat namja itu, kemudian sang namja tersebut perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu

"Sukses!" Ujar namja tinggi dengan telinga lebar kepada seseorang yg ditelponnya.

"Ok... Yeol!" jawab yg diseberang telpon.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke inti permasalahan yg sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku Hyunie, Aku yg telah merubahmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini!" ujar Kyungsoo setelah pelukan mereka terlepas

"Apa maksudmu, Soo?" tanya Hyunseung bingung

"Aku tahu kau yg ada dibalik semua kejadian yg menimpaku beberapa hari kemarin." ucap Kyungsoo menunduk

"Apa? kau mengetahui kalau aku yg membuat jebakan di gedung kosong itu?" tanya Hyunseung gugup

"Ya... aku tahu, karena Hyuna dan Jihyun yg memberitahuku" dusta Kyungsoo. Jangan salah paham ini hanya bagian rencana Kyungsoo cs untuk memprovokasi trio Hyun

"Apa? Hyuna dan Jihyun? Soo-ah... ini tidak seperti yg kau pikirkan. Aku tidak berniat sekalipun untuk menjebakmu, ini semua rencana Hyuna dan Jihyun aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari mereka." jelas Hyungseung tanpa sadar membeberkan kebusukan mereka

"Itu sama saja, Hyunie" batin Kyungsoo

"Kau tahu, Hyuna menjanjikan kepadaku kalau aku melakukan itu maka kau akan datang kepadaku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menyanggupi semua tawaran Hyuna. Kau kan tahu sendiri aku sangat mencintaimu. Sementara Hyuna & Jihyun membencimu karena kau sudah merebut orang yg mereka sayangi. Hyuna sangat membencimu karena kematian Myungsoo, dan Jihyun juga membencimu karena kau telah merebut Kai darinya. Aku tidak bersalah Soo, semua ini salah mereka." Jelas Hyunseung dengan nada yg mantap & percaya Diri tanpa nenyadari bahwa ia telah menggali lubang kematiannya sendiri.

Semua ucapan Hyunseung terdengar oleh seluruh murid dan juga guru. Tidak terkecuali dengan Hyuna dan Jihyun yg sekarang ini tengah berada di taman bersama dengan EXO cs dan Hoya.

Mata Hyuna & Jihyun membola saat mendengar suara Hyunseung,terlebih lagi namja brengsek itu membongkar semua kejahatan mereka. Kai & EXO cs menyeringai saat melihat wajah tegang dari Hyuna dan Jihyun.

"Apa yang dikatakan, brengsek itu?" geram Hyuna. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hyuna berlari menuju ruang penyiaran, kemudian disusul oleh Jihyun.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" tanya Kai sambil memandang ke arah Hyuna & Jihyun yg berlari kencang.

"Sebentar lagi mereka tiba!" timpal Sehun.

"Ok...It's Showtime, Guys!" ujar Kai dengan smirk tampannya.

BRAKKK

Pintu ruangan penyiaran terbuka kasar. Memperlihatkan dua manusia yg masuk dengan muka merah padam. Sedangkan yg masih berada dalam studio belum menyadarinya atau lebih tepatnya hanya Yeoja mungil dengan mata bulatnya yg menyadarinya. Sedangkan sang namja masih bercerita tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya

"Soo-ah, percaya padaku. Hyuna & Jihyun yg merencana-" ucapan Hyunseung terhenti karena sebuah suara yg menginstrupsinya, Ia membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat seketika

"Merencanakan Apa?" tanya Hyuna dengan nada datar

"Hyu- Hyuna? Jihyun? Ba-Bagaimana bisa kalian ada disini?" tanya Hyunseung gelagapan

"Cihh...masih bertanya? Kau membongkar semuanya, Sekkia. Neo ara?" Ujar Hyuna geram

"Membongkar apa?" Tanya Hyunseung hati-hati. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan mereka.

PLAKKK

BUGH

BUGH

Suara pukulan terdengar. Hyunseung menatap sengit Jihyun yg barusan memukulnya

"Apa maumu? HAH?" Bentak Hyunseung

"Kau tahu semua ucapanmu tadi terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah ini! Manusia tidak berguna!" Kali ini Jihyun yg bertindak

"A... a.. apa?" tanya Hyunseung kaget.

"Cihh... baiklah, Karena kau yg memulai maka aku pun yg akan mengakhirinya" Ujar Hyuna dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo. Penyebab sebenarnya Myungsoo meninggal?" tanya Hyuna kepada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yg ditanya hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Yak... Hyuna apa-" Hyunseung tidak melajutkan ucapannya karena Hyuna terlebih dahulu memotongnya

"Bukankah Kau penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba ada keanehan pada organ vital Myungsoo? Padahal Uisa sudah mengatakan dua belas menit sebelumnya kalau ia sebentar lagi akan siuman, tapi dalam beberapa menit kemudian, dirinya mulai memburuk. Menurutmu apa penyebabnya?" Cerita panjang Hyuna diakhiri tanda tanya yg membuat Kyungsoo menegang.

"Seolma-" Suara Kyungsoo tercekat

"Jelas penyebabnya, ada seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu pada Myungsoo. Orang itu menyuntikkan Tetrodotoxin. Itulah sebabnya meskipun operasi berhasil, dia tiba-tiba menjadi kritis karena suntikan itu. Dan kau tahu orang itu ada disini. Namja yg sedang berdiri disampingmu itu adalah pelakunya." Kebenaran yg diungkapkan Hyuna membuat Kyungsoo Syock berat.

Kakinya serasa seperti Jelly, lemas tak berdaya membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan air mata mengalir deras.

BRUKK...

|FLASHBACK ON|

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan gelisah di depan ruang operasi. Setelah insiden penusukan Myungsoo yg membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan Fikirannya saat melihat Myungsoo tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya. Namun setelah ia mengecek detak jantung Myungsoo & masih ada harapan, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia membopong tubuh Myungsoo sekuat tenaga menuju Rumah sakit.

Dan disinilah ia di ruang tunggu Operasi, menunggu dengan gelisah & frustasi karena sudah 2 jam ia menunggu, namun belum ada kabar apapun. Setelah 1 jam kemudian ia dapat bernapas lega saat Uisa mengatakan operasinya berjalan lancar & sebentar lagi pasien akan siuman. Maka dengan cepat ia berlari ke toko pakaian untuk membeli sekaligus mengganti bajunya karena tidak mungkin ia menemui sang kekasih dengan baju penuh dengan darah..

Namun takdir tidak berpihak kepadanya. Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, seorang namja dengan masker & topi hitam memasuki ruangan Myungsoo & menyuntikkan sesuatu kedalam infusnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Tak lama kemudian suster & Dokter berlarian menuju ruangan Myungsoo. Namun nyawanya tak tertolong lagi.

Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya memasuki ruangan Myungsoo, namun yg ia dapatkan adalah berita kematian Myungsoo. Di depannya terdapat tubuh Myungsoo yg tertutupi kain putih. Kyungsoo histeris dan mengguncang tubuh dingin itu. Gadis itu bahkan menghajar seorang dokter laki-laki yg mengoperasi Myungsoo karena mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Semenjak kejadian itu Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya & menutup diri dari dunia luar.

|FLASHBACK OFF|

"KYUNGSOO-AH!" teriak namja tan -Kai- saat memasuki ruang siaran & menemukan Kyungsoo terduduk dengan pandangan Kosong, diikuti Hoya & EXO cs.

Tentu Kai tahu penyebab kekasihnya itu seperti ini, karena ia mendengar semuanya. Dengan lembut ia memapah Kyungsoo menuju UKS. Tidak lama kemudian Polisi datang & meringkus Trio Hyun.

Seketika isi sekolah menjadi heboh saat melihat Trio Hyun dibawa oleh Polisi. Baik Hyunseung ataupun Hyuna tidak ada yg memberontak saat akan dibawa ke kantor Polisi namun Jihyun berteriak Histeris mengatakan kalau ia tidak bersalah. Meskipun begitu Polisi tetap membawanya karena bukti sangat jelas menyatakan ia terlibat dalam insiden Kyungsoo beberapa hari yg lalu..

T.B.C.

 **Akhirnya, Trio Hyun berhasil diringkus hufttt…. Btw, ayo mampir ke work aku di wattpad atas nama** _ **Dhinadokyungsoo1,**_ **disana ada ff aku dengan Main Cast Kaisoo/Hunsoo.**

 **Thanks very much to :** **dudusoo, ucrittri, kim gongju, Siti Aisyah648, Lovesoo, kaisoomin, AeELF, Nara, Wulankai500, Lovedudu1201, Chanbaek1597, Kyunginsoo, Yeoldasot, Dvian1012, Jelita200, KyungsoOwl, MutiahDwi, koyukki93, Uee750, Han Yu Ra, dyoseu, guest, Nolars Kim, kwon. Syauqoh, chansekyuu, AySNfc3, Ixzivia, jelitutfujoaddict, kim cry soo, xixiii, Gabrielle Angelique Phaedra, kinkintiana, priskasoo, cici fu, kyungkyung, Kimjongmul, PNY, Soo10, LoveKai, Nariska Kim, fanrorovyaroro, kaisoo9493, park soo in, motie ratayoshi.**

Maaf kalau ada namanya yang tidak aku tulis.


End file.
